Nico di Angelo and the Rising
by AlieraCaffrey17
Summary: Nico and Percy go to Hogwarts to help the wizarding world get rid of Voldemort, who is nothing compared to Kronos. But what's this? Demon gates? Hecate's Orb? A dark plot is uncovered, that will make it difficult for both wizards and demigods to survive.
1. Rachel's Vision

**A/N**: This is my first ever fanfiction and the first chapter was done quite fast so I don't know if it's good or bad, but I promise the story will get better!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians... although I wish I did...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Rachel's Vision**

Saying that Nico was angry after being awakened so early by Percy would be an understatement. He was furious. He had only slept for four hours last night and now, at five o'clock in the morning, Percy's loud voice has made Nico wake up with a start, his hand automatically reaching for his sword.

'Hey, Nico, wake up!' the son of Poseidon yelled, never stopping banging his fist on the door.

_Can't I sleep peacefully for once? _Nico thought, sitting bolt upright and trying to wake up fully. Percy continued shouting and knocking on the door and Nico groaned. The seventeen-year-old Percy Jackson was sometimes too childish for his own good.

Nico forced himself to stand up and walk over to the door.

'Come ou–' Nico opened the door to see Percy's fist about to hit his face. Thanks to his reflexes, he dodged it and although Percy quickly said 'Sorry!' Nico glared at him evilly and said,

'What do you want Percy?' The anger was evident in Nico's voice.

'Chiron wants to see us in the Big House,' Percy replied.

'Why?'

'He didn't tell me, but I think it's something important,' said Percy.

Nico noticed that it was still dark outside.

'And it can't wait until the sun rises?' Nico questioned hopefully.

'Nope. Chiron told me we should go to him as soon as possible,' Percy answered.

'All right.' Nico sighed. 'Wait a few minutes.'

He shut the door and quickly changed from his pitch-black pyjamas into an equally black t-shirt and jeans. Making sure he had his skull ring on, he took his sword, put it in his sword belt and went outside.

When Nico and Percy reached the Big House they found Chiron and Rachel Elizabeth Dare talking about something. Percy guessed they were discussing something important due to the serious looks on their faces. Mr D was sitting in a chair not far away, looking extremely bored. Even more than usual.

It was Rachel who first noticed the visitors.

'Hello Percy, Nico,' she was very nervous and her thoughts seemed to be miles away.

Nico and Percy greeted her and then turned to Chiron.

'You wanted to see us?' Nico asked, still a bit tired.

'Yes. I have a new quest for you two.'

_Great,_ Nico though, _another quest_. Since the defeat of Kronos a year ago Nico has only been given easy boring quests and was quite tired of them. He really wanted a challenge for himself, at least once in a while.

'Although the quest will be a bit unusual,' said the centaur. He seemed to consider his next words. 'You will have to go to a school in England named Hogwarts.' It took all of Nico's will not to burst out laughing at the weird name, and he was pretty sure that Percy was having the same problem. 'It is a school for witches and wizards.'

'Hecate's children?' Nico questioned.

'No. These people received their powers from Hecate, but her children are still much stronger,' Chiron explained. 'The wizarding world in England is threatened by a very powerful wizard named Tom Riddle. Better known as Lord Voldemort. He has achieved immortality by creating Horcruxes. Seven to be precise.'

Nico frowned at this. His father once told him what a Horcrux was and how dangerous it is to create more than one. He was quite sure Hades mentioned this Voldemort guy before and how irresponsible he was with his own soul.

'What's a Horcrux?' Percy asked, completely clueless.

'It is an object in which a person puts a part of his soul so he cannot die if his body is wounded,' Nico explained. 'Chiron, I take it you want us to get rid of this guy?'

Chiron nodded.

'He doesn't stand a chance against you, and I was sure you would have to trouble whatsoever defeating him.' Nico noted the centaur's use of past tense. 'However, Rachel arrived just recently and informed me she had a disturbing... dream.'

'It wasn't a dream, actually,' Rachel interrupted. 'It was some sort of vision. It was blurry and I could only make out some parts of it.'

'What was it about?' Percy asked.

'I saw a snake-like person in black robes – Voldemort, I guess. He was holding a glowing sphere in his hand and behind him was a huge group of monsters,' she paused. 'They were attacking the Camp and the demigods couldn't fight them off,' she finished.

'About at the same time Hades noticed a disturbance in the Underworld and in the realm of Hecate,' Chiron said. At this phrase Nico started paying very close attention. 'I fear Lord Voldemort might be dabbling in something that could endanger the Camp. And even Olympus,' he added thoughtfully.

Mr D, who was very quiet throughout the whole conversation, said,

'I don't get what the big deal is about this vision. I mean, how do you even know it's real, Chiron?'

Those words angered Percy but he kept quiet. Chiron just ignored the god's comment and continued,

'I want you to go to Hogwarts, pretending to be transfer students from New York, and stop Lord Voldemort from doing whatever he is planning to do. Help the wizards find and destroy the Horcruxes and then, if necessary, kill him.'

'All right,' said Percy, excited about his new quest.

'Do these people know that we're demigods?' Nico asked the centaur.

'The students don't. Only their Headmaster and a few teachers know who you are, so don't use your powers unless it is absolutely necessary.'

'OK. Nico and I can shadow travel there once we're ready to leave,' said Percy.

'Come back here once you pack your things and I'll tell you where to go once you arrive in London,' Chiron told them. 'If you will be in need of assistance during the mission send an Iris message to me or Mr D, and we will send somebody to help you.'

The boys nodded, turned around and headed out of the building, but not before Nico noticed a very concerned look on Rachel Dare's face. _Hmm_, he thought, _maybe this quest will be more challenging than the others_...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how was it? Horrible? Awesome? OK? REVIEW!


	2. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to get chapter three done faster. Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm really glad you like this story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. Such a shame, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Hogwarts Express**

'There is no platform nine and three quarters,' said a tall burly man with a heavy British accent to two American teenagers who had asked him for directions. Frowning, he eyed the teenagers oddly and went to his train.

Standing near the platforms nine and ten, Nico sighed in frustration. Percy's and his tickets clearly read "Platform 9 ¾ ", however, none of the people at King's Cross station seemed to know of such a thing.

The train to the wizarding school, the name of which Nico had already forgotten, was to leave in five minutes and Nico was beginning to doubt they would get there on time. Percy wandered off, searching for the odd platform, Nico doing the same. _Aren't wizards supposed to be here_? Nico thought, but whichever way he looked, he couldn't spot any person who seemed out of the ordinary. Glancing at his watch, Nico saw it was ten fifty-seven. _Damn_, he thought, _three minutes left_.

Nico blamed Percy for them being late. Since Percy couldn't shadow-travel himself, he had to use Mrs O'Leary. Unfortunately, he mixed up his destinations and ended up landing somewhere in Scotland. Then, he spent about six hours getting to London, wasting all the time and money they had, arriving twenty minutes before their train was to leave. It took all of Nico's will not to punch Percy then and there, but he knew that he had to learn control his anger and it'd be useless since Percy had the Achilles' curse.

Suddenly Nico heard a woman's voice.

'Come on, everybody! Hurry up. The train to Hogwarts leaves in three minutes.'

Nico and Percy automatically turned to the direction of the voice after hearing the word "Hogwarts", to see a large group of people, mostly red-heads, in black robes, heading towards a wide pillar. Walking up to them, the demigods observed a strange sight: tall identical red-heads seemed to have just run headfirst into the wall of the pillar and... vanished.

Nico blinked. He must have imagined it. Then, however, the woman he heard previously said, 'Come, Harry, you're next,' and a black-haired bespectacled boy did the same thing as the twins. _Weird_, Nico thought.

'Er, excuse me,' Percy said to the woman timidly. 'We need to get to the platform nine and three quarters.'

'Oh, you're going to Hogwarts? Don't you know how to get there?' She asked Percy, clearly surprised.

Both demigods shook their heads.

'Well, then,' the woman said, ' all you have to do is run straight into the pillar – don't worry you won't crash – and it will take you straight to the train.'

'OK...' Percy said uncertainly. The idea of willingly running into a brick wall didn't sound very appealing to him. Noticing Nico's expression, Percy was sure the son of Hades felt the same.

'Here – Ron will show you,' the woman said and a tall freckled red-head ran into the pillar, like it was the most normal thing to do, and disappeared.

Percy, a bit more confident now, followed the boy's example and, the moment he should've collided painfully with the wall, he found himself passing through it like it was thin air.

Finally at the platform nine and three quarters, Percy was faced with a giant red and black train, hundreds of students boarding it, their parents telling them goodbye. A few seconds later, Nico appeared and the two of them went in the train.

They found the compartments were all full, and they hadn't found a place to sit even when the train started moving. Only when they arrived at the very last compartment they found several seats empty. The only occupants of the compartment were the bespectacled boy and the red-headed girl Nico and Percy saw before, a chubby dark-haired boy and a blonde girl with dreamy grey eyes who looked suspiciously like a daughter of Athena, making Nico wonder if she was a demigod, as well. _But then I would've seen her at Camp, wouldn't have I?_ Nico thought.

When they sat down, the blonde girl looked up from the magazine she was reading backwards and said,

'Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood.'

'I'm Percy Jackson,' Percy said, shaking Luna's hand. 'And this is Nico di Angelo.'

Nico just muttered a barely audible "Hi", trying to figure out how Percy could trust people so easily. The answer was beyond him.

'I'm Ginny Weasley,' the red-headed girl introduced herself. 'And this is Neville Longbottom,' she nodded to the chubby boy who was fumbling with a cactus like plant. 'So, why didn't you two know how to get to the Hogwarts train? You don't look like first-years to me.'

Nico noticed that Ginny left out the bespectacled boy.

'Aren't you going to introduce yourself?' Nico asked him, making the occupants of the compartment, apart from Luna, stare at him like he'd just grown another head.

'You... you don't know who he is?' Ginny asked, looking from Percy to Nico, almost as if they'd committed a crime.

Nico rolled his eyes and stated,

'Well, how're we supposed to know someone we're seeing for the first time?'

'Well – he's Harry Potter,' Neville replied.

Silence followed, the three wizards waiting for the demigods' reactions. Harry expected them to gasp or look surprised, their eyes automatically moving to his scar, but Percy and Nico looked completely unfazed.

'OK, he's Harry Potter.' Percy said. 'What's the big deal?'

'Haven't you heard of him?' Ginny inquired.

'Nope.'

'But – he's_ the_ Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived...'

Percy laughed out loud while Nico looked down to hide his smile, chuckling at the odd names. _Seriously_, he thought,_ the Boy Who Lived?_ _It's not like everybody around him is dead._

While Ginny looked flabbergasted, Harry said quickly,

'No, don't listen to her, you're not supposed to know me.'

He was glad that there would be someone who wouldn't pester him with questions about Voldemort and his past or, thanks to the Daily Prophet, treat him like a lunatic.

'So, why didn't you know how to get to the platform?' he said, changing the topic. 'Are you new?'

'Yeah, we're transfer students from America,' Percy answered.

'Really? I didn't know Hogwarts accepted transfer students,' said Harry. 'What school did you go to before?'

'Err, we, umm...' Percy tried fruitlessly to make up a name for a school. He figured he couldn't just say 'Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods.

'Oh, we went to...' Nico blurted out the first name that came to his mind, trying to make it similar to Hogwarts. 'Ratmoles... Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

The moment he uttered those words Nico knew he'd made a huge mistake. Oddly enough, the wizards seemed to believe him, but Percy on the other hand sat with his teeth clenched, hands tightly gripping his seat as he tried desperately not to laugh. Nico himself had trouble controlling his laughter. _Think about unpleasant, not funny things_, he ordered himself._ Manticores,_ _Typhon, Titans, Kronos_...

Just then Neville's strange cactus plant exploded in the compartment, sending green slime flying everywhere. Nico and Percy dodged it, but the wizards weren't so lucky. Percy burst out laughing, both at the ridiculous name for a wizarding school Nico's made up and at Harry, Neville and Ginny all covered in the green substance, while Nico just sniggered. They both barely noticed a black-haired girl girl entering the compartment, saying something timidly, then quickly leaving, while Harry went completely red in the face, which was a terrible contrast to the green slime on half of his face.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Neville apologised quickly. 'Here, I'll fix it!'

He took out a wooden stick, flicked it, said something that Nico guessed was in another language and the green substance vanished. While Neville put the stick back in his pocket, Nico wondered why he needed it. "Wands" was what Chiron called them, but the children of Hecate at Camp didn't need wands to cast spells. But these people were weaker than Hecate's children after all...

For the next hour or so the demigods were silent. Harry, Neville and Ginny were talking about things that Nico couldn't keep up with – the wizarding world was still too confusing for him. He listened to the beginning of the conversation however, where the wizards were talking about Voldemort. He noticed that only Harry was saying his name while the others called him "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". _Why would anybody be afraid of saying a name?_ Thought Nico. _That's just stupid._

A while later a brown-haired girl and a red-headed boy, both of whom Nico had seen at King's Cross station, entered the compartment. Unfortunately, Harry introduced the demigods to them. When the wizards introduced themselves – the boy was Ron and the girl was Hermione, Nico and Percy only had a few seconds to recall that the name of the girl somehow related to Greek Mythology, before Hermione started bombarding both of them with questions about the wizarding world and their school in America. The demigods invented all kinds of stories for her, some of them completely insane, and only after a few minutes they had already checked Hermione into their 'Annoying People' lists.

To Nico's horror, Hermione just wouldn't stop questioning them. He felt like he had been talking for days and was very tired thinking up convincing lies to tell her. It seemed like Hermione wanted to literally know _everything_ about them. Just when Nico thought his brain was going to either melt or explode, the door of the compartment opened for the third time, revealing a pale, blond-haired boy and two other tall bulky boys who looked like the pale student's bodyguards.

'What is it, Malfoy?' Harry said before the pale boy could utter a sound. Nico concluded, from the expressions on his face that he didn't like this Malfoy guy at all.

'Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention,' Malfoy drawled.

_Detention?_ Percy thought. _Who does this guy think he is, a Prefect?_

'You see, I, unlike you, have been made a Prefect,' Malfoy said with a smirk.

_Oh,_ Percy thought, when the pale boy noticed the demigods.

'And who're you?' He asked.

'Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo,' Percy said coldly, as the boy scrutinised them. Something about the pale boy made Percy and Nico immediately dislike him.

'You're new?'

'We're transfer students form America,' Nico replied.

'You're pure-bloods, I hope?' Malfoy questioned.

'What?' Nico asked.

'Are you pure-bloods?' Malfoy repeated himself, irritated slightly, but eager to know the answer. 'Muggle-borns? Or half-bloods?'

'We're half-bloods,' Nico and Percy answered automatically. They figured that the term half-bloods was understood differently by wizards.

'Well, you won't be in Slytherin, then,' Malfoy stated. 'Still, it's better being a half-blood than a mudblood,' he said the word with disgust, 'like Granger over there.'

Nico figured Malfoy said something very, _very_ offensive since Harry exclaimed, 'Shut your mouth, Malfoy!', Ron said, 'How dare you call her that!' and in a matter of seconds all of the occupants of the compartment were pointing their wands at Malfoy, ready to cast spells at him.

Fear flashed in Malfoy's eyes, but only momentarily. He then narrowed his eyes and said, venom evident in his voice,

'Watch yourselves all of you, especially Potter,' he turned to Harry. 'I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line.'

Harry tensed when Malfoy said the word "dogging" and Hermione suddenly stood up and said, 'Get out!' Both she and Harry had extremely worried expressions on their faces.

Malfoy seemed more than happy to leave the compartment, but he could not: the train suddenly stopped with a powerful jolt that made almost everybody fall off their seats.

Looking at his watch, Nico saw that they weren't there yet. He looked out of the window for the cause of the sudden stop. The train was passing a huge deep lake before it ceased moving. Although it was only three o'clock in the afternoon, it started getting darker, and fast. Nico had a strong suspicion that the dark grey clouds forming in the sky weren't rain clouds at all.

Nico's first guess was that it was a monster. A very powerful monster, in fact – he could feel something dark and powerful nearby, with an unmistakable intention to kill. The light in the train went out completely and since the sun outside was gone, the students were left in total darkness. Nico seized the hilt of his sword in his bag, while Percy grabbed the pen in his pocket, ready to use Riptide at any moment. If it was indeed a monster, then the demigods would have no choice but to fight it and the wizards would see their powers. If, as Nico hoped, it was something dangerous from the wizarding world, maybe, just maybe, Percy and him could defeat it without the use of their weapons...

'What's happened?' asked Ron. 'I hope it's not a Dementor again...'

'Don't worry – if it is, I'll cast a Patronus to drive it away,' Harry said.

Nico wondered what a Dementor is and was about to ask Harry about it but, suddenly, the train started rocking slowly, as if something large was getting on board. A few screams were heard and a sound of something large crashing on the floor. Nobody dared to look outside in the corridor, everybody just stood in the compartment, weapons ready, waiting to find out what disturbed the train ride.

'What the hell? What's happened?' Malfoy's annoyed voice said. The sharp jolt made him stumble backwards and hit his head on the wall hard. So hard that he passed out for a few moments.

'Shut up and stay quiet!' Nico muttered, which quickly shut Malfoy up.

Suddenly, an aura of fear and death engulfed the compartment. Something big and dark was standing outside the door. Malfoy, still on the floor, started shaking slightly, realising that he'd lost his wand. The wizards raised their wands higher and the demigods seized their weapons tighter when the door opened... revealing a tall wide dark figure standing outside. _A Dementor!_ Was Harry's immediate thought and he said,

'Expecto Patronum!'

A stag made of pure light appeared in the room, facing the dark figure, which turned out to be the furthest thing away from a Dementor.

A hideous monster – a Greek monster, as Nico noticed – stood in front of them. It had more than a dozen tentacles for legs, and from the front of its lower body grew four dog heads which started barking as they saw the two demigods. The monster had six heads with amazingly long necks and four eyes each. All the six arms the monster possessed were holding weapons – a sword, a dagger, a scythe, an axe, an iron club and a large heavy knife.

Nico recognised the creature as a Scylla – a Greek monster, said to haunt caves near seas and oceans.

In a few moments, Harry's Patronus dimmed quickly until it disappeared completely due to his shock, revulsion and fear. Everyone in the compartment was frozen in terror, except for the demigods who quickly wielded their swords, ready for battle. Malfoy, who saw nothing due to the Patronus standing in front of him previously and hiding the view of the monster, kept saying 'What's happened? Is someone there?' At that moment the lights in the train turned on once again and the second Malfoy glimpsed the monster, he let out a piercing shriek of terror.

At the same time, accompanied by constant barking and a loud roar, the Scylla raised its weapons and lunged at its targets, who happened to be Luna, Nico, Percy and Neville.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, a cliff hanger in the second chapter. I'm so mean, aren't I? Anyhow, sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get chapter three done faster. Please review or I'll send a Scylla after you. And believe me, it'll be a terrifying experience...


	3. Battling The Scylla

**A/N: **VERY early update! Anyway this was done a bit too fast and some of it might seem boring and unnecessary, but it'll matter later in the story. Please forgive me if this chapter seems short and a bit boring, but I promise the next one will be better!

**Disclaimer: **For the third time, I DON'T OWN Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I tried to beg the writers for them... no avail...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Battling The Scylla**

As the Scylla attacked, the wizards were brought out of their stupor and, immediately, several white and red lights shot out of their wands at the monster. However, the Scylla either dodged them or blocked them with its weapons. One of Harry's spells hit it square in the chest but had no effect whatsoever.

The monster roared again and struck at Luna with its sword, which Percy deflected with Riptide. Seeing that Nico and Percy were the biggest threat here, the Scylla payed more attention to them. They slashed their swords at the Scylla's skin, but although their blows left deep wounds, each of them healed after a few seconds. Nico raised his hand, on which his skull ring resided, and, behind the monster, shadows began moving, until they became solid and seized the beast from behind, dragging it out into the corridor.

The demigods followed it, thankful for the large amount of space in the corridor, as the monster broke free of the shadow chains and prepared to strike at the demigods once again.

Nico and Percy blocked all of the Scylla's attacks, but whenever they managed to hit the monster, it remained unfazed and sometimes, their blades would even ricochet off its skin. The battle was made more difficult by the Scylla's tentacle legs always trying to injure the demigods and the loud barking of the dog heads, which was a big distraction for them.

To Nico's annoyance, the irritating girl, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville shot spells at the Scylla again. The only thing the spells did, though, was blind Nico for a split second – just enough time for the monster to charge all of its tentacles at Nico and send him flying half a dozen metres away. He was about to shout 'Don't shoot spells at it!' when he realised that Neville's spell actually worked: the knife from one of the Scylla's hands flew away from its grip.

Angered, the Scylla turned its attention to Neville, deflecting Percy's blows with its tentacles. Neville started backing away, shouting 'Incendio!' over and over again. The spell only worked on his fifth try, though, and the Scylla's empty hand caught on fire. Still, that didn't stop the Scylla from grabbing Neville by his collar and throwing him hard against the compartment wall, making him lose consciousness. The beast now turned to Luna who quickly said, 'Silencio!' and the Scylla went completely silent.

Finally rid of the overwhelming barking, Nico and Percy slashed their swords at the Scylla, making it lose three more of its weapons; only the sword and the scythe were left now.

'KILL!' the Scylla roared, breaking the silencing charm and turning to Percy and Nico again. 'KILL, KILL, KILL ALL DEMI–'

Percy lunged at the monster, striking at its mouth with Riptide as often and as hard as he could, stopping the Scylla from giving away his and Nico's identities. He then relentlessly hit the monster, leaving deep gashes on its body, but still... it would not die!

'Percy, its eyes!' Luna suddenly shouted, surprising everyone, even herself. 'Its eyes are its weakest spot! If you harm them it will die!'

Percy did what he was told, raising his sword high, planning to slash all of the Scylla's eyes with his sword in two blows. He didn't care that his chest was left unprotected – the only spot that could make him die was on the small of his back, anyway – but soon realised that he'd made a mistake. The Scylla drew its remaining weapons back and stabbed Percy with both of them in the right side of his chest. He stumbled backwards and fell on the floor clutching his side in pain. _What the Hades?.._ Nico thought, staring wide-eyed at Percy. _Blood?_

There was, indeed, blood leaking from Percy's wounds. They already began healing, though, and soon, all that was left of the injuries were two long pale scars. While Percy was in a mild shock, Nico's thoughts were running wild. _How is this possible? Percy isn't supposed to get wounded, he's bathed in Styx for gods' sakes! He's supposed to be invincible... _Nico hadn't seen Percy get hurt at all for over a year now. No weapon could ever harm him... so where did this monster – who was stronger than normal monsters, Nico noted – get the weapons to hurt somebody with the Achilles curse?

He was suddenly feeling scared, but pushed the feeling aside as the Scylla aimed its weapons at him. Although he was already worn out he raised his hand again and commanded the shadows to seize the Scylla's weapons and get them out of its grasp. Furious, the monster grabbed Nico's throat before he could do anything else, its fingers feeling like white-hot blades on Nico's skin and started chocking him, so hard, that Nico's arms went numb, and he couldn't even raise his sword.

Slowly, his surroundings dimmed. He heard shouts, saw lights flying in front of him, as he was close to passing out. _You are going to die_, a little voice in his head said. _You are going to die..._

'NO!' Nico shouted. He couldn't die now, not because of one monster! He had to concentrate. Where was the monster's weak spot? The eyes! That's what Luna had said! He was about to strike them, but didn't. He first wanted to make sure he would definitely harm the Scylla's eyes. He began chanting an incantation in Greek, which literally made _every _shadow in the train come alive and fly to his sword, encircling it like a shield, and making it more black, if it were possible. Then, with several swift flicks of his sword, Nico cut the Scylla's eyes open, making not blood, but a misty purple substance come out of them.

'AARRGH!' the monster screamed, as it released Nico's throat and stumbling backwards.

Nico took deep breaths to recover his throat, as the Scylla fell on the floor. He noticed that a crowd of students, and even teachers, stood on either side of the corridor, observing the whole fight. He ignored them and, with the last bit of his strength, he forced himself to stand up and ask the Scylla,

'Where did you come from and what kinds of cursed weapons did you use?'

The Scylla, though dying and gradually turning to dust, laughed menacingly and told the demigod,

'You'll find... out... soon enough, foolish hero.' The monster coughed, but managed a smirk at the same time. 'The situation you're in... is more serious... than you... expected...' At last, the monster completely vanished, along with all its weapons.

Percy was already standing, healed, but Nico was suddenly hit with a strong wave of tiredness and in a moment everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review if you have the time!


	4. Arriving At Hogwarts

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Yes, life is very unfair.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Arriving At Hogwarts**

_He was standing in a spacious room with ebony walls that somehow resembled his cabin. There was a fireplace, in which bright fire was burning. The atmosphere here was like in the Underworld, and that made Nico feel safe. There were weapons in the room – swords, bows, shields, knives, as if somebody was expected to fight._

Where am I?_ Nico thought. He realised the room lacked windows and a door._

_Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him._

_'Greetings, Nico di Angelo' the figure said. 'I will be teaching you how to use your powers.'_

_The voice belonged to a thirteen-year-old boy._

_'What do you mean? I know how to use my powers!' Nico said defensively._

_The boy in front of him laughed. It was a cold laugh and immediately made Nico feel like he needed his sword. Now._

_'Let me rephrase: I will be teaching you how to _master_ your_ full_ power...'_

_Nico then sensed that something dreadful was going to happen. He sensed death, death and more death... and for the first time in his life, it made him feel uneasy..._

Nico awoke with a start. The room he was in was too bright. Blinking, until his eyes could see normally again, he realised he was in the train compartment.

'Nico! You're awake!' Percy said.

His voice sounded louder than normal to Nico and he realised he was feeling a bit dizzy.

'Here,' Percy offered him a square of ambrosia.

Nico gladly took it and once he ate it, he felt a rush of energy flowing through his body. He noticed that the wizards in the compartment, mainly Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were staring at him oddly, almost suspiciously. He was puzzled, but then it hit him – they were mortals and he had just killed a monster in front of them.

He would have loads of explaining to do.

'How did you do it?' Ron asked. Nico noticed a bit of envy in his voice. 'Wandless magic?'

'Er, what the shadow thing?' Nico questioned.

Ron nodded. 'Yeah, d'you have a wand in that sword or something?'

'No, and it wasn't magic,' Nico replied.

'Then what is it?'

'It's hard to explain... You wouldn't understand, anyway.' Nico snapped and quickly put his sword in his bag when the red-haired wizard reached for it.

'That wasn't some sort of Dark Art, I hope?' the annoying girl, Hermione, asked Nico.

'Sort of,' Nico replied bluntly.

'But... the Dark Arts are evil!' Harry was close to shouting.

'I think you're talking about different Dark Arts here.' Percy told them. 'We... use a different type of magic than you do, but no more questions!' he added noticing that Hermione was about to say something.

She huffed.

'I wasn't going to ask about your... powers,' she said. 'I'm more interested in what that monster was after,' she looked from Percy to Nico. 'Do you two know anything about it?'

'Well, the monster was after Nico and me,' Percy told her. 'We're often hunted by creatures like that.' When he noticed the wizards bemused expressions, he tried to explain, 'They're trying to kill us because of our... parentage.'

That was not a lie.

'Still, I don't understand why it would attack you guys,' Percy said, addressing Luna and Neville.

The latter just shrugged, truly confused, and Luna just stared at Percy for a few moments and, not saying a word, went back to reading her magazine. Normally this time, not backwards.

A thought struck Percy unexpectedly. _What if Luna and Neville are demigods?_ Neville's spells worked against the Scylla and Luna sort of resembled Annabeth. _She could possibly be the daughter of Athena, _Percy mused, _I will have to talk to her later, when there is no wizards around. Although it would be strange if they were half-bloods – they're fifteen and by that age, demigods are supposed to be at Camp._

He then noticed Nico's bothered expression.

'Nico, are you all right?'

The son of Hades jumped at the sound of Percy's voice.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing,' Nico lied. Really, he was worried about his disturbing dream. Was it just a dream, Nico thought hopefully, or was it something more? Likely, it was the latter, because demigods don't often have normal dreams...

Meanwhile, Percy was musing about how he managed to be injured by the Scylla. A few months after he has bathed in the river Styx, he had actually missed getting wounded – just a little though. Somehow, being almost invincible made him feel a bit inhuman. This situation was different, though – the Scylla had such strong weapons that they could harm a person with the Achilles curse. _Maybe, as the Scylla had said, this quest is more serious than we'd expected, _Percy thought.

The rest of the train ride was silent. The demigods thought about their problems while the wizards were each trying to figure out different things. Ron was thinking about how to ask Nico to teach him to control shadows, Hermione was planning a trip to the library to find out about what sort of magic exactly the two newcomers were using, Neville was wondering why the monster attacked him and why only Luna's and his spells worked against it, Ginny was still trying to get the image of the mutated creature she'd seen an hour ago and Harry – his thoughts were currently focused on the strange and suddenly very suspicious thirteen-year-old, Nico di Angelo.

At first, Nico seemed a bit grumpy and unsociable to Harry, but thirteen-year-olds sometimes behave like that. Then, when he saw Nico, fighting... it sent shivers through Harry's whole body as he remembered the menacing gleam in Nico's eyes during the battle and the aura of death that surrounded him at that time. Harry shuddered, remembering how all the shadows around him, even his own, rushed towards Nico's sword when he commanded them to do so.

Of course, Nico defeated the monster, but that only made him seem more powerful and therefore more intimidating. Maybe even more powerful than Percy, who was at least four years older than Nico and whose serious injury healed in a matter of seconds.

Harry was surprised, as well as slightly disappointed that Ron and Hermione weren't too worried about the two teenagers. At first, they seemed all right to Harry, but now, after the epic battle with the monster, Percy and Nico – _especially_ Nico – seemed a bit too weird and different to Harry. If not downright dangerous.

* * *

><p>'So, how d'you think the Scylla managed to injure you?' Nico asked Percy quietly. They'd just got off the train and were walking a little behind the crowd of students that followed a teacher who Nico remembered as Professor Grumpy-Plant, though he wasn't completely sure.<p>

'Dunno,' Percy said. 'It wasn't too painful or anything; it felt like a mere scratch, but still... Where do you think the Scylla came from anyway?'

'It's a sea monster,' Nico stated. 'It was probably in the lake we were passing on the train.'

'But are monsters even supposed to be in England?' Percy wondered. 'I mean, it was after us, but why would it come all the way from America here?'

Nico shrugged. 'All I know is that we'll have to be extra careful in the castle.'

'Didn't Chiron say it had magical protection or something like that?'

'Do you seriously think that's enough to keep monsters away from here? They could still–'

'What do you mean by that, eh? Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world!'

It was Harry who said it. He was walking in the back of the crowd and, unknown to Percy and Nico, he was listening to parts of their conversation.

'Hasn't anybody ever told you that it's rude to eavesdrop, Porter?' Nico said, annoyed.

'It's Potter,' Ron corrected, appearing beside Harry along with Hermione.

'Whatever,' said Nico, suddenly reminding Percy of a certain god of wine. 'And what we're talking about is none of your business.'

The demigods continued walking forward silently, ignoring Harry's angry glare. When he was about to question Nico and Percy again, he stopped abruptly in his tracks, noticing the skeletal beast that were pulling the carriages this year.

Unlike Harry's, the demigods' attention was drawn to the enormous castle in front of them. Near the castle, was a wide lake and to its right side – a large forest.

Percy admired the lake, planning to take a swim in it if he was allowed. Nico, on the other hand, was gazing at the forest. It was dark, creepy and seemed to be a place with loads of deathly, terrifying, dangerous things... in other words – the forest was awesome.

As Nico and Percy got into a carriage, Percy wondered what the strange skeletal winged horses were. Since Nico saw them often in the Underworld, he explained to Percy that they were Thestrals and why many other people couldn't see them.

Luna, Neville, and a short mousy haired boy were sitting inside the coach, which started moving towards a road that led to the castle. As they approached the castle, Nico began to feel a strange sensation – a lot of death was near. Usually, he felt it in the presence of a ghost, and he wondered if there were any spirits inside the castle.

In a few minutes, the coach was in front of the tall doors of Hogwarts. As the demigods walked into the entrance hall, they were amazed at the bright, spacious interior of the castle. The crowd of students went into the double doors on the right side of the corridor. Nico and Percy were about to follow them, when they heard a sharp voice,

'Mr Jackson, Mr di Angelo, wait a minute, please.'

A tall old woman in green robes approached them, carrying a three-legged stool with a dark-brown worn-out hat sitting on top of it. A line of students, each of them, Nico guessed, no older than eleven, were following her.

'My name is Professor McGonagall,' the woman introduced herself to the demigods. 'Follow me to the Great Hall.'

She opened the double doors.

While Percy first noticed the four long tables stretching out from one end of the large room to the other, as well as the hundreds of candles floating in mid-air, illuminating plates and glasses on the tables, and the ceiling which imitated the sky outside, Nico eyed the chalk-pale transparent ghosts that were freely roaming the Hall, as if it were completely normal.

He didn't bother to count how many ghosts there were, but guessed there were more than a hundred of them. Nico frowned. He had never seen ghosts outside of the Underworld, unless he'd summoned them himself. A small smile played across his lips as he thought about how Hades always got enraged if a person escaped death. _Wow,_ thought Nico, following Professor McGonagall, _these ghosts are lucky my father doesn't know that they're here…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have a feeling that my writing is getting worse every time I post a new chapter... Please tell me if that's true or not!


	5. The Sorting and The Prophecy

**A/N: **Finally, new chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Every time I say this, I feel like I am holding the sky. However, I shall say it again: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Sorting and A Prophecy**

If, a month ago, you had told Nico di Angelo that, one day, he would be sent to a magic school, then forced to wait, with a group of eleven-year-olds, to be Sorted, whatever that meant, all the while witnessing a dirty old wizarding hat singing an agonisingly long song, he would have laughed at you. However, currently, Nico found himself in that precise situation, along with Percy, both feeling slight discomfort from all the stares directed to them from Hogwarts students. Nico could practically read the questions in the students' eyes: _Who are these two people? Why are they standing with the first-years? Why aren't they wearing a uniform?_.. And so on.

The demigods felt better, however, when Professor McGonagall put the stool with the hat on it on the floor, the rip on it opened and started – Nico still couldn't quite believe it – singing. The demigods eyed it for a while, amused, and then observed the teachers sitting at the fifth table in the Hall.

At the centre of the table sat an old grey-haired man who had a long beard and wore half-moon glasses. That was how Chiron described the Headmaster of Hogwarts to the demigods, so Nico guessed the man was Professor Bumblebee. Or Dymbledoor. _Damn,_ thought Nico, _I've forgotten his name again_.

On the Headmaster's right sat a black-haired man with pale sallow skin and a hooked nose. His dark eyes were on the two newcomers, as he scrutinised them with a suspicious expression. Next to him, Nico saw a woman with dark-green eyes and large thick glasses. She was covered in a shawl and was gazing absent-mindedly into a misty crystal white ball that was in her hands. There were several more teachers at the table, along with a short ghost who just stared blankly in space, but the one who caught the demigods' eyes was a short woman with pallid skin and abnormally large bulging eyes. Her appearance immediately reminded Nico and Percy of a frog, no, a toad, and Percy thought, _I'm definitely calling her Madame Toad from now on._ He quietly whispered his idea to Nico, who approved with a chuckle.

Finally, the hat finished singing, and Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment, saying,

'The Sorting will now begin. When I call out your name–'

'Professor McGonagall, I shall make a small announcement before you start..'

It was the Headmaster who had spoken.

'Yes, Professor Dumbledore.'

_Dumbledore!_ Nico thought. _That's his name. I hope I won't forget this time._

Dumbledore stood up and said,

'We will have two foreign students at Hogwarts this year.' He motioned to Percy and Nico. 'Their names are Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. They will be Sorted with the first-years and since they are new to this school, please treat them nicely and make them feel welcome.' With that he sat down.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued,

'When I call your name, you will put on the Sorting Hat and, when you are Sorted, walk to the table that represents your House. Amsterdam, George!'

A short skinny first-year walked towards the stool. The moment the Sorting Hat touched his head it shouted out, 'SLYTHERIN!'

George went towards the table labelled by a green banner with a snake on it.

'Anderson, Tom!' Professor McGonagall called.

The boy went to Hufflepuff. Then three more people were Sorted into Gryffindor.

In a few minutes, everybody whose last names started with A, B or C were Sorted and, before he knew it, Nico's name was called.

'Di Angelo, Nico!'

The demigod slowly walked towards the stool and put the Sorting Hat on his head. It fell below his eyes and blocked the view of the Hall from him completely.

_Well, well, well what do we have here?_ A small voice said inside his head. _Plenty of courage, I see. _

_Who's this? _Nico wondered. Then a thought struck him. _Wait, the Hat's _talking_ to me?_

_Do not be alarmed, this is part of the Sorting... You are very cunning I see... Hardworking... Intelligent... Could fit in any House..._

Nico was feeling quite uncomfortable, feeling the Hat digging through his mind, looking through his memories and experiences. _Uh oh,_ he thought, _this is bad._

_I see you're not a normal wizard... No, you're not a wizard, at all... What are you then?_ The voice of the hat mused.

_Just don't look at my memories,_ Nico pleaded. _Don't look at my memories..._

_Why not? I won't be able to Sort you properly if I don't. Wait, what's this? Demigods? Gods? Titans? A war... _

'AAAH! What is this?' The Hat's shout was so loud in his mind, Nico was sure all of the students in the Great Hall had heard it. Unfortunately, the Sorting Hat saw his memories of the Underworld and his journey through the Labyrinth.

_There is so much blood in your past! And you are very closely connected to the Dark Arts... Hmm... Death... Blood... Murder... How did you survive all this?_

Thankfully, the Hat didn't see any of Nico's much darker memories, because he did his best to block them.

_Well, don't want me to see more, eh? I've seen enough though, to know that you'd do excellent in Slytherin._

_Where that Malfoy guy is?_ Nico thought. _No, don't Sort me in Slytherin! Anywhere but Slytherin..._

_Are you quite sure? Well then what about Gryffindor? Yes, you have faced much danger... Only the bravest could accomplish that and survive. You'd better be in _'GRYFFINDOR!'

A small part of him didn't want to take the Hat off, because Nico knew he'd be greeted by numerous stares from the wizards in the Hall. He was correct. Slowly, he gave the hat to Professor McGonagall, who, frowning, motioned to the Gryffindor table. As Nico walked over to the table he heard a few claps from the students, but generally, everybody was looking at him as if he was Death itself. Which, of course, he was closely related to.

As Nico sat down, next to Neville, who, surprisingly, didn't look scared of him, Professor McGonagall continued calling out the names of the first-years. Nico tried to pay attention to her and ignore the students whispering amongst themselves, most likely about his strange Sorting.

'Jaberson, Alexander!' The first-year was Sorted into Hufflepuff. And then, 'Jackson, Percy!'

Before the Hat even touched Percy's head, it shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Nico sighed in relief. At least Percy was in the same House as him. When Percy sat down next to Nico, he asked,

'Hey, what did you do to make the Hat scream? Don't tell me you recited one of Apollo's haikus to it?'

Nico scowled, 'Careful, or you'll make our cousin angry.' Nico observed as yet another kid was Sorted into Hufflepuff. 'And no, the Hat just saw some of my... unpleasant memories.'

'What kinds of unpleasant memories?' It was that annoying Harry Potter's voice again. _Can't he give me a break?_ thought Nico. 'Like you using the Dark Arts?' _Apparently not,_ Nico concluded.

'I think I have told you this before and , frankly, I'm tired of repeating myself over and over again: It. Is. None. Of. Your. Business.' Nico answered coldly.

'Yes, it is,' Harry muttered. 'For all we know you could be a Death Eater!'

Nico sniggered at this, thinking, _How much weirder can these wizards get? Seriously, who would want to eat Thanatos?_

Harry didn't seem to find this funny though and Percy decided to answer the question, for the sake of their cover.

'No, he isn't a Death Eater, whatever that means, although, he _is_ closely connected to Death...' Percy dodged Nico's fist, when it was about to hit the back of his head. 'Anyway, it's not possible to _eat_ Death.'

'Then what did the Hat see in your mind?' Harry questioned Nico. 'And why the bloody hell are you in Gryffindor?'

'Do you have any idea how annoying you are?' Nico fired back. 'Really. Can't you just leave me alone?'

Harry was about to say something else, when he realised that the Sorting was over and that Dumbledore was speaking to the students.

'Now that the Sorting is complete,' said Dumbledore. 'Let us dine.'

The moment he said the words, all kinds of food and drinks appeared on the tables of the Great Hall, making the demigods' eyes widen slightly. All the other students, however, began putting food in their plates and started eating, casually talking amongst each other. The demigods followed their example, but, when their plates were full, they realised they had a problem.

'How are we going to sacrifice food to the gods?' Nico asked Percy, making his voice as low as possible, due to Harry Potter trying to listen in on their conversation.

Percy shrugged, looking around. There was no sign of a fire.

Dumbledore, though, seemed to have known about the food sacrifices the demigods had to do, because, in a few seconds, he waved his wand, and a fireplace appeared next to the Gryffindor table, shocking some of the students. Percy and Nico quickly grabbed their plates and walked towards the fire. Students looked at them, bemused, as the newcomers threw small portions of their food into the flames. Percy quietly said, 'Poseidon,' while Nico muttered, 'Hades,' and then both of them returned to their seats.

As they started eating, Ron Weasley eyed them as if they had just attempted to commit suicide.

'Wha ell d'you 'oo at fo?' Ron inquired, his mouth full of food.

Nico stared at him in confusion, but Percy understood what he was trying to say and answered simply, 'Tradition.'

Ron swallowed and was about to say something else, however, Hermione silenced him with such a menacing glare that could make even some of Ares's children uncomfortable. Then, eager to change the topic, Hermione turned somewhere to her right and said,

'Nick! You were saying something before the Sorting... about the Hat's warnings.'

'Oh, yes,' answered a tall pale ghost who Nico realised Hermione had been addressing.

He smirked, as the ghost flew towards them. Percy noticed this and asked what was so amusing.

'You'll see,' was Nico's short answer, as his smirk widened. He couldn't wait to see what the spirit's reaction would be when it hit him that he was in the presence of the Ghost King.

'Yes,' the ghost continued. 'I have heard the Hat give several warnings to Hogwarts students before.' The ghost was on the other side of the table, opposite Nico. 'It was always when the school was in–'

_Bingo_, thought Nico, as the ghost stared right at him, becoming even more pale than he already was, his eyes widening significantly.

'You – you,' Nick stuttered. 'I – you are – Hades – Underworld...'

'I was wondering why there are so many ghosts here – so many people that have escaped death,' Nico said casually. 'Maybe you – Nick, is it not – could explain this to me?'

The ghost looked as if he was about to faint, if a spirit could faint, that is. Nick bowed repeatedly, holding his head, so it would not fall off, muttering apologies and something about being scared of moving on.

Nico sighed and slowly said, 'Whatever, just remember that ghosts shouldn't interfere with the lives of living people.' Nico couldn't resist inserting a threat. 'If I see you, or any one of the others, doing that, I might just have to send you to my father to have a nice chat with him.'

Percy was hiding his grin as the ghost muttered something incoherently and then, quicker than the wind, rushed out of the Great Hall. _This could actually be fun,_ Nico mused, making a note to manipulate some ghosts into helping him pull of a few pranks. Otherwise, he would literally die of boredom at this school.

The wizards looked confused at Nearly-Headless Nick's reaction to Nico, their bemusement growing larger as other ghosts, at the sight of the new student, grew terrified, apologised over and over again and bowed to him, as if he was their King. Which, unknown to the wizards, of course, Nico was.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, which made the demigods extremely uncomfortable because of their ADHD. Harry and, occasionally, Ron, kept questioning Nico about the strange behaviour of the ghosts, only Hermione being polite enough to leave him alone. Still, Nico found an effective way to ignore both of the wizards – listening to very loud rock music on his iPod. Harry, Ron and Hermione were puzzled that something electronic could work in Hogwarts, Harry and Ron planning to ask Hermione for an explanation and Hermione, herself, planning to read up on the issue more. What the wizards (and Percy) didn't know, was that Nico went to the Hecate cabin at Camp, minutes before leaving and asked his friend, Kylie, to enchant his iPod, so it could work in a magical place. Now it worked even better than before.

After the students have finished eating, Nico was lost in his thoughts and the music, when Percy jerked his headphones off so Nico could hear the Headmaster's speech.

'...have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year – Dolores Umbridge.'

_They have Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons? _Thought Nico. _Well, this isn't good news. _He was definitely going to be an outcast here.

'Hey,' Percy whispered. 'The new teacher's Madame Toad.'

Percy was correct. The Umbridge woman stood up when Dumbledore called her name and uttered a small cough, interrupting, Dumbledore's further speech.

'Hem, hem.'

Her voice was sickly sweet, very high and a bit girlish, so, in short, Nico hated it.

Dumbledore, hesitated for a second, before sitting down on his chair and turning to Professor Umbridge, looking eager to hear what she had to say. Madame Toad turned to the students.

'How lovely it is, to be back at Hogwarts and to see such happy faces looking back at me,' Umbridge began.

Nico, looking around, didn't see many happy faces. In fact, there were none.

'I truly hope we can all become good friends.' Some people sniggered at this, but Umbridge continued, nonetheless. 'As some of you may know, I am from the Ministry of Magic and the Ministry thinks that the education of young witches and wizards is very important. The unique powers that all of you possess...'

And she droned on and on about education at Hogwarts and how she was planning to make a "few" changes in it. It didn't take long for Nico to figure out that whatever magical Ministry Madame Toad was working for, was interfering into the Hogwarts School. If the "progress for progress's sake must be discouraged" or the "pruning the practices that need to be prohibited" talk didn't convince Nico, then the small scowls on some of the teachers' faces (which Madame Toad completely ignored) sure did.

When Umbridge finished her speech, she sat down and the Headmaster stood up again. Nico noticed that the restlessness that was previously in the Hall during Madama Toad's speech partially vanished as students started paying a bit more attention to what Dumbledore was saying. It didn't last long though, because, for the second time that evening, the Headmaster was interrupted.

This time, the sky at the ceiling of the Great Hall grew darker and darker, while most of the candles in the room blew out, leaving only enough light for the students to see clearly if they squinted hard enough. All the attention turned to the woman with the misty orb Nico had noticed before, because she started shaking all over, her eyes widening, as she stood, turned to the demigods and started to tell, what Nico guessed was a prophecy in the wizarding world.

'_Two evils approach with a goal to vanquish magic from the world... The stronger evil hidden by the weaker... Two newcomers shall face their foes... They shall either prevail or cause the balance of all beings to shatter... The son of the sea shall battle one enemy... The son of death shall either succumb to darkness, or turn to light... He will be forced to make a choice between family and power... Between peace and DESTRUCTION!' _Before she even finished talking, the bespectacled woman collapsed on the floor.

All of the candles were relit and the ceiling became normal again. A teacher from the table began trying to make the woman who told the prophecy conscious again, while the rest of the people in the Great Hall turned to Percy and Nico, looking at them with fear. Not confusion or distrust as before – simply fear.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, after a few moments, and addressed the students,

'You are all dismissed and may head back to your dormitories.' Students hesitantly stood up and, one by one, started exiting the Hall. 'Nico di Angelo! Percy Jackson!' Dumbledore spoke again. 'Please, follow me to my office.'

The demigods exchanged glances, both wondering what the Headmaster would say to them, and then did as they were told.

Before Nico left the Hall, though, he had glimpsed Harry Potter again. The wizard had an expression on his face that plainly said, 'I will not stop until I find out who you are and where you came from.'

That left Nico downright frustrated. There was no other word for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review if you have time. I would greatly appreciate that.


	6. Percy's Thoughts and Nico's Nightmare

**A/N:** This chapter may seem a bit unnecessary but it will be important later in the story. Anyhow, everyone who is reading this, if the story is getting boring or sort of confusing, please let me know! Should I continue this or not? Is the plot all right? Is my writing OK?

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Harry Potter? No. Percy Jackson and the Olympians, however... No.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Percy's Thoughts and Nico's Nightmare**

Percy had loads of things on his mind that night. And it wasn't about how he would be treated on his first day as an "exchange student" at Hogwarts, or anything relating to that. The son of Poseidon had much more important things to think about. One of them being the prophecy, obviously about him and Nico, made at dinner in the Great Hall.

_Two evils approach with a goal to vanquish magic from the world... The stronger evil hidden by the weaker..._

Percy wished he knew what those evils were. However, one thing Percy had learned during his adventures in the past five years, is that you can't always get what you want. He had given much thought to the prophecy, though, and guessed that one of the evils, obviously the weaker, could be Voldemort. Or Lord Voldy Von Vomitface, as Percy preferred to call him in his mind. _But what about the stronger?_ Percy wondered for what he guessed was the hundredth time that night._ Which is hidden? Gods, I hate prophecies, they are so confusing!_

_The son of the sea shall battle one enemy..._ Another disturbing issue for Percy. _What enemy will I face?_ He mused. _And, more importantly, will I win?_ Of course, he had the Achilles curse, however, with the way that Scylla on the train sliced his chest with its blade so easily... Percy wasn't sure he was as safe as he used to be the past year.

Percy sighed. It was past midnight, but, unlike Nico, he still couldn't get any sleep. He was thankful, at least that he was in a dormitory with only Nico as his roommate. That way he felt like he was back at camp. Also, the room was very cosy. It was split in half with two beds on each side. On Nico's half, the walls were coloured black and on Percy's they were blue. In other words, the room was perfect for Percy, and, on another occasion, he would have fallen asleep seconds after he would lay his head down on the pillow. Now, however, he was just too worried about everything.

Like the conversation with Professor Dumbledore in his office.

After the feast, the Headmaster had led them to the entrance of his office, which was a gargoyle that lifted them up like and elevator to a massive door, after Dumbledore had told it the password: Acid Pops.

Then, when they had went into the office, they had expected Dumbledore to start questioning them about the prophecy or even ask them to leave the school, suspicious, like that Potter boy.

'About the prophecy,' began Dumbledore, as the demigods braced themselves. 'Just be careful. Both of you. I know you have already figured out that this quest of yours holds more dangers for you than you had expected.'

That was all he had said regarding the issue and then began giving the demigods basic information, to help them with their mission, about the school, the wizarding world in general and, naturally, Lord Voldemort.

Apparently, Voldemort had been resurrected, in a way, last June, during a wizard tournament at Hogwarts and Harry Potter was the only one witnessing his revival. Professor Dumbledore told them how Voldemort was robbed of his powers in the first place, and the demigods had finally understood why Harry Potter was so famous. After he finished the brief story, Dumbledore had informed the demigods about the Ministry of Magic, the Daily Prophet and how so few people believed in the Dark Lord's return.

'What do you mean nobody believes you?' Nico inquired. 'Shouldn't this Minister be more worried about the safety of the wizarding world and consider Voldemort's return more seriously?'

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

'Unfortunately, Cornelius Fudge is more concerned about his position as Minister for Magic...' The Headmaster explained. 'You see, the return of Voldemort would mean tonnes of problems from the Ministry. And Cornelius refuses to believe me because he feels threatened by me, fearing that I am planning to overthrow him. Which, I assure you, is not the case.'

After Dumbledore filled them in on how things were at Hogwarts, warning them to be weary of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, he let them choose the lessons they wanted to take and gave them their timetables and uniforms. Thankfully, despite their ages, Nico and Percy were put in fifth year because, for some reason, Dumbledore wanted the demigods to keep an eye on Harry Potter and, possibly, befriend him. While Percy was quite fine with the idea, Nico was plainly annoyed. Afterwards, came the interesting part – the explanation of how to defeat Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore told them that he had been doing some research and had found out what the enemy's Horcruxes were: the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, a ring, a snake that was always with Voldemort and a diary, which was, thankfully, already destroyed two years ago. Dumbledore told the demigods that he would try to figure out where those objects are hidden and let them know about the locations of the Horcruxes as soon as possible.

'Professor,' Percy said. 'I remember Chiron told us that Voldemort created seven Horcruxes...'

The Headmaster's face had darkened significantly at Nico's statement.

'Indeed, that is true. I even know what this Horcrux is and where it is hidden,' said Dumbledore. 'However, it is not the time for you to know that.'

'Why?' asked the demigods in unison.

'This Horcrux is not difficult to get rid of and... you will figure it out in time.'

The Headmaster accepted no more questions on that matter and instead told the demigods where their room was (they would have to go through a bronze-coloured door at the end of a corridor near the boys' dormitories) and dismissed them, wishing them a nice stay at Hogwarts.

Before they had left, though, Nico had remembered something important.

'Headmaster, you know of the incident with the Scylla on the Hogwarts train, right?' When Dumbledore nodded, Nico continued, 'Neville Songbutton – I mean... Longbottom – and Luna Lovegood, unlike the other wizards, could harm the monster with their spells. So, we think they might be demigods and there are possibly more of them at this school. If so, can we reveal to them what they are and take them to Camp Half-Blood?'

Dumbledore thought for a moment, before replying,

'Certainly. However, Hogwarts can protect them from monsters almost as well as the Camp. And, if their spells work against monsters, they can train here as well. Let the demigods choose where they would like to stay.'

With that, Percy and Nico nodded and left the room.

Suddenly, Percy's thoughts were interrupted by a barely audible 'No, don't...' from Nico. Percy glanced at his cousin. He was still asleep. 'Stop it!'

Percy frowned looking across the room at Nico's face which looked sad and horror-struck. Percy was about to awaken his cousin, but a horrible feeling rushed over him as he remembered the last lines of the prophecy. _The son of death shall either succumb to darkness or turn to light... He will have to choose between family and power... between peace and destruction..._

_What did those words mean?_ Percy wondered. They obviously related to Nico. _The son of death... _However, succumb to darkness or turn to light? A choice between peace and destruction? Did those things really await Nico? And, if so, would Nico make the right choice?

Percy pushed the thought aside. Of course, he would. Percy wouldn't doubt his friend. Ever.

'Nico,' Percy whispered. There was no reaction from his cousin. 'Hey, Nico! Wake up!' Percy said louder, making Nico awaken with a start, breathing as if he had just run several hundreds of kilometres.

'You OK?' Percy asked after a few minutes.

'Yeah.' Nico's voice was raspy. 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Percy could tell from Nico's expression that he was far from fine and, of course, Percy was worried. Why wouldn't he be – Nico, in some way, was a little brother Percy's never had. Still, Percy decided to question Nico about what he had seen in his nightmare tomorrow in the morning, after Nico had had some rest. Percy, himself, was desperately trying to think of something relaxing and comforting to lull him to sleep. Like the sea... and the ocean...

Nico was trying to do the same thing, but no avail. He knew that the nightmare he had just seen wouldn't leave his mind for quite a while. The dream was the same as the one Nico had seen in the train, however, only at first...

'_I will be teaching you how to _master _your _full_ power...' The boy in Nico's dream said._

_The boy stepped into the light of the fireplace, but Nico still couldn't see his face – it was concealed by a hood. The stranger then muttered something Nico couldn't understand and a person appeared near him: a woman with brown hair and piercing green eyes. She looked confused and terrified at the same time. _

'_This,' the boy continued, as Nico was overrun with a feeling that someone was going to die. 'Is a technique I have been perfecting since I was first told I was a demigod.' A dark wooden sword appeared in the boy's hand. 'I shall use my language, however, when you try this, say in Greek: _Shadows, I command you to consume the life of my opponents._'_

_With that the boy pointed his sword to the woman, who froze in place, and started chanting the same phrase repeatedly, which Nico couldn't understand. Suddenly, the woman started to shiver and breathe heavily. _She will die_, Nico's instincts told him, _she will die..._ Nico tried to stop what the boy was doing, but found that he couldn't move. He tried shouting, but couldn't hear what he was saying. Soon, the woman started turning pale, and Nico noticed that the hands of her shadow were clinging to her... _Slowly devouring her life energy,_ he realised. _

_In less than a minute, the woman fell to the floor, limp, and Nico was able to move again. He rushed to the woman, but her dead body vanished. Nico turned angrily towards the smirking boy._

'_What did you do that for?' He shouted. Although Nico knew that this was a dream, he felt that the woman had died in real life, as well._

'_To show you what you are capable of,' the boy replied simply. 'Try it, someday, but since you are inexperienced at this, remember: it will only work on the day of a new moon.'_

_Nico was barely listening. _

'_Who are you?' Nico inquired, his eyes blazing with fury. 'What are you doing in my dreams and what the Hades do you want from me?'_

'_I am merely helping you to get stronger, showing you some interesting things a demigod like you can do,' The boy said. 'If you aren't powerful enough, you will fail on your quest.'_

_Nico was shocked. How did this stranger know?_

'_Or would you rather watch how all magic disappears from this world? Isn't that what the prophecy says?' Said the boy. 'Well let me tell you something: it's more serious than you and your friend can _ever _imagine...'_

_Then..._

Nico woke up.

Assuring Percy that he was all right, although he was still filled with the dread of his nightmare, Nico lay on his bed, his eyes wide open. He was worried that if he closes them, he will be back in that horrid dream.

Nico wondered how the boy knew of his quest. And the prophecy. However, the fact that bothered him the most was that the boy from his dream told him he was a demigod. That was not possible, was it? Only children of Hades could control shadows, and Nico's father had not mentioned anything to him about another one of his children...

_Anyway, what was that guy trying to get me to do? _Nico wondered._ Why would I want to kill someone like that? _Still, the boy told Nico to try what he had showed him with such certainty, Nico felt like it was inevitable... _No!_ Nico told himself. _I am not a murderer._

Nico sighed, looking at his watch. Two o'clock in the morning. He still had about five hours to rest, however, Nico decided he would not sleep tonight. He would just eat some ambrosia in the morning to regain his strength.

Little did he know, Percy was planning to do the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review if you have the time.


	7. A New Ally and a New Enemy

**A/N: **You have the right to kill me. You do really, but I am truly VERY sorry for not updating for such a long time. However, I've had little time to write this and did not often have access to the Internet, but I don't think that is a good excuse. At any rate, I PROMISE, no SWEAR to get the next chapter out soon, but right now, please enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I wrote a nice little letter to both J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, requesting for the rights to their amazing books... Sadly, they declined my request. I am in a deep depression.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**A New Ally and a New Enemy**

There was NO Ratmoles Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in ANY part of America. Of that, Hermione Granger was absolutely sure. She had woken up very early this morning and immediately headed to the library. She wanted – no, needed – to know the answers to so many of her questions! Where were Percy and Nico really from? Why didn't they use wands? Why were they hunted by monsters? Why had the Sorting Hat screamed when Nico had put it on? And why do the ghosts act so weird towards him?..

Hermione found no explanations in the library. More frustrated than ever before, she went to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. It was some time past six o'clock and Hermione was thankful she had left the library in time. As much as she hated admitting it... she did break into the library, without the knowledge of Mrs Pince, even getting some books from the Restricted Section... The latter, she still could not quite believe. It didn't do any harm, though, right? Mused Hermione. And nobody will find out... By now Hermione was sure that her friendship with Harry and Ron was beginning to have somewhat of a bad influence on her.

Abruptly, she froze.

Hermione was close to the entrance to the Great Hall, which was empty except for the new students from America sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking. Naturally, Hermione decided to listen in.

'I am sure one of the Horcruxes is at Hogwarts. I can feel it,' said Nico, his face serious.

Horcruxes? Hermione thought, suddenly feeling scared. She had read up on Horcruxes once, by accident. It was the most darkest, most advanced type of Dark Arts... Maybe Harry was right and Nico was indeed an evil Dark Wizard.

'Yeah, but where, exactly?' Percy asked.

'I can't pinpoint its precise location, but it's definitely here,' Nico assured him.

'OK, then, we'll have to search the castle for it later,' Percy said. 'Still, how are we going to destroy it when we find it?'

'Don't worry about it, it won't be a problem for me, but...' Nico paused.

'But what?'

'It won't go unnoticed,' said Nico. 'I mean, it will make a small, well, big... really big disturbance.'

Percy didn't seem to think about that at all.

'Who cares?' he asked. 'We'll do it away from the students. Our mission is to kill Voldemort, right? What does it matter if anyone notices? They will be thanking us later.'

They're against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Hermione thought, relieved. That's good, they are not Death Eaters after all... As Nico rolled his eyes and started explaining to Percy that it did matter, because nobody was meant to find out who they were, Hermione stepped closer to the door, into a shadow, so they newcomers would not see her. It would only be much later that she would find out she should never have made a mistake such as that with Nico nearby.

Suddenly, Nico jumped, his eyes widening, and turned towards Hermione.

He had seen her.

She tried to run – she wouldn't have if she was thinking logically – but found her way blocked by a tall wall made of shadows. She didn't have to touch the wall to know it was solid. So, Hermione did the only thing she could do in her situation – she turned to Percy and Nico with a sheepish smile.

The demigods frowned.

'Why are you spying on us?' Nico inquired sharply, glaring at Hermione.

'Come on, Nico, don't be so rude,' Percy said, turning to Hermione and asking politely, 'Hi, did you want something?' Although he was hiding it, Percy, himself, wasn't exactly pleased with the idea that Hermione was listening to them. Thank the gods I didn't mention anything about demigods, he thought.

'Oh... I, well, I... was just...' Hermione didn't have a suitable reply.

Nico's voice wasn't harsh as before, but not friendly either, as he asked,

'What did you hear Percy and I talk about?'

His dark eyes were so intense as he looked at Hermione. She felt as if the dark orbs were burning through her soul and was overcome with a strangely strong desire to hide somewhere far, far away and stay there for the rest of her life.

'I – I've heard about... Horcruxes,' she flinched as she said that. 'And – and You-Know-Who and how you're planning to... kill him.'

Truthfully, Hermione doubted that the two of them could actually succeed in doing that, but then an image flashed in her mind. Percy and Nico fighting the hideous monster – a Scylla, if she remembered correctly – on the train. She considered it and decided that they could, maybe, be capable of harming the Dark Lord. But just maybe.

'Oh, OK,' said Percy. 'Well do you mind keeping that a secret?'

Hermione frowned. Couldn't she tell Harry? He needed to know!

'No you cannot tell him!' said Nico and Hermione realised she had said her thoughts out loud.

'Yet,' Percy corrected his friend; Dumbledore mentioned that they would have to tell Harry Potter of their mission sometime.

'All right,' Hermione agreed. 'But... can I please help you with your mission?'

The demigods were taken aback at her request. They had expected much less trust from her. Hermione, however, figured that if she would help the newcomers complete their mission, she could learn more about them and where they came from. Of course, they were very, very different and Nico seemed suspicious, but they were against Voldemort, so it didn't matter. As Percy said, they would tell Harry about this later and then they could all work together to defeat Voldemort. To her, it was a perfect plan.

'I don't know Hermione... You see, it's sort of dangerous,' Percy explained. 'I told you we aren't exactly the same as the wizards here.'

'Still, you will need my help!' insisted Hermione. 'I've figured You-Know-Who has created Horcruxes, right? And one of them is in Hogwarts? I can do some research in the library for you on the school and find out where it might be hidden.'

Hermione was desperate. She just couldn't be uninvolved with whatever the newcomers were doing. She had so many questions about Percy and Nico and she was sure she would die if she hadn't found an answer to at least one of them.

Percy considered her offer. He and Nico did need information from books, and they couldn't get it themselves, because they were dyslexic. Also, Hermione could help us find other demigods at this school, thought Percy, without knowing the full truth, of course...

'If we team up,' said Percy, 'will you swear not to pester us with questions about things that you don't need to know?' Percy couldn't forget the way Hermione had tormented him and Nico on the Hogwarts train.

It took Hermione less than a moment to answer although she had a difficult time saying her next words.

'Yes, I swear.'

'OK, then,' Percy said.

'What?' Nico exclaimed, confused. How could Percy agree to this?

'Nico–'

'I said no! She is not supposed to join us.'

'Yet,' Percy corrected again. 'But what harm will it do if she helps us out now? She doesn't have to know everything and we need all the help we can get,' Percy said, trying to persuade his cousin, while Hermione looked at the thirteen-year-old with pleading eyes.

Nico stared at her for a long time. He couldn't argue with Percy – they did need help, especially with the prophecy looming over them. Still, he couldn't understand why Percy trusted people so much... Nico sighed. Maybe I should try that, as well, he thought. Who knows, maybe Hermione could become our friend. Nico was doubtful about that, however, he did think it would be cool to have someone British as a friend...

'All right,' Nico said, with the best smile he could muster as he and Percy began carefully filling Hermione in on the things she needed to know.

The witch was thrilled.

* * *

><p>'Where d'you think Hermione is?' questioned Ron.<p>

'Dunno,' was Harry's reply, as he and his best friend walked out of the Great Hall after a satisfying breakfast. 'The last time I saw her she was walking out of the Great Hall with those new students.'

'That bothers you a lot doesn't it?' asked Ron, noticing Harry's displeased expression.

'Of course! Isn't it strange that the three of them left the Hall the moment students started coming in for breakfast? It's like they're hiding something... And don't you find it disturbing that she was with that Nico bloke?'

'Look,' interrupted Ron. 'I agree, Nico's odd and somewhat suspicious, but it doesn't make him evil, right? Besides, Hermione's probably just showing them around Hogwarts...'

Harry was barely listening. As he and Ron walked into the History o Magic classroom, his attention fixed on Hermione who was surprisingly seated at the very last desk, Percy and Nico beside her, the three of them talking lively about something. As Harry and Ron came closer to them, Harry noticed that they were whispering and when they sighted Harry they stopped talking at once. It made harry angry, but he did not show it, simply saying,

'Hi, Hermione. Ron and I didn't see you this morning.'

'Oh, I was just telling Percy and Nico about Hogwarts.' Though Harry didn't know it Hermione's words were partially true.

'Are you going to sit with us?' asked Harry.

'No, I can't be distracted by anyone right now,' Hermione answered quickly. 'I need to concentrate.' As if to prove that, she got out her textbook and started reading.

'All right then.'

Harry and Ron, both seething, walked to their desks as the lesson began.

* * *

><p>Nico was feeling quite cheerful; Hermione was more help than the demigods had expected. They had acquired tonnes of important information only after half an hour of talking to her.<p>

Percy and Nico had told Hermione about what they knew about Voldemort's Horcruxes and she hadn't only described what Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket looked like, she had also told them of every potential hiding place for Horcruxes at Hogwarts that she could think of. And she didn't even need the library!

After breakfast, Hermione, instead of going to her friends, opted to show Hogwarts to the demigods. It was quite an amazing castle, the demigods had to admit. Moving staircases, living portraits, strange doors and rooms... but all of the demigods' excitement was ruined as they heard the bell ring.

Hermione had warned the two of them that their first class, History of Magic, would be very boring for them, as it was for everyone in Gryffindor except for her. The demigods knew that they would be even more bore than everybody else because of their ADHD. However, they and the rest of the class were in for a surprise. A very pleasant surprise.

As Professor Binns flew into the classroom through the wall, he had a quite jolly expression on his face. Throwing quick nervous glance at Nico, the ghost started,

'Good morning, class, and welcome back to Hogwarts! As you all know it is your O.W.L. year so we shall be learning things a bit differently this year. Today we will talk about Eric the Electrifier who during a wizarding war invented the Lightning Spell...'

The rest of the lesson went quickly, because for the first time in all the history Hogwarts it was not boring; students seemed to remember historical facts quickly for they were allowed to use spells that Mr Binns told them about. Soon the room was full of finally somewhat educated students and small flying balls of lightning. The demigods, having no wands stood in the corner, amused. Percy was thinking what would have happened if Thalia was present, while Nico had a strange feeling that the ghostly teacher wanted to make the lesson interesting just to impress him. Yes, he would have loads of fun at this school...

The next class was potions, probably the worst class Nico had ever been in. Unlike Percy, who luckily had Herbology, Nico was stuck with double potions... with the Slytherins. After a total of four consecutive explosions of his cauldron Nico received a murderous glare from the teacher, Professor Snape, who asked idly, mirth laced in his voice,

'Tell me Mr di Angelo, can you read?'

Draco Malfoy and some other Slytherins sniggered.

'No,' Nico replied truthfully.

That came as a shock to several people in the classroom, and Snape then decided to have Hermione tell Nico the names of the ingredients and the instructions. After another three explosions Nico di Angelo was officially banned from the Potions class, not that it upset him. He simply did not have a talent with such things.

Afterwards, Hermione showed the demigods where the Divination classroom was. It was their next lesson, but Nico and Percy were not looking forward to it. After receiving no straight answer about why Divination was "Rachel's job" Hermione hurried to her next class – she did not want to miss Arithmancy.

Even compared to Potions Nico thought that Divination was dreadful. Mostly because the Teacher wasn't very good at what she was teaching. Yes, Professor Trelawney did make a prophecy the day before, but Nico was starting to doubt if the prophecy was even worth believing – the Divination teacher predicted that Percy would die a terrible death by...

'Drowning in the ocean and suffocating in the ruins of Atlantis,' was Professor Trelawney's prophecy for Percy's fate. It was enough to have Nico shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Fortunately Professor Trelawney acted as if Nico did not exist, which pleased him; she might have told him that he would die after venturing into the Realm of the Dead. His mood dampened however when the teacher told the class to discuss their dreams. Nico was paired with Percy but he was in no hurry to tell his friend about the dream he had had yesterday. Nico decided to tell Percy about what he had dreamt about the day before: an eclipse. Looking at his textbook, Percy announced that Nico's dream meant that he would meet his end in the land of death. It was Percy's turn to laugh.

During the short break they had the demigods met up with Hermione and went to lunch. During that time, they debated on the nicknames they should give to all of the teachers. Professor Snape got Mr Slimeball; Trelawney had Short-Sighted Oracle (Percy chose that, not undestanding why Nico sconsidered it lame). They talked more about their mission with Hermione and much to her disapproval, Percy continued to call Voldemort Voldy Von Vomitface no matter how much Hermione had told him not to.

The last lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts, taught by Madame Toad. Nico was ready to take back all the bad things he had said about Potions and Divination – Defence Against the Dark Arts (with Madame Toad as the teacher, that is) was considered by Nico to be the best torture for evil souls in Tartarus. After hearing the teacher drone on and on about something Nico decided not to listen to, Madame Toad gave the students instructions to read. Simply read! And she wasn't planning to teach them any spells, as she had nicely pointed out. Nico couldn't use magic, of course, but the wizards needed to know how to defend themselves against Voldemort. If Nico had thought it through, he would have chosen different words to say to the teacher, but, unfortunately, he didn't.

'We're just going to _read_? Are you insane?' Nico addressed Professor Umbridge, quite serious.

'Mr di Angelo, I will only answer if your hand is up.' Madame Toad's voice was calm, but laced with anger.

Nico raised his hand and repeated his question, much to Professor Umbridge's annoyance.

'Well, what do you expect to do at this lesson, Mr di Angelo?'

'Oh, I don't know,' Nico pretended to be deep in thought. 'Maybe, you could teach us defensive spells... I might have missed something but I'm pretty sure this is _Defence Against the Dark Arts_?'

Numerous whispers could be heard in the room, as Professor Umbridge said,

'I see no reason to _use_ defensive spells if you know the theory...'

'We aren't going to use magic?' asked Ron, looking horrified. '_At all_?'

'Your hand is not up, Mr Weasley!' barked Madame Toad, as Hermione's arm shot up into the air. 'Yes, Miss Granger?'

'I think Nico is right. The whole point of this lesson is to learn and use defensive spells to train us to fight if we get attacked–'

'Surely,' Madame Toad said with a small laugh, 'you don't expect to be attacked in the classroom?'

Harry raised his hand, saying,

'And what about the outside world? We could be attacked when we are outside of school.'

'By whom Mr Potter?'

'Voldemort!' This Nico and Harry said in unison.

'Silence!' shouted Madame Toad. 'Students, the Dark Wizard who is supposedly returned from the dead-'

'He isn't dead!' Harry protested.

'Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter,' said Professor Umbridge, before continuing. 'You have been told that a Dark Wizard has returned to the living. Well, _this is a lie_.'

'IT'S NOT A LIE!' said Harry. 'It's you who is lying!'

'Harry says he has fought him and Dumbledore confirmed it's true,' Nico agreed. 'Why are you and your stinking Ministry so dumb to see it?'

Everybody stared in shock, even Professor Umbridge. She seemed to have forgotten the words she was about to say; her mouth opened and closed, as she stared at Nico, outraged that someone would try to insult her. Finally, after a few minutes, she said,

'Twenty points from Gryffindor. As I was saying, this _myth_ about a certain Dark Wizard returning _is - a - lie_. You will not be attacked during classes as well as in the outside world, as Mr Potter has pointed out. The Ministry of Magic will keep you safe. Remember, the words of Harry Potter and Nico di Angelo _are - a - lie_.

'Mr di Angelo, Mr Potter, come here, please.'

She went over to her desk and scribbled two notes on bright pink pieces of paper. She then gave them to Nico and Harry.

'Take these to Professor McGonagall.'

The two boys left silently and after a short run-in with Peeves (at the sight of Nico's glare Peeves flew away faster than he would have form an army of Bloody Barons) they arrived at Professor McGonagall's office.

The Transfiguration teacher was silent as she read Harry and Nico's letters and decided to speak after a few extremely long minutes, in Nico's opinion.

'You two called Professor Umbridge a liar?'

'Yes.'

'You told her that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?'

'Yes.'

'Both of you shouted at her and, Mr di Angelo, you insulted her and the Ministry of Magic?'

'Yes.'

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily before saying,

'You two have detention with Professor Umbridge every evening this week, starting tomorrow.'

'What?' Harry shouted. 'But – Professor McGonagall-'

'I cannot do anything about this Mr Potter,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Dolores Umbridge is a teacher and has every right to give you detention.'

'But Professor, she isn't _my_ teacher, technically...' Nico started, but remembered that Professor McGonagall might not know why he was at Hogwarts. 'Er – I mean – what I meant was...'

'No worries, Mr di Angelo, I know what you were sent here to do,' Professor McGonagall assured him. 'However, you can't let Professor Umbridge suspect anything and while you're at this school you _can_ get detentions. But I urge you to be careful.

'You too Mr Potter. Misbehaviour in front of Professor Umbridge is dangerous at this time. And I want to hear no more of you insulting the Ministry, Mr di Angelo. I know you were both telling the truth, but I along with the Headmaster don't have much power over the Ministry of Magic and its workers... To stop that, Mr di Angelo, I suggest you and your friend start carrying out your mission.'

Nico nodded, while Harry, seeing the chance, asked Professor McGonagall, 'What mission?'

'That, Mr Potter, only Mr di Angelo and Mr Jackson have the right to tell you,' she answered strictly, motioning the two out of her office.

Although Nico wasn't feeling too cheerful, he smirked at Harry's displeasure as they walked out of the room.


	8. Demigod plus Detention equals Disaster

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything, still depressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Demigod + Detention = Disaster**

'Let me get this straight. While Harry and Nico were shouting at Professor Umbridge, you were _asleep_ the _whole _time?' Hermione's voice was laced with disbelief as she waited for Percy's answer. It wasn't until the evening of the first school day that Percy mentioned he fell asleep in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'Well, yeah, I was tired,' said Percy defensively. The two of them were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione doing Percy's homework for him – a result gotten after a lot of begging from Percy's side.

'Of what?' Hermione asked, but never got her answer; Nico rushed into the common room, looking disturbed.

'Hiya,' he said absent-mindedly, before dropping into the nearest armchair, deep in thought. After a full minute of silence, he spoke, 'I think I've found where the Horcrux is hidden...'

'Seriously?' Percy exclaimed.

'Where is it?' asked Hermione.

'Well, it's hard to explain,' said Nico. After the end of their lessons, he decided to walk around the castle, hoping to find a trace of the Horcrux somewhere. However, he returned more confused than enlightened. 'The Horcrux seems to be... in a wall.'

'A wall?' Hermione questioned. 'Are you sure?'

'Positive. I was on the seventh floor when I felt a dark energy nearby. But it only led me to a wall. A plain wall.'

Hermione immediately went through a list of theories.

'it could be an enchanted wall,' she said. 'There are loads of enchanted walls in the castle. Or there could be an invisible door there. In both cases we just need the right spell to open it. I'll go to the library tomorrow and do some research – Nico, do you mind showing me where exactly that wall you found is after school tomorrow?'

'I've detention, remember?' Nico reminded her. 'It's better to go there early in the morning.'

They stayed in the common room for a short while before going to bed. Nico dropped onto his bed and fell asleep at once; he was exhausted, but for no reason. It was as if some invisible power, stronger than Morpheus himself, was dragging him away from reality, making him fall into a deep sleep...

_He'd had the same nightmare as before. The same hooded boy, showing him how to kill someone with shadows. Today though, the victim was a little boy, no older than ten, and again Nico felt the boy had really died, not just in his dream..._

_The scene changed abruptly._

_He and Percy were fighting a gigantic snake... a few metres away, a pale man with red eyes was holding a bright blue orb in his hand, smirking... the man was talking, but Nico couldn't hear him... the only thing he could decipher was the mans last words, 'the Orb of Hecate...'_

Nico awoke with a start. _What did that nightmare mean?_ was Nico's first thought. He tried to calm down, but the horrible feeling form his dream wouldn't go away. _The Orb of Hecate..._ Those words held his mind in a tight grip and Nico had a foreboding feeling whenever he tried to figure out their meaning. He stayed in bed for a few more minutes before getting up, very troubled. He noticed that the sun was already shining brightly through the windows and went to the common room to find Hermione and Percy already sitting in the empty chamber. Percy was cheerful, telling Nico he had been dreaming about Annabeth and was planning to contact her later. Unknown to Nico, Percy was simply covering up the fact that he had had the same nightmare as Nico. With the giant snake and the red-eyed man, that is.

Percy and Hermione soon followed Nico to the seventh floor, where he showed them the wall he'd encountered yesterday. Hermione tried a few spells to see if anything would change to no avail. She frowned, deep in thought for a few minutes, and then marched away from the demigods with the words, 'I'll be in the library.'

The day went quickly for the demigods. They had Transfiguration (the students were turning mice into teddy bears and hadn't noticed the demigods doodling on their parchment); next was Arithmancy (Percy and Nico could never understand how they had managed to live through the lesson); and Charms, which was quite interesting.

Professor Flitwick was against Percy and Nico sitting in his class doing nothing and asked them, since they had no wands, if they possessed anything they could channel magic through. Percy uncapped Riptide, knowing some of the students already saw him wielding it, and prayed to Hecate to let him use magic just this once... Surprisingly, his prayer was answered; Professor Flitwick made him say the incantation for a Laughing spell and Percy did, pointing his sword at Dean Thomas. The effect was very strong, so strong, in fact, that Professor Flitwick couldn't disenchant Dean and the wizard had to be dragged to the hospital wing while in hysterics. Nico managed to stay unnoticed in the shadows of the classroom, while the teacher made Percy try a few more spells, the students watching in awe as he performed every spell perfectly with Riptide. Nico though didn't want to get involved. Firstly, his sword was made from Stygian Iron, so it could be dangerous trying to enchant something with it. Secondly, if Hecate suddenly decided to incinerate Percy for using magic, Nico would watch safely from a distance and probably film the scene on a camera.

After the lesson, followed a short discussion between the demigods, in which Percy questioned if he should use magic again. After numerous threats and menacing methods of persuasion, Nico had convinced Percy not to and soon it was time for his detention. _Great,_ thought he, walking through the corridor to Madame Toads office. _I wonder what she's going to make me do..._ To his displeasure, he arrived at Umbridge's office far too quickly. Taking a deep breath, he walked in... and wished he could be anywhere, even in Tartarus, instead of here.

The walls of the office were covered in bright pink and lavender cloths – Nico's most hated colours. The floor was pink too and there were numerous tables, draped in lace, as well as vases with horrid dried flowers in them. One of the walls had a collection of plates on them, which were decorated with little kittens with bows around their necks. Nico couldn't help but be horrified of the place and was thankful to be brought out of his stupor by Madame Toads annoying cough.

'Good evening, Mr di Angelo, Mr Potter,' said Umbridge.

Nico realised that Harry had walked in and was standing beside him. The two of them greeted Professor Umbridge and sat down on a table. She gave them two long quills with very sharp points and told them to write lines.

'I want you to write, _I must not tell lies_,' she said. 'Go on.'

'You haven't given us ink, Professor,' Harry remarked, struggling to be polite.

'Oh, you won't need any,' Umbridge said, smiling evilly.

Harry started writing and the words appeared on his paper in blood-red ink. Nico noticed that the sentence had appeared on his hand at the same time, cutting his skin. Nico looked over at Madame Toad who was watching with a gleeful glint in her eyes, but then she noticed Nico.

'Why aren't you writing, Mr di Angelo?' she questioned.

'I can't write in English,' he answered. 'I can only write in Ancient Greek.'

Professor Umbridge thought for a moment, before saying, 'Write in Ancient Greek then.'

And Nico did. However, instead of writing, _I must not tell lies_, he decided to write, _Dolores Umbridge is a toad in disguise._ He figured the latter was a much cooler phrase to have imbedded on the back of his hand, since Madame Toad wouldn't understand Ancient Greek anyway. When he finished writing, he awaited the effect, but none came. His paper was blank and his hand was untouched. Nico tried again, getting the same result. Madame Toad noticed this and went over to Nico.

'You must have a worn-out quill,' she said, giving Nico another.

The demigod wrote, _Dolores Umbridge is a toad in disguise_, once again, but nothing happened. Professor Umbridge made him try several more quills, or, rather, thirty six of them, but always, Nico's blood hadn't appeared on the parchment. While Madame Toad was processing the situation, Nico wondered what could be wrong. Was it a favour of Apollo? Or was it because he was a demigod? He could not tell.

Professor Umbridge came to a decision to enchant Nico's quill a bit more. No results. She repeated the enchantment. No results. She hadn't even noticed when Nico whispered to Harry to stop writing and the wizard was simply sitting at his chair, amused at Umbridge's futile efforts to make Nico "write lines".

'What_ is _wrong_?_' Umbridge exclaimed after a while, grabbing the blood-quill from Nico's hand and touching it to a parchment. Immediately she shrieked as half the blood went from her hand onto the paper. Nico had never seen Umbridge so like a toad before: she jumped backwards in pain, knocking some desks and chairs over and attempting to heal her hand with her wand. When she was done, she threw a nasty glare at Nico and shouted,

'This is all _your_ fault! _What have you done with the quill?_'

'What could I have done? I can barely use magic, Professor,' said Nico, trying not to laugh, while Professor Umbridge breathed deeply, inflating and deflating – the pure image of a toad...

Then, Nico sensed something. Danger. He reached for his sword but –

CRASH!

Nico felt himself being thrown against a wall and, for a moment, everything was a blur. He saw something big in the middle of the room and when his vision cleared, the first thing he noticed was the wall in front of him completely destroyed. Then, his eyes focused on the monster in the centre of Umbridge's office.

It wasn't a Greek monster, of that Nico was sure. It was a giant wolf-like creature, very ugly, and with lots of grey, brown and black hair. The monster's claws and fangs were yellow and extremely long and on its back were withered dull-green vines with sharp ends that looked quite dangerous.

'Geroff me! GET – OFF!'

The voice wasn't Harry's or Professor Umbridge's; it seemed to be coming from underneath the monster's paws. Drawing his sword, Nico rushed to the monster and delivered an almighty blow to the monster's front legs. It recoiled, dark-blue blood dripping from its wound. Its shockingly bright yellow eyes concentrated on the son of Hades and it moved to attack Nico but the demigod jumped out of the way along with the person the monster was holding down. It was Neville. Nico was about to ask what had happened, but changed his mind: the wolf-monster charged at him. Nico dodged the attack, then another one. He slashed at the monster's chest, leaving a deep gash there, which, unfortunately, healed quickly.

The monster wolf was soon distracted by several orbs of light, which hit it in the side. Those were Harry's spells who was desperately trying to hurt the monster, failing, of course. This made Nico furious and he shouted,

'_Didn't you learn on the train_? YOUR SPELLS DON'T WORK AGAINST MONSTERS!'

But it was too late; the monster wolf hit Harry with its paw, knocking his wand out of his hand, and pinned him to the ground. Nico meanwhile gathered the shadows to his sword and swung it at the monster, cutting its tail right off. _I can cut it into pieces, _he realised, _if my attacks are powerful enough_. So, making shadows surround his sword again, Nico attacked the monsters fiercely, slashing its legs. Soon, both of the monsters front and hind paws were detached, lying on the floor. Nico was about to attack the wolf-monster's stomach, but its vines suddenly shot at the demigod and seized him tightly. The wolf roared triumphantly, before sinking its sharp teeth into Nico's shoulder.

Nico bit down a scream of pain, mustering just enough energy to twist his hand, (which miraculously managed to hold on to his blade) and make his sword cut the wolf-monster's fang in half. Part of the monster's fang was still in Nico's shoulder, but the demigod pulled it out, ignoring another the wave of pain. He took his Stygian blade into his left hand, thanking the gods he was ambidextrous, and attacked the monster again, this time in the stomach. He repeated this several more times, until the monster wolf was cut in half, its remaining pieces falling on the floor.

Breathing hard, Nico cursed when he noticed that the pieces of the monster were slowly crawling towards each other, trying to repair themselves. At that moment though, Nico noticed that Neville was stood up, wand in hand, pointing it at the monster, before saying 'εξαφανίζονται' and the vines around the monster wolf's pieces suddenly shone bright green, seizing the remains of the wolf, before every trace of the monster disappeared.

Exhausted, Nico leaned against a wall, fighting a battle to stay conscious. His shoulder felt as if it was on fire and Nico guessed that the wound was poisoned. _What in the name of Hades was that thing?_ Nico wondered. He had memorised every myth in Greek Mythology and had never heard of _anything_ like the monster he had just fought. Nico knew for sure it wasn't a monster from the wizarding world; Harry's spells had no effect on it whatsoever.

Looking around, he saw that Percy and Hermione were in the room tending to Neville, who seemed to have passed out after he cast the spell. Harry was gaping at the empty space left in the place of the monster and Professor Umbridge seemed to be in the same state, her eyes bulging even more than normal.

Her office was, of course, in shambles. The walls and windows were shattered, pieces of rock and glass scattered everywhere. The lace and the ornamental plates on the walls were torn and broken, to Nico's delight.

'Look on the bright side, Professor Umbridge,' said Nico after a few silent seconds, 'at least your office isn't as hideous as it used to be.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The word Neville said meant disappear in Greek. This chapter's a bit confusing but more will be explained in the ninth chapter: A Trip to the Forbidden Forest. Meanwhile, please review if you have time.


	9. A Trip to the Forbidden Forest

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was just too busy with my original work and school. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Is my name Rick Riordan? No. Is my name Joanne Kathleen Rowling? No.

Life is so unfair isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**A Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

'Useless! _Pathetic!_ The blasted demigods still live!' Voldemort was furious. Beyond furious. His eyes were burning with fiery anger and he was overcome with such a strong desire to _kill_, that he had to use all of his self control to stay relatively calm. The Death Eater who had brought him the news, was standing in front of him, trembling, before quickly bowing and practically flying out of the room. The minute he left, Voldemort felt a new presence in the chamber and recognised it at once.

'The monsters you sent were no use at all! Couldn't you send something stronger to finish the demigods off?' Voldemort's voice burned with rage, but there was a hint of fear in it. As much as he loathed to admit it, the other person in the room was much stronger than he and it wouldn't do much good to defy him.

'The chances of the monsters killing the demigods were slim to none. You know why I _really_ sent the monsters, don't you?'

'To test _his _strength, yes, I know! But can't you send more powerful monsters to finish the other half-bloods off?' said Voldemort.

'Patience, Tom.' Voldemort cringed. 'Let our spy at Hogwarts take care of the others.'

'How do you know we can trust him?'

'He is possessed by a Demon,' the figure said firmly. 'Unless I release him, fear no treachery from him.'

'And the son of Hades? He is dangerous. Can the spy kill him?' questioned Voldemort, with a hint of pleading in his voice.

'NO!' The room darkened and was suddenly filled with cold air. 'I told you, I _do not_ want Nico di Angelo dead – he is essential to the Rising. Or have you forgotten our plan already, Riddle?'

'Of course not,' said Voldemort. He needed the Rising to happen, it would grant him immense power, after all...

'M-my lords,' a faint voice uttered from the doorway. Voldemort turned to the Death Eater by the door. 'W-we have Hecate's Orb.'

This brought an evil smirk to Voldemort's face and for the first time, he felt truly content. Finally, he had the ultimate magical weapon. Now, it would be so much easier to acquire the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries... then build an army... take over the wizarding world...

The person he was previously talking to grinned as well and said,

'This is it, Riddle. It is time for you to play your part in the plan.'

Voldemort couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>If Nico's shoulder felt as if it were on fire before, now the flame turned to a white-hot inferno. He was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey fussing over his wound. She had given him a few potions that were supposed to help poisoned bites, but they were no use – the injury had only gotten worse. Nico looked over at Percy, who looked genuinely worried. Before they had arrived in the hospital wing, Percy had given Nico some nectar and ambrosia, but it didn't help the wound at all, only giving Nico enough energy to stay conscious.<p>

Madame Pomfrey was still fussing over his wound, while Hermione was trying to make Neville conscious again. Since all Madame Pomfrey did was useless (and painful), he was somewhat relieved when she cried out in frustration,

'I cannot heal this wound!'

Frankly, Nico didn't expect her to. The wizarding world probably had no cure against monster bites.

'It's all right...' said Nico, getting up from the bed. However Madame Pomfrey pushed him back down, saying, 'I shall bandage the wound for now. Then you could go to St Mungo's Hospital... yes, they'll know what to do, surely...'

Nico had no desire to go to a magical clinic, knowing it would probably be useless. He was wondering if he could send an Iris Message to Chiron – he could heal the wound, surely – and go back to Camp for a little while.

When Madame Pomfrey finished, she moved to Neville, who was finally awake, but in quite a shock. Madame Pomfrey made him drink a calming potion and as soon as Neville ceased shaking and some colour returned to his face, Nico asked,

'Where did that monster come from?'

'I-I don't know,' was Neville's answer.

'It was attacking you,' Nico pointed out.

'I know,' said Neville, 'but that-that thing – it seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

'I was walking near Hagrid's Hut and the next thing I know, the monster was running at me. I moved out of the way, but then it clutched me with its claws and jumped, very high, and crashed through the window... and then Nico started fighting it.'

Neville told Percy and Hermione about Nico's battle, leaving out the part about himself making the monster disappear, which Nico shortly inquired about.

'I... don't know how I did it,' Neville replied, hesitant.

He frowned, as if trying to remember something, going deep into his thoughts. Mentally, Nico was urging Neville to talk faster; his arm was numb and he could feel the poison spreading through his body. It would not be long until he would pass out.

'I remember hearing a woman's voice,' Neville said at last. 'She told me to say that... word. She said it would get rid of the monster... She told me to try it without a wand, but I did anyway – I'm just used to that.'

_A woman's voice?_ Nico's mind was racing. _The voice of a goddess... but which one? _Demeter, maybe, since the strange plant around the monster wolf seemed to have made it disappear.

Suddenly, Nico felt a strong jolt of pain shoot through his body, starting at his shoulder and ending at his fingertips and toes. He groaned as the jolts continued in synch with his heartbeat. _What kind of poison is this?_ he wondered. Nico had never encountered a poison so strong. Percy noticed and reached for some ambrosia in his pocket. Finding it empty, he considered things for a moment and said to Nico, 'Come on, we're going back to Camp. Chiron will heal the wound.' At that moment the doors flew open and Professor Dumbledore, along with Professor McGonagall, walked in.

Dumbledore's face was serious and Professor McGonagall gasped when she caught sight of Nico's injury; blood was leaking through the thick bandages and he was clearly in lots of pain, though he did not show it. She began talking to Madame Pomfrey while Dumbledore walked to Nico and began examining his injury closely. After a few seconds, he asked, 'Did a monster attack you?'

Nico nodded, but was barely listening. He felt weak and light-headed and the room was a bit blurry in his eyes.

'What kind of monster?' Dumbledore inquired further.

'A... giant wolf,' Nico told him.

Immediately, as though Nico's answer was all he needed, Dumbledore, took out his wand and started chanting a spell quietly. Everybody in the room froze. By the expressions on the other wizards faces Nico knew that Dumbledore was doing a very complicated spell. It was quite long and shortly, the Headmaster's wand was surrounded with light, which travelled in thin lines towards Nico's wound, encircling it. Nico felt the pain dulling, until it was gone.

He blinked. How had Dumbledore done this? His injury was still there, but the poison seemed to have been frozen.

'I have slowed the poison's effect significantly,' said Dumbledore, 'but that is all I can do for now. I will do some research and see if I can heal it. It is an unusual injury, Mr di Angelo, and I doubt even Chiron could could do anything about it right now.' The Headmaster said the last part quietly so no one but Percy and Nico would hear.

With that, Dumbledore turned to Neville, requesting to know what had happened. The wizard quickly recounted all that's happened to him after which Dumbledore had said,

'I will have to strengthen the castle's protection. Mr di Angelo, Mr Jackson, it is best you stay indoors for now. I do not know how the monster had gotten into the castle. Perhaps it was hiding somewhere in the grounds...' He looked intently at the demigods as if trying to convey a message. 'Continue with your tasks – and quickly. It may be that Voldemort–' all of the wizards present flinched as he said the name, '–had sent the creature.

'Remember – _do not leave the castle_, unless it is absolutely necessary. Even you, Mr Jackson, aren't safe from these monsters. _Stay indoors _unless you wish to die...'

On that happy note, Dumbledore left the room, Professor McGonagall following. Percy noted momentarily how strongly the Headmaster stressed the danger he and Nico were in. Professor Dumbledore seemed to know a lot more than the demigods had expected. Percy's attention turned to his cousin who was rubbing his shoulder with a thoughtful expression on his face. He then stared at his hand for several moments before standing up, heading towards the door, motioning for Percy to follow.

'Wait, young man!' Madame Pomfrey shouted. 'You need to stay in the...'

Nico had already slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>'It was <em>huge<em>! A giant wolf covered in vines! It had sharp fangs and claws. Nico had fought it and cut it into pieces – but it wasn't dead – and then Neville – yes, Ron, Neville – said a spell in another language and it vanished!'

Harry had said all this very fast on one breath and seemed agitated. Now Ron was eyeing Harry sceptically, because really, Neville? Killed a monster? _That was quite unlikely, _thought Ron. Hermione though, said that Harry's words were true.

'... and he strictly forbade Nico and Percy to leave the castle.' Hermione's voice was low, a mere whisper. Harry and Ron had inquired about it earlier but she refused to give any details as to what happened to her. 'He knows something, definitely. They're... very different. Certainly, not wizards but who?'

'I'm surprised you don't know,' Harry said casually, earning himself a questioning look from Hermione.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you spend loads of time with the two,' Ron stated.

'Yeah,' Harry added, 'and this is the first time you talking to us since you had befriended them.'

Hermione was at a loss for words.

'I,' she started, 'I'm just... Look the two are here because,' Hermione stopped, trying not to reveal anything important. 'I'm helping them with something they have to do here. They haven't told me anything important – I'm just telling them things about the wizarding world which is helpful to them.'

'And what if you're helping Death Eaters?' Harry asked angrily.

'They're not Death Eaters! They're against...' Hermione stopped.

'Why can't you tell us what you know?' asked Ron.

'Because I took an oath not to tell anyone.'

'So?' questioned Ron.

'Aren't we your friends?' Harry asked.

'Yes, you are...'

'Then what's the problem?' Harry was close to shouting – something he has been doing a lot lately. 'You barely know Percy and Nico, but you treat them as if you know them your whole life and _all _you talk about is them!'

Hermione sighed. 'Listen, Harry, I am on your side, whatever you may delude your brain into believing.' Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione motioned for his to stay silent. 'And now – please, Harry, I'll explain later – I need your Invisibility Cloak.'

'What for?' asked Harry. This was a sudden request.

'They're up to something,' said Hermione. 'Nico, at least, definitely is. That look in his eyes... I'm going to follow him wherever he's going.'

'Well, then we'll come with you,' Ron suggested.

'No,' said Hermione firmly. 'You can't know more than you do now. Yet.'

'Hermione...'

'You will find out about everything later, Harry, I promise!' Hermione said. 'And now,_ please_, I need the Cloak.'

She was looking at him with pleading eyes, desperate. After a full minute of thinking, Harry said, 'Fine.'

Hermione beamed at him.

* * *

><p>'Do we have to go in there?'<p>

'Yes.'

'Can we wait for a few days?'

'No.'

'Can I bring a flashlight?'

'No.'

'Will you stop for a moment?'

'Yes.'

Percy sighed in relief as Nico halted, but, exactly after a moment, started walking again. Percy sighed.

'That's not what I meant, Nico,' said he, grabbing his friend's arm.

'Let go,' said Nico in a dangerous voice.

'Not unless you talk to me.'

'Fine,' Nico agreed, annoyed. 'What do you want?'

The two were standing near Hagrid's Hut. The sky above them was dark and moonless and they – Nico mainly – were headed to the Forbidden Forest.

'Why do you want to go into the Forest?' demanded Percy. He hadn't got a very clear explanation, when Nico had shadow-travelled the two of them outside and practically started dragging him towards the ominous woods.

Nico rolled his eyes.

'Because there might be monsters in there?' Nico suggested. He honestly thought that Percy had figured it out by now – he was four years older than him, after all.

'What makes you think that?'

'There was dirt around my wound, Percy,' said Nico impatiently, 'and it matches the type of earth I've seen near the forest. Didn't you hear what Dumbledore had said? The monster might have been hiding in the castle grounds.'

'Even if you're right, you're not going anywhere until that wound of yours is healed.'

'No!' Nico was frustrated. 'Listen, Percy, we're _going_ to the Forbidden Forest and that's final. I feel no pain whatsoever, the wound is as good as healed, for now. at least.'

'But...'

'Percy! We're going into the Forbidden Forest. There is a possibility that there's a bunch of monsters in there, which we can kill. What don't you like about this idea?'

'I just have this feeling...'

'Of fear?' Nico suggested, smirking.

'Of course not!' Percy protested. 'Simply that something bad will happen.'

Nico's expression changed to one of mock pity as he said,

'I understand, Percy. You're afraid. No, no, I _understand,_' Nico prevented Percy from interrupting him. 'You're a _demigod_ who is the son of one of the _Big Three_, bearer of the _Achilles Curse_, _Hero_ of Olympus and considered to be one of the _strongest _demigods in Camp Half-Blood. Of course, you're not _ready_ to battle monsters yet. You're clearly not as _brave_ and _powerful _as a thirteen-year-old son of Hades, who gets tired if he shadow-travels too much...'

'Nico, I am not scared!' Percy was shaking with rage, making the lake rumble somewhere in the distance.

'Then come with me to check out the forest.' Nico was still smirking after teasing Percy, but sounded absolutely serious.

'OK,' agreed Percy after a few moments. 'Fine, I'll go. But I still have a bad feeling about this. And if we die, I'll make your afterlife in Elysium a living Tartarus.'

With that he started towards the Forest, clutching his pen. Nico followed. In a few minutes they were in the Forbidden Forest, the darkness making Percy uncomfortable, unlike Nico, who looked quite peaceful. To get rid of the ominous feeling, Percy started a conversation.

'You know, you weren't the only one who was attacked by a weird not-Greek monster.'

Nico looked at him, confused.

'An icy troll had attacked me while I was in the Common Room with Hermione.'

'Icy troll?'

'Yeah,' said Percy. 'It was covered in snow and it could control ice. It almost managed to strangle Hermione. It wasn't a Greek monster, I'm sure of it, but it was powerful and it, too, could hurt me.'

Nico scrutinised Percy, looking for a wound.

'It healed quickly, like last time,' said Percy. 'But it was still weird, feeling pain. Anyhow, the troll was saying something about another monster taking care of the "other half-bloods" and I figured he meant you and whoever else at Hogwarts is a half-blood.'

'Neville,' said Nico.

Percy nodded.

'Who d'you think is his...'

'Shush!' Nico muttered, looking around. 'Look.' He gestured to the ground, where Percy spotted several trails of large footprints, which seemed like those of a drakon and led to a wide path between the trees.

Percy realised the two of them were already very deep in the Forbidden Forest. The trees around them seemed thicker, taller. The once distant sounds of the animals' howling was louder now, seeming closer. The air was cold, freezing, rather, and Percy had a foreboding feeling – one he would get right before being attacked by a monster.

'Let's follow the tracks,' said Percy.

'No.'

'What do you mean, no?'

'First,' said Nico, a hint of cold anger in his voice. 'Hermione is going to tell us what she is doing here.'

A gasp could be heard nearby and, only by instinct, Percy clutched Riptide tighter.

'There's no point in hiding, Hermione,' said Nico. 'I know it's you and while we're in the dark, you won't be able to run.'

A figure appeared near the demigods as Hermione pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

'Wow, that's just like Annabeth's hat!' Percy exclaimed, but immediately after, his face became serious. 'You were following us?'

'Yes.' Hermione half-whispered; her voice was healing.

'How much did you hear?' Nico was slightly irritated. He's been through the same conversation, with the same witch, whose curiosity simply could not be sated.

'Nothing important. I didn't break my promise,' Hermione assured them. 'I just heard the whole confusing half-blood talk.'

'Why were you...'

'I want to help,' Hermione cut Nico off.

'Help? _Help?_ Do you realise what you're up against?' Nico was furious. 'Your spells don't work against these things. Only people like Percy and I can defeat them.'

'But...'

'No buts. Go back to the castle. You'll just get yourself killed here,' said Percy.

'I've been here before!'

'Were there giant vicious monsters in here last time?' Nico questioned.

Hermione had no answer to that. Nervous now, she asked,

'It isn't certain that they're here... right?'

'I can feel them near,' said Nico, trying to scare Hermione away from the Forest. Unfortunately, Percy figured out what he was doing and interrupted.

'Yeah. At least a thousand of them, lurking behind the trees. They really like your kind, believe me. You're lucky you aren't dead already, hanging out with us so much.'

Nico almost face-palmed. Percy was a terrible liar and, judging by her expression, Hermione wasn't fooled. Nico wondered if he could ask his father to teach Percy how to lie. Then, he'd become a professional.

'Listen, Hermione, I'll shadow-travel you – don't ask – back to the castle. You won't be able to–'

He froze and then made a wall of shadows surround him, Percy and Hermione. Immediately, there was an explosion. Fire seemed to have suddenly rained from the sky, burning trees and leaving a bare, ashen clearing. Nico lifted the shadow shield and looked for the cause of the explosion. In the sky was a drakon-like creature, which, as suddenly as it had appeared, vanished.

However, it wasn't the end; shadows – shadows of men – started appearing from the burned down ground. In no time, there was a dozen of them standing opposite the demigods and Hermione. They were human and yet, Nico felt something off about them. They had a dark aura, which reminded him of the aura surrounding the creatures of Tartarus. They seemed to have come from the Underworld, but they were alive, of that Nico was sure. However, they seemed to be... possessed by something.

The small army was armed with hammers and axes and soon moved to attack the demigods. Percy uncapped Riptide and Nico wielded his sword, just in time for the enemies' first blows. The two demigods deflected them, but the strange men were too strong and swift – they could not harm them. Hermione backed away, horrified and, before going numb with fear, managed to send red sparks from her wand, signalling for help.

Meanwhile, Percy and Nico were fighting six warriors each, none managing to harm the enemies. One of the warriors managed to bring his axe down on Percy's shoulder, but it ricocheted, leaving no mark.

'Finally,' said Percy, 'the Achilles Curse is back.'

Suddenly, the warriors attacking Percy stopped. They stood still for a moment, before moving towards Nico to attack him. Now, the son of Hades was surrounded by seemingly unbeatable warriors, that had eyes so full of hatred directed at him, that he felt sure he wouldn't come out of this alive. Percy moved into the horde of the warriors, trying to kill some of them. He soon found that the warriors had unbreakable armour made of steel.

Nico conjured a shadow shield in front of him, the most powerful he has ever created. It halted the warriors, giving Nico some time to catch his breath, but a few seconds was all he had gotten. Out of nowhere, an unimaginable pain took over his entire body, blinding him. He felt as if fire was seizing and burning his very soul. With the pain came his nightmare; the unfamiliar boy was draining the life force of yet another innocent, telling Nico urgently to do the same. The demigod refused and the pain became stronger and then... the pain ceased.

The shock broke Nico's concentration at once; the shadow shield collapsed and the warriors once again began moving towards him, raising their weapons. Nico realised he was sitting on the ground, weakened greatly. Percy was trying, fruitlessly, to stop the warriors' advance. They were coming closer.

Nico knew he had to do something. Fast. The warriors were five metres away, ready to kill. Although Nico's body was exhausted, he could feel his powers fully under his control. But what could he do against these people? He could only think of one thing as he glanced up at the sky. It was new moon.

_Try it, someday, _Nico recalled the boy's words,_ but since you are inexperienced at this, remember: it will only work on the day of a new moon._

The warriors were fast approaching and Nico, not quite knowing himself what he was doing, pressed his palm to the ground and whispered in Ancient Greek, 'Shadows, I command you to consume the life of my opponents.'

A split second was all it took for Nico to suddenly feel an overwhelming wave of energy start flowing into his body. He felt good, he felt ecstatic, and suddenly he understood why the mysterious warriors were so strong. Each of them possessed multiple souls, he could see that so clearly now. Who would – or could – do such a thing, Nico didn't know. All he was sure of was that whoever had done this desperately wanted him, Nico, dead.

They would not succeed, of course – the warriors' life-force was rapidly leaving them, coming to Nico in the form of pure power. He stood up and grinned slightly. He felt powerful, very much so, as the warriors' strength transferred to him. He knew he could stop. He knew he _should _stop, but he didn't want to. He felt like he should just take all of the warriors' life-force. They were trying to kill him, were they not? They didn't deserve to live...

Then, Nico realised fully what he was thinking. Immediately, he stopped what he was doing and stumbled back. _Didn't deserve to live? What the Hades was I thinking?_ Nico watched the weak bodies of the warriors fall to the ground and was relieved to see that they were still alive. _Thank the gods_.

Nico was breathing heavily, but not because of exhaustion. He felt full of strength and energy, but the ecstasy which was there a moment ago was gone, replaced by fear. Nico was shaking uncontrollably, terrified of the thought of what he could have done. He noticed Percy and Hermione staring at him with shock in their eyes and fear, as well.

'Your-your wound...' said Hermione timidly.

Nico glanced at his shoulder to find that his injury was completely healed. There wasn't even a scar... At that moment, though, he heard,

'Death Eater!'

Nico turned to the direction of the voice to see two of the people he least expected (and wished) to see at this time. That's right. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know. This is a very rushed chapter. I'll make the next one better and try to update as fast as I can. Meanwhile, please review and tell me what you think.

Next chapter: Arguments and Evil Plots


	10. Arguments and Evil Plots

**IMORTANT A/N: **Readers, mainly Harry Potter fans, DO NOT take the personification of Harry in this chapter as a trait of his character. He is NOT Malfoyish in this story, but under an influence of somebody I cannot tell you about without spoiling the story. Believe me, more things will be explained later, but from now on please read the chapters carefully. There will be loads of hints here and there that will be quite important later in the story. Without them, you won't understand the ending. Anyhow, all I ask of you is to bear with Harry's personality two more chapters and then... things will take a very interesting twist.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Arguments and Evil Plots**

'Death Eater!'

Harry was overcome with such rage that fiery sparks were shooting out of his wand onto the ground. He was so furious! At least, he thought he was. He felt much adrenaline, but when Nico moved his eyes towards him, he realised he felt agitated because of FEAR.

Harry and Ron had seen the signal Hermione had sent from the Forbidden Forest and at first planned to go straight to Dumbledore. Harry thought better of it though, suspecting that Nico di Angelo had had something to do with this. In that case, thought he, I need to get to the Forest as soon as possible. His suspicions were correct. Harry had arrived at the clearing Nico was in just in time to see him thrust his sword into the ground, say some sort of incantation and see the odd people in the clearing begin to lose their life-force. Fast. Harry had wanted to do something, tell Nico to stop, but the dark aura radiating from the kid made him unable to talk. Such a relief it was for him when Nico had suddenly stopped. Everyone, including him, Ron, Percy and Hermione seemed to have been brought out of a great shock. That was when Harry had wielded his wand.

There was no doubt now. He was sure Nico was a Death Eater. He had used Dark Arts, done something to Hermione, who was on the ground, weakened, and he had almost killed the now unconscious group of people! But then another thought had crossed his mind momentarily, as Nico looked at him. He, Nico, had pale skin, so pale, and black hair, as well as dark eyes which now possessed an odd glint. He looked very much like the man he had seen in the Chamber of Secrets two years ago; he could surely be related to him. It could even be possible that he is Voldemort's so– No, thought Harry, impossible. He is a Death Eater, nothing more.

But Nico didn't seem to agree with him. In fact, in an instant, all emotions disappeared from the kid's face. There was no slight smile on his lips, no confusion expressed, no anger – just a perfect poker face and with that Nico said,

'You really are thick, aren't you? I told you, I am no Death Eater. _Who _would want to _eat_ THANATOS?'

'Don't you lie!' shouted Harry. 'You used Dark Arts!'

'And?' asked Nico, but did not wait for an answer. 'Look, I don't want to discuss my powers right now. These people,' he motioned to the unconscious men, 'were cursed. Now the curse is lifted. Help me get the to the Hospital Wing.'

Gesturing to Percy, he moved to the men on the ground, but Harry yelled, 'Expelliarmus!' however Nico's sword only jerked in his grasp. Unknown to Harry, spells had a very weak effect on demigods or their weapons. Especially, if those weapons were made from Stygian Iron.

'What the Hades are you doing?' Nico was annoyed now.

'You're not getting close to those people,' stated Harry. 'Don't think I hadn't seen what you did several minutes ago.'

Nico cringed.

'It was an accident–'

There he stopped. Harry noticed a mix of sadness and confusion settling on Nico's face and if circumstances were different he would feel sorry for the kid. Now though he did not care.

'The only accident I see is the fact that you're not in Azkaban!' yelled Harry.

'Harry, please stop,' said Hermione weakly. Ron immediately rushed to her, helping her up. 'It wasn't...'

'And what the hell are you doing,' questioned Harry, 'wandering around with a Death Eater?'

'How many times do I have to drill it into your stupid wizard head?' Nico's voice was rising. 'I. Am. Not. A. Death. Eater. I would go to Tartarus a thousand times over than serve that scum – Tom Riddle!'

That only convinced Harry of his second theory. Who but Voldemort's relative (except Dumbledore, of course) would dare use his given name? Or it would have to be a very powerful, very close Death Eater.

If Harry's consciousness would have been split in two and the normal logical side of his mind would consider things from a Hermione-like point of view, he would have probably realised that Nico was indeed not a Death Eater, nor was he a relative of Voldemort's. In fact, if Harry wasn't angered about the wizarding world thinking he was a lunatic and if he had calmed down just for a bit, he and Nico would have probably become great friends. Also, he would have noticed in his mind and stranger present; something was influencing him to think this way, something, or someone was playing with his mind... Unfortunately, Harry could not see this and continued to hold on to his very negative opinions of Nico. In short, he continued to see things in a very illogical, very un-Hermione-ish point of view.

'You use Dark Arts! You almost kill twelve innocent people! Monsters seem to follow you wherever you go! Ghosts fear you, shadows obey you and have you forgotten the Sorting, eh?' Harry knew it was enough and he was quite tired of shouting but something (that something mentioned before) kept him going. 'And after all that you say you aren't a Death Eater or at least the child of one? Who is it in your family who serves Voldemort? Your father? Your mother? I bet it's both! I bet your whole family is evil–'

'SHUT UP!'

Either Nico's voice was too loud, or it was his powers, but the earth literally shook as if Poseidon himself set foot on it with a foul mood. Nico's eyes were rimmed with red and he was shaking. Black flames appeared around his fists and seemed quite dangerous. As did Nico overall, at that moment.

'Don't bring my family into this, Potter,' Nico said quietly, but very threateningly. Percy was immediately reminded of Hades when he was angry. Hoping to avoid disastrous results Percy said,

'Nico, calm down...' However, Nico wasn't listening.

'I don't care what the wizarding world thinks of my powers!' shouted Nico. 'I have them, I don't use them to kill anyone, I am _learning_ to control them. You yourself, if you haven't noticed, have a part of Riddle's powers inside of you!' Harry tensed at this, wondering how Nico knew. 'Nobody blames you for that, do they, so don't accuse me of merely my parentage! You don't know anything about me, Potter, so mind your own business and stop butting into mine!'

By now the whole clearing was filled with a dark mist and shadows began to move into different shapes, looking as if they would strike any moment. Harry didn't notice this though. However, Ron and Hermione did, along with Percy.

'Harry, maybe he's right,' said Ron uncertainly.

What a coward, though Harry and addressed Nico again,

'Tell me who you are and I'll have no more suspicions. Or are you scared you'd have to admit yourself being Voldemort's ally?'

'IDIOT!' shouted Nico.

Obeying his emotions and not common sense, the shadows lashed out towards Harry, but then, out of nowhere, an arrow flew in front of the swarm of darkness. The shadows immediately turned to the left towards the bigger threat who turned out to be a group of Chirons. Nico almost face-palmed, cursing his ADHD. Not a group of Chirons, he corrected himself, a group of centaurs. Still angry, but quite distracted Nico watched as the centaurs walked into the clearing and stood in front of Nico, saying,

'Please, son of Pluto, keep calm. There has been enough darkness in the Forest this night.'

* * *

><p>'These odd dreams di Angelo has are helping helping our plan greatly, aren't they?' asked Voldemort, walking through a wide corridor, holding the Orb of Hecate tightly in his hand.<p>

'Yes,' said a cold voice, 'and so far, things are going perfectly.

'This was not my original plan,' said Voldemort. 'I had meant to keep my return secret from the wizarding world for some time.'

'It is still secret, but soon, very soon you will take over those pathetic wizards.'

Indeed, it has thought Voldemort looking at his surroundings, feeling thrilled. He was in Azkaban, in which dozens of dead wizards (criminals who had refused to serve him when he had ruined the prison) were thrown across the floor. Walls, were crashed and the Death Eaters Voldemort has freed from Azkaban were wandering around with eyes full of awe and terror, while the rest of Voldemort's servants were taking care of the dead bodies. Voldemort could still hardly believe all this has been done by a small crystal ball with a pulsing purple light in its centre. The Orb of Hecate was truly formidable.

'Now, Riddle, when are you planning to attack the Ministry and get the prophecy?'

'Harry Potter is the least of my worries right now,' said Voldemort. 'Percy Jackson, however...' Voldemort thought for several blissful minutes about the new plan he had in his mind concerning the demigod. Since he had found out about the Greek gods being real and the prophecies of the wizarding world being often incorrect, his obsession with Harry Potter's death had disappeared. He would kill him of course, just for fun, but later. After the Rising, that is. 'Anyhow, didn't you say not to start the Rising too soon? Di Angelo has to get stronger first'

The figure smirked.

'Oh, he will, and then he shall join me. Especially with these nightmares he has been having. And if you use your connection with Potter to...'

The figure halted.

'What is it?' questioned Voldemort.

'I feel a presence...'

The figure raised its hand and blasted a wall on its side with dark energy. A girl was revealed lying on the ground because of the explosion. She was trembling and her eyes widened when she had seen the two people standing in front of her. Voldemort wasted no time, using Hecate's Orb. The girl couldn't move out of the attack coming out of the Orb and was thrown back hard into a wall. Seeing she was not dead, merely unconscious, Voldemort shot another deadly attack, but right before it was about to finish the girl off... she vanished.

Voldemort swore loudly.

'Calm down, Tom, the witch hadn't heard much,' said the figure. 'It is with a god's help that she had disappeared, but let her go back to Hogwarts. She will not interfere with the plan.'

Voldemort didn't seem quite sure, but said no more.

'And anyway,' the figure added, 'it would do good for Nico to know something about my plan...'

With that Voldemort's ally disappeared.

* * *

><p>'Why did the centaurs treat him so... nicely?' asked Ron as he and Harry carried one of the twelve warriors towards the castle. Percy, Hermione and the centaurs were carrying the rest, while Nico had been left at the clearing to talk to centaurs who wanted to tell him something very important.<p>

'I don't know,' said Harry, feeling strange. The anger he had had in the clearing had gone away and he was beginning to think that Nico was telling the truth. That he wasn't a Death Eater. However, as soon as he would finish the thought a new wave of fury and hate towards Nico would take over his mind and he would never notice that that hate and anger wasn't his own...

Glancing at Hermione to distract himself, Harry noticed she seemed to be very deep in thought. She would glance behind from time to time as if hoping to see Percy and Nico following. Then, Hermione addressed a centaur, 'Excuse me, do you know why the other centaurs wanted to talk to Nico and Percy?'

'Jupiter isn't bright this night,' answered one centaur.

'What does that mean?' asked Hermione although, looking at her, Harry had a feeling she already knew the answer and was just seeking confirmation.

'We are not allowed to tell you.'

'Who the hell are they?' questioned Harry. 'Why is it you treat them as if they're your friends?'

'For they are.'

'But didn't you see what Nico did? He almost killed...'

'Patience, young wizard, and do not be hasty. Do not let prejudice get the better of you. You shall find out about them soon enough,' the centaurs replied.

'I want to find out _now_,' Harry insisted.

'Patience, young wizard,' said the centaurs. 'Pluto and Neptune can't always stay hidden.'

Only Hermione's eyes widened in a shocking realisation.

* * *

><p>After recounting to the centaurs exactly what had happened in the Forest, including the strange drakon-like monster and the attack of the warriors, Nico waited in silence for what the centaurs would say. Although he was interested in what they might tell him, he was afraid they would see him as a monster. A very dangerous death-like monster and admittedly Nico would agree with them.<p>

Managing to keep a facade of indifference Nico was thinking about all that's happened. He was still quite shaky from what he had done (or almost done) to the odd warriors and in addition to feeling very guilty and scared about that his "conversation" with Harry wouldn't go out of his mind.

The wizard was silent as the centaurs had stopped Nico's shadow attack and surprisingly Harry did not say a word to Nico as the centaurs had told him to carry the odd people to the castle. All the time though Nico could see Harry glaring at him as if he was Voldemort himself. That made Nico angry. What has he done? He did not kill the men, did he? He could have continued draining the people's life-force but he didn't! What was Harry blaming him for? Why couldn't he see that Nico wasn't a Death Eater? At that moment, Nico wished very much to tell Harry why exactly he was at Hogwarts. But if was Chiron's and Dumbledore's orders to keep his identity secret for a while. So Nico, like Harry remained silent, although something about the look Harry had left with worried Nico. He shrugged it off. Harry couldn't possibly pose any danger to him.

Instead, Nico regarded Percy. He too was very silent and Nico was worried he had lost his best friend. Because of his powers he was never accepted at camp. His only friends were Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and the children of Hecate or Thanatos. The others avoided him like the plague; even Ares's kids never bullied him and Nico could feel that even they, children of the god of war, were afraid of him.

All in all, Percy was the only true friend he had and Nico didn't want him to start ignoring him like the others. Nico cancelled out the possibility of Percy ever fearing him, especially with the Achilles curse, but now he was not so sure. His father always said Nico would match Percy in battle when he was older and more experienced. However, Nico wasn't sure he wanted that. What was the point of being powerful if you had no friends?

'Are you troubled, son of Pluto?' one of the centaurs asked him. If Nico remembered correctly his name was Ronan.

'A little,' said Nico. Somehow he felt he couldn't tell lies to these creatures.

'A dark shadow is looming over the world, demigods,' said another centaur, Firenze, gravely. 'You both and the wizarding world are in danger.'

'What is this danger?' asked Percy. 'Voldemort?'

'He is only part of the evil that is present right now. You-Know-Who is your concern, Percy Jackson. Yours, however,' Roran addressed Nico, 'is a far greater force than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'

'Who is it?' asked Nico, 'and what does he want?'

'It is not certain,' said Firenze. 'All we have knowledge of is that your enemy, son of Pluto, will want to use your powers for a great evil.'

'What evil?'

'We cannot say more. But keep in mind the history of the ancients.'

'What?' asked Nico. 'What history?'

'There are many myths and legends in the world,' said Firenze. 'Much of them are true... We must now leave son of Pluto, son of Neptune. Remember our words. Even you bearer of an ancient curse,' said the centaur to Percy, 'may die on this quest.'

With that, the centaurs vanished in the trees.

* * *

><p>'Today is a grave day for us all,' said Dumbledore to the students seated in the Great Hall. 'We are all aware of the recent mass breakout from Azkaban and that many criminals, most of them Death Eaters, are now free in the wizarding world. The Ministry still denies that Voldemort' – everybody flinched – 'is involved, but I urge you all to be careful and expect the unexpected. You may think Voldemort has not returned, but really, what force in the wizarding world is strong enough to ruin Azkaban in less than an hour? Just something for you to think about...<p>

'Now off you go to bed!'

After Dumbledore had finished, Harry turned to Neville, who was tugging at his sleeve, with an annoyed expression on his face, 'What?' asked he.

'Have you seen Luna recently?' Neville seemed very concerned.

'Who?'

'Luna. Luna Lovegood. We sat in the carriage with her remember?' said Neville.

'Oh...' said Harry, distracted. 'No, no I haven't seen her.'

With that Harry stood up and went out of the Great Hall. It has been two days since he and Ron had found Nico, Percy and Hermione in the Forbidden Forest and Harry had many much more important things on his mind than Luna Lovegood. Like the people they had brought to the Hospital Wing from the Forest... They had awoken yesterday but didn't seem to remember anything out of the ordinary. Most of them swore they were in a shop a moment ago, but that certainly could not be the case. Dumbledore had questioned them, but couldn't extract anything from them except that they were all from Scandinavia.

After that, Dumbledore had the people's memory removed and sent them back to their homes; they could not tell him anything useful. Useful to Nico and Percy, that is, or, Harry thought, now just Percy. He had not seen Nico since the kid's brief conversation with Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing. Where was he? What was he doing? What if he was contacting a Death Eater this very moment?.. Harry still firmly believed Nico was no ordinary wizard. Hermione disagreed with him though. He remembered the fight they had had yesterday...

'_You do realise you're friends with a Death Eater, right?' asked Harry, making his words sound more like a statement._

'_Nico is not a Death...' Hermione protested._

'_Didn't you see, no _didn't you see_,' Harry prevented Hermione from interrupting, 'what he did to those people? That was Dark Arts!'_

'_Yes, I _know_,' said Hermione._

'_And you still defend him?'_

'_You don't understand. It's not his choice, he was born with such powers...' Hermione wanted so badly to explain what she had found out after long hours of reading in the library, but she couldn't tell Harry. She couldn't break her promise to Percy and Nico._

'_So you found out something about them?' questioned Ron._

'_Yes, but you'll find out later...'_

'_Tell us now! We're your friends, not them!' shouted Harry._

'_You're all my friends, all right?' said Hermione._

'_No. Either you're with us or you're with them,' said Harry, leaving Hermione speechless._

'_Harry, I...'_

'_Choose.'_

Harry was in such an indescribably foul mood when Hermione, after staying still a few moments, turned away and said, 'I choose Percy and Nico. Believe me, it's for your own good, Harry.'

Traitor, thought Harry, ascending to the Gryffindor tower. Then, though, he chose not to go the short way there, but picked a long way through a series of corridors and moving stares. Had he not made such a decision, maybe, the future weeks would have been a better time, but, as Harry had been assured many times, he was a super-strong magnet for trouble. It was his destiny of a sort.

So, after going through a dark corridor he heard a scream coming from behind. He turned, but didn't spot anyone. Another bad decision he made was to cease moving. He waited patiently for any sign of anything being wrong and soon, from the darkness, emerged Malfoy, his wand alight, along with Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to have been... beaten up?

'Oh, it's you, Potter,' said Malfoy. 'What are you doing wandering the castle when you're supposed to be in bed?'

'I could ask you the same question,' said Harry.

Malfoy scowled and said, 'None of your business. I'm sure your buddy di Angelo will tell you soon enough.'

'What do you mean?' asked Harry. 'You've seen Nico?'

'Seen? Yes, I've seen him! And for that the slimy git threatens me with a bloody sword! The disrespectful mongrel! But just you wait, I'll teach him a lesson...'

'Nico threatened you?' questioned Harry, frowning.

Malfoy stared at him.

'I thought you'd be happy, Potter,' said Malfoy. 'But yes. I was following him, but really I don't see why he has to try to kill me.'

Harry noticed a hint of fear in Malfoy's voice and on another occasion he would have been very amused, but now, he just wanted desperately to prove to everyone, especially Dumbledore, that Nico was an enemy. When Harry had come to Dumbledore's office and voiced his suspicions, all he had gotten was a reassurance that Dumbledore trusted Nico and a stone door slamming shut in front of his face.

'But that's all right,' continued Malfoy. 'In a few days I'll get my revenge. I'll get revenge and everybody will find out where that scumbag came from...'

'In a few days?' asked Harry. 'You're planning something?'

To any Hogwarts student the scene would look most odd. Two students were conversing. One of them was a Slytherin, the other a Gryffindor. One of them was Harry Potter, the other Draco Malfoy. And they weren't arguing? Yes, Harry would think back after this, something is definitely wrong with that.

But right now, all Harry cared about was finding out who Nico was.

'You won't stop me, Potter,' said Malfoy.

'I'm not planning to,' said Harry. 'I want to find out where the hell Nico is from and if he's a Death Eater or the son of... of... a Death Eater,' Harry finished lamely, though he had wanted to say something else.

Malfoy considered Harry for a moment.

'He does look like the kind, doesn't he?' asked Malfoy. 'Reminds me of the people my father hangs out... I mean, used to hang out with,' Malfoy said quickly. After sighing he continued, 'Look, Potter. If you tell this to anyone I'll deny it, but for my plan to work I need someone smart, not the bungling idiots standing behind me. I have an idea that could benefit both of us: I'll get revenge for that di Angelo kid threatening me and you'll probably – no, definitely – find out who the kid is, where he had come from and all the others things you so want to know. Let's make an alliance, but just for a few days. After, we'll go back to hating each other. Do we have an agreement?'

Malfoy offered his hand for Harry to shake, but the wizard eyed it warily. Did he really want this? Be an ally with Malfoy? Malfoy, who he had hated for four years? Malfoy who was a Slytherin? Malfoy, who had done so many bad things to him that he grew tired of remembering all of them?

But then, Nico was a bigger problem. He was either a Death Eater, or the son of one, or even the son of Voldemort (Harry grew accustomed to the theory shortly after it had appeared), but no matter what he was he was most likely the enemy. Dark Arts were not permitted at Hogwarts, yet still Dumbledore keeps the kid here! Is the Headmaster blind? Can't he see that Nico is evil? thought Harry, sighing. In his eyes, finding out more about Nico di Angelo was more important than losing his reputation as the number one Slytherin hater in the history of Hogwarts, second only to Gryffindor himself. So, still not thinking clearly with his own mind, Harry shook Malfoy's hand and the latter quickly told him about his quite mean (evil, even) plan.

Somewhere far in a large secluded manor, Voldemort smirked contentedly; Harry Potter was easier manipulated than he had thought. In a few days, thought the Dark Lord, my plan will be fully set in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter is... well, if I told you the title, I would spoil everything so you'll have to wait. All I can tell you is that it will be SOLELY in Nico's point of view. And that's right: I'm REALLY thrilled to be writing it.


	11. The Boggart

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Percy Jackson. No, I do not own Harry Potter. Yes, I am tired of repeating this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**The Boggart**

I'm not a monster, I'm _not_ a monster, I'm NOT a monster, chanted Nico in his mind, wandering aimlessly through the Hogwarts corridors. He was feeling very tired due to not sleeping at all this past week, mainly because he was never at the Gryffindor common room. Why? Because he didn't feel like being around people very much. In fact, the only people he had socialized with lately were either dead and transparent or annoying and snobby (Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, to be precise).

Right now, the three jerks were one of the primary things on his mind. It was only three days ago, when he had been on the seventh floor, planning to examine the wall through which he could sense one of the Horcrux's energy, he had noticed someone following him. The shadows whispered to him (Nico has been able to manipulate shadows a lot better lately and has been practising) who the pursuers were and Nico, furious, shadow-travelled to the place behind the trio and gave them a piece of his mind. Crabbe and Goyle received punches and kicks, while Malfoy was met with Nico's Stygian sword and the words,

'What the Hades do you think you're doing?'

Malfoy had been very scared and stuttered a lame reply. Warning him to stop following him, Nico sheathed his blade and was on his way. Then, suddenly, Malfoy had become very brave and shouted after the son of Hades,

'You'll pay for that, you bastard!'

Of course, when Nico stopped and glared at him, Malfoy's courageous demeanour was blown away like a feather and the Slytherin ran from Nico like he was the son of death. Of course, in a way, he was.

Nico noticed, though, a look in Malfoy's eyes, which was practically screaming: TROUBLE! It was the same look he had seen in Harry's eyes in the Forbidden Forest – a look that would surely lead to no good. However, Nico ignored this, because another thing plagued his mind: his nightmare.

Since his last disturbing dream, Nico had had no other nightmares involving the boy who had taught him the odd Life-Draining technique. However, right after he was out of the Forbidden Forest, Nico would constantly hear a voice in his head – the voice of the boy from his dream – which either said,

'Well done, Nico. Keep practising your skills,'

or,

'Evil is approaching. Learn more about your powers, Nico. _Get stronger._'

Nico had tried in many ways to ignore it, but he found that he couldn't. The first three days this was bearable, but then the voice got louder and Nico simply obeyed it. He had found it was quite easy to learn new things about shadows and death. By now, he could hear the shadows whisper, knowwhen one or the other person is going to die, shadow-travel a lot without getting tired, make ghosts do _real_ damage: ruining a wall, for example...

He was wary of doing this, progressing so fast, because he knew that some darker things he could do would affect his mind if he wasn't careful. However, Nico found that if he learned something knew about his powers every day, the boy's voice would stop bothering him. That was what Nico needed for now, but then, what about Percy and Hermione's conversation he had overheard this morning?

_Nico was being brave today, walking near the library where people could see him. Thankfully, not many students like going to the library and the place was quite empty and because of this, Nico felt blissful. A week had passed since he had dropped out of Hogwarts society and today (or tomorrow, perhaps) he was planning to resume his lessons._

_Right now, he needed to find Percy and show him what he has found. It was very important to the mission and Nico needed to–_

'_I figured ti out, Percy.'_

_The words made Nico stop between a bookshelf in the library. Hermione's voice carried a strange note in it, which immediately made Nico curious. The witch's voice was coming from barely a metre away from Nico, and he decided to listen, while keeping his presence secret._

'_You've figured out – what?' asked Percy, a hint of suspicion in his voice._

'_That you and Nico are half-bloods, better known as demigods, the children of a god and mortal, who inherited part of their immortal parent's power,' said Hermione, and Nico understood at once that she had memorised a text from some book she had been reading._

_Percy chuckled nervously. _

'_Demigods? Hermione, think about what you're saying! That's impossible...'_

_Nico was tempted to hit Percy with one of the bookshelves. Percy was kind, strong and smart when he needed to be, but he simply COULD NOT lie and that was a huge disadvantage._

_After a few moments of silence, Percy sighed, asking,_

'_What gave us away?'_

'_Little hints, actually,' said Hermione. 'When you're disappointed or angry about something you say 'Styx' or 'Hades' and Nico, instead of Death, uses the name Thanatos – all of which are from Greek Mythology. I noticed that instead of 'God' you two say 'gods'. That prophecy Trelawney made referred to 'the son of the sea' and 'the son of death', both of which I was confused about until I had met the centaurs. They referred to you as 'the son of Neptune' and to Nico as 'the son fo Pluto', which I know are Roman names for Poseidon and-and Hades.' Hermione whispered the name as if afraid to say it loudly. 'Then, of course, there's the obvious; you can do tricks with water and I overheard you have a sword named Riptide; Nico can control shadows and the ghosts are afraid of him as if he's Death – I mean, Thanatos – himself. Also, you mentioned that you're hunted by monsters because of your parentage which would make sense because–'_

'_OK, OK, stop, or my brain's going to short-circuit!' said Percy, amazed that Hermione had managed to say all that in one breath. 'Styx, I feel like you're smarter than Annabeth sometimes...'_

'_Who's Annabeth?' asked Hermione._

'_Daughter of Athena,' said Percy, 'but that's not important right now. You haven't told anyone?'_

'_No, of course not.'_

'_Good.' Percy sighed in relief. 'I guess now you know all about us, huh?'_

'_No, not everything,' said Hermione. 'The centaurs told me you two are heroes. You must've had tonnes of adventures, which I would love to know about.'_

'_All right, I'll tell you at lunch,' promised Percy. 'But right now, let's go and find Nico.'_

'_Wait,' whispered Hermione. 'Is-is Nico really the son of-of Hades?'_

'_Yeah,' said Percy. _

'_The God of the Underworld?'_

'_Yeah. I thought you knew that.'_

'_I do,' said Hermione, 'it's just that I'm a bit, well, just a bit...'_

'_Afraid of him?' guessed Percy._

'_Well, yes,' admitted Hermione._

_At this, Nico frowned and considered interrupting the conversation then and there but kept himself from doing it, opting to listen for a while longer._

'_Look, you don't have to be,' said Percy. 'He's been nothing but a good friend to me for several years and there's nothing wrong with his... abilities.'_

_Nico could sense Percy was uncertain, which Hermione noticed, as well._

'_You're completely sure?' asked she. 'I mean, you aren't wary of him at all?'_

'_Well, I...' Percy seemed to be choosing his next words carefully. 'I'm not afraid of him or anything... At least, not now.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_His father is certain that when Nico becomes older he will be able to match, or even beat me in battle,' Percy told Hermione. 'Which is fine by me, but it would be sort of weird, because I have the Achilles Curse on me.'_

_Hermione gasped._

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah,' said Percy. 'Anyhow, I don't think Nico's dangerous unless he gets angry – you know what happens then?' Hermione nodded. 'Still, the thing he did to those men in the Forbidden Forest bothers me, but only a little. I mean, all Nico has to do is master his powers gradually, so they doesn't have any negative effect on him.'_

'_I guess you're right,' said Hermione. 'I think I only feel scared of Nico is because I'm afraid of dying – everyone is – although Harry and Ron just see Nico as a monster. I don't think anything could convince them to help us now, even if we are trying to get rid of You-Know... I mean, Voldemort.'_

'_I'm sure we can defeat him without Harry's help...'_

By then, Nico wasn't listening anymore. He shadow-travelled out of the library to a secluded corridor, feeling sad and angry, the important issue he wanted to discuss with Percy long forgotten. Right now, he just wanted to be alone, in peace. Either that, or he really wanted to crash something. Like a building or two. Or ten.

I'm not a monster, Nico repeated, I'm not, I just have unusual powers... which even Percy is worried about. That really surprised Nico. Percy, Hero of Olympus, wary of him? Percy was partially right, of course: Nico couldn't master all of his abilities in one day. However, it didn't mean he, Nico, was as mad and dangerous as all the other children of Hades. Harry seemed to be of another opinion, although he, of course, didn't know who Nico's father was. Momentarily, Nico wondered what Harry would think if he _did _know. Probably put Nico in his list of Most Darkest Evil People in the world. Permanently.

At that moment, Nico spotted Harry and Ron walking towards him. Speak of the devil, thought he, hoping against hope for Harry to simply pass without bothering him. Unfortunately, this didn't happen.

'Maybe we should just leave the weirdo alone,' Ron whispered to Harry.

'I heard that,' said Nico, stopping when Harry stood in front of him, clearly not planning to let him walk on. 'What do you want?'

'To know who you are!' said Harry, fingering his wand in his pocket. 'You know I'm not going to stop until I know.'

'If I tell you, you're going to try to kill me,' stated Nico matter-of-factly.

'So you are my enemy?'

'I didn't say that either,' replied Nico. 'But pay attention to what I said: you would try to kill me, but you wouldn't succeed, so keep away from me, until it's time for you to know that.'

Nico could tell Harry was furious hearing him speak to him that way – Nico would feel the same if he was fifteen and a thirteen-year-old dared talk to him like that – but ignored the wizard and started walking again. Suddenly, though, he felt Harry's shadow reach for his wand, which meant the real Harry was doing the same, so the minute Harry said some unintelligible word, Nico sprung out of the spell's way and, as if nothing had happened, continued walking. If only he could see then the smirk plastered on Harry's face... But it seemed the Fates enjoyed torturing him today.

Nico didn't know exactly where he was heading, but certainly NOT into the Paved Courtyard, into which he had suddenly arrived. Some students looked his way, surprised to see him again, but the others ignored him, talking amongst each other and laughing. All attention turned to Nico, though, when Malfoy appeared on the other end of the courtyard and said loudly,

'Look who decided to come back to society – Nico di Angelo, himself!'

'I don't have time to chat with you, Malfoy,' said Nico, 'so how about you go back to whatever smelly hole you came from and leave me alone?'

Malfoy scowled momentarily, but then smirked.

'I don't think I can do that, di Angelo,' said he, 'but I can do myself and everybody else a favour by enabling us to find out more about you.'

With that Malfoy raised his wand, pointed it onto a bush and cried,

'Alohomora!'

Nico heard a sound like a door unlocking and then felt a powerful dark energy, or _being_, appear in the courtyard. Nico had only one second to realise that this something was a Boggart and then, everything went black.

Nico was in a place where nothing could be seen, heard or felt. Then, though, Nico heard a sound which sounded like small droplets of water falling onto the ground. Other than that Nico suddenly felt cold, very cold, as if a great blizzard was moving his way...

Nico took a few steps back.

'Where am I?' asked he, but found he couldn't hear his voice. However, the moment he had said this, lightning flashed and he was suddenly in Camp Half-Blood, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth standing in front of him. Nico froze when he saw what surrounded them – hundreds of dead bodies of demigods he had seen at Camp, some of which were sprawled on great boulders, drops of their blood falling onto the earth. There were also dead of satyrs, including Grover, dryads, nymphs, who lay in a burned down forest... only Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were present, staring (glaring, rather) at him with such hate in their eyes that Nico shivered.

'You killed them,' said Percy. 'You killed them all.'

Thalia shook her head, saying, 'I thought you weren't like this, Nico. Why did you do this?'

'I didn't!' protested Nico backing away. 'I didn't do this!'

But, all of a sudden, Nico could see another him, standing nearby. The other Nico's face was emotionless, but his – its – eyes were filled with glee.

'What's happening?' asked the real Nico, but found that his friends couldn't hear him.

'You are a monster,' said Annabeth. '_You_ should have been killed, not Bianca. You're a murderer, Nico, you live only to destroy.'

'No that's not true!' shouted the Nico, fruitlessly; Thalia, Annabeth and Percy were deaf to his words.

At that moment, the second Nico, became enraged at Annabeth's words, wielded his sword and lunged at Annabeth. Percy tried to protect her, but Nico raised his left hand and the son of Poseidon was hurled backwards. Then, the fake Nico's sword ran through Annabeth and she fell down, dead, into a puddle of blood.

The real Nico stood watching this, horrified, while his fake self turned to Thalia and Percy, grinning.

'You're right, _friends_,' he said this mockingly. 'I love killing and I shall never stop.'

With that, he moved to attack Percy and Thalia, while the real Nico shouted, 'NO!' and was about to interfere and stop the impostor, when the scene changed.

Now, he was in a pure-white room facing no other than the king of the gods. Zeus was looking at him in a mixture of disappointment and anger, saying after a few moments,

'I truly shouldn't have killed your mother all those years ago. I should have only destroyed _you_.'

Nico closed his eyes and thought, This isn't real, this _isn't_ real...

'Oh but it_ is_ reality,' continued Zeus. 'And in this reality, you are a murderer. A killer. All you can do is destruct.'

'No!' cried Nico. 'Stop it!'

Negative thoughts filled Nico's mind like a hurricane and Nico felt angry, lost, confused. All he was aware of was the ever-growing headache he had and himself strongly protesting against everything that has been said to him.

'Your sister should have stayed alive,' said Zeus, 'She would have been more useful, less dangerous. She wouldn't have been corrupted by the powers she possessed, unlike you.'

'But I'm not a killer!' Nico's throat was burning from all the shouting. 'I–'

'Not yet, you're not,' interrupted Zeus, 'but you soon will be. You're nothing more than a murderer, the corrupted son of my brother. Even he, your father, is disappointed with you...'

'No, that's not true!' shouted Nico. 'Stop it! Get away from me!' Nico glared at the fake king of the gods desperately wishing his headache would disappear, along with Zeus, of course.

'You dare disrespect me so, you filthy half-blood? You dare disrespect your ruler?'

Zeus's fists were clenched and lightning appeared around them. He came closer to Nico, but when he did, Nico's headache became so strong that he recoiled and sent a last of dark energy at the fake king of the gods. This, sadly, didn't harm the impostor, who became furious and shot what seemed to be a thousand lightning bolts Nico's way. The demigod closed his eyes, almost expecting to actually be shocked by the attack, but he was merely thrown back a few feet, hitting a wall and then, after a flash of blinding white and what seemed to be a voice saying, 'Ridiculous!'–

–Nico was back in the Paved Courtyard.

The son of Hades sat on the ground, his back to a wall, breathing heavily and shaking from shock and indescribable fury. He could barely see the silhouette of a wizard who stood in front of him, wand in hand, facing the boggart, but Nico's attention was caught by a figure moving towards him. For some reason, this infuriated Nico. He didn't want _anyone_ near him, not after the horrible things he had just seen and felt! He wanted to be left _alone_ – nobody cared about him anyway.

'Stay away from me!' shouted Nico at the figure. He didn't care that it was Percy, he was too furious to focus on _anything. _In his anger he shot a bolt of dark energy towards the son of Poseidon, but the attack was very unusual – more powerful than before. So powerful, in fact, that it threw Percy back to the far end of the courtyard.

At that moment, Nico spotted Harry, Malfoy and several other wizards raising their wands and shooting several spells at him. The spells had absolutely no effect except for making Nico even angrier. How dare these wizards attack him? It was because of _them _that he had seen those bloody illusions when facing the boggart. It was _their _fault!

'Nico,' called a voice. 'Nico calm down!' The son of Hades suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' Nico shouted, finally succumbing to his anger completely. Why were they trying to comfort him if in their eyes he was just a monster, a murderer? Why wouldn't they leave him alone?

Because of these thoughts, Nico's powers acted on his emotions; a great explosion of dark energy took place in the courtyard, which was so strong that it could kill quite a number of people. So strong, in fact, that it could destroy a fair part of Hogwarts...

* * *

><p>Right before the explosion took place, Harry thought, shocked and frustrated, What have I done? Because it was he who cooperated with Malfoy, cast a spell on the corridors of Hogwarts, so they would lead Nico to the courtyard with the boggart. And now, because he had done this – a thing which now seemed very, very foolish to Harry – probably disastrous outcome of the dark blast.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I evil? You shall now have to wait another week for the next update! ^_^ The name of the next chapter is: The Son of the Death... Goddess?


	12. The Son of the Death Goddess?

**A/N:** I am very slow when processing something, so it took me this long to realise I have over a hundred reviews. All I can say is, WOW. I never thought I'd get this much comments so a big THANK YOU to those who reviewed my story. I tried to make the chapter as good as I could, but if it's a bit confusing, just say so. THANK YOU again _so much_ and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I finally have ownership of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson! True? Hardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**The Son of the Death... Goddess?**

'Dammit all to Hades!' screamed Voldemort.

'Calm down, Riddle,' said a cold voice.

'I will _not _calm down! Di Angelo was about to destroy the _whole damn school_, but _NO_ – there had to be an interference from–'

'We cannot help it,' the person said firmly. 'What's done is done.'

'But the school...'

'So what if Hogwarts still stands? It won't interfere with the Rising. Even if the troublesome students of the school are still alive, they will not come in the way of the ritual. It will be fine.'

Voldemort was silent before saying,

'I hope, for your sake, you're right.'

The person smiled.

'Of course, I'm right. And anyway, a death at Hogwarts is inevitable at the moment. I've got just the monster to send this time...'

When the person told Voldemort about his plan, the latter was immediately cheered up. Finally, thought he, some blood shall be spilled.

* * *

><p>As Harry stared, horrified, at the unfolding scene, he wished he could die. It was as if time itself had slowed down and he was seeing Nico, darkness around him, in slow motion, dark energy spreading further and further from the teenager, making the grass in the courtyard wither and die, all the while emitting a feeling of a mass Dementor attack.<p>

Thankfully, the explosion which had happened at first was merely a shockwave, sending students crashing into walls which crumbled like ice statues. However, after, a dark energy had appeared around Nico and started advancing like a plague towards the trembling wizards. It was slow, like a million snakes crawling on the ground, seeking only to destroy... and the students of Hogwarts would, at the moment, rather face Voldemort and all of his followers than find out what would happen if the dark energy touched one of them.

Harry still could not believe he was the cause of this. Suddenly, seeing pure darkness, feeling more fear than he ever had, he felt helpless, very small and helpless and wished very much that he could disappear somewhere – somewhere very far, where Nico wasn't around.

However, something amazing had happened. Amazing for Hogwarts and the students, that is, but not so great for Harry.

The dark energy surrounding Nico had gathered into the thickest, blackest sphere in the middle of the courtyard and, in an instant, divided into two and charged first at Harry and then at Nico's side. Nico was unaffected, but Harry felt, when the dark blast had hit him, as if an icy sword was cutting up his soul and at the same time, as if white-hot flames were burning inside of him. He wanted to scream, to move, to do something, but all he did was sit on the ground, with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the terrible feeling had ceased and, surprisingly, Harry felt as if a great anchor was lifted off his heart. Simply saying, he felt splendid – better than he had ever felt in his whole life.

What's happened, thought he, looking around himself. Several buildings were reduced to tall pyramids of dust, students, teachers (and Dumbledore) were on the ground, panting heavily, and Nico, in the centre of the courtyard, stood motionless, before collapsing with complete and utter exhaustion.

For some reason, this made Harry want to help him. He couldn't explain it, but after the dark blast had struck him, he felt like a curse was lifted off him, like he was seeing the world in a whole new light. And also, he saw the _truth_. Nico isn't a Death Eater, nor is he any relative of Voldemort's – it's impossible, realised Harry. Of course, he did use Dark Magic, but if this was dangerous to wizards Hermione would have long ago made sure Nico was out of Hogwarts. And the horrible things Nico saw when he faced the boggart... a Death Eater wouldn't be afraid of that, would he? Wouldn't a Death Eater be more cruel? Wouldn't he be cold and snobby, like Malfoy? Of course, Nico is cold and insolent sometimes, but if this was his true personality why would Percy and Hermione be his friends? All these enlightening thoughts and more ran through Harry's head like a hurricane and, at long last, he was seeing things clearly and logically and, for the first time in his life he felt as if he was fully in control of his actions. Why he felt that he wasn't sure, but currently it was unimportant.

Standing up shakily, Harry moved towards Nico to see what was wrong with him. Suddenly, though, Harry heard a voice shout, 'Impedimenta!' and he was knocked off his feet and thrown back a few metres.

'What...' he started, but Hermione cut him off, '_Don't you dare_ come close to Nico, Potter, understood?'

Harry stared at Hermione in shock, as she kept her wand pointed at him while Percy, Neville and Professor McGonagall started carrying Nico to the Hospital Wing.

'Hermione,' started Harry, 'I'm sorry, I just...'

'You're _sorry_?' Hermione's voice was at quite high pitch. 'You trick Nico into coming to a boggart, make him go through that – that torture – almost blow up half of Hogwarts...'

'_Nico_ was about to blow up half of Hogwarts,' corrected Harry, but his words were unheard.

'...and all you say is _sorry_?'

'I wasn't thinking clearly,' Harry tried to defend himself.

'You weren't thinking at all!' said Hermione, once again being absolutely right.

'Miss Granger, it's quite all right,' said Dumbledore, appearing behind her. 'Please, go to the Hospital Wing and make sure Nico is OK and Harry – come here.'

While Hermione did what she was told, Harry, feeling terrified once again, approached the Headmaster. Students were already being led away by Prefects, some casting either odd, or accusing glances at him, and when there were only a few people and teachers in the courtyard, including Harry and Dumbledore, the latter had started examining Harry closely as if trying to see inside his soul. After a few agonising minutes, Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and said,

'You should thank Nico the next time you see him, Harry, and please, don't do something such as this again.'

'Yes, Professor,' whispered Harry, expecting Dumbledore to shout at him, accuse him of being a foolish, selfish imbecile, but nothing of the sort took place. All the Headmaster did was turn around and head his way, leaving Harry in a state of bewilderment.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure you're all right, Nico? You're shaking.' Hermione seemed quite worried, sitting in a comfortable chair in the Gryffindor Common Room.<p>

'I'm just cold,' said Nico, but Hermione and Percy could both see through his lie. Although they didn't know the real depth of his feelings, they knew Nico was very disturbed. Right now, he felt all right physically, but his mind was in absolute chaos. The visions he saw while facing the boggart were so real... and they were actually a thing to fear, because those things Nico saw could actually happen. What if he turned into a monster? What if he was only meant to kill and destroy? What if...

'Nico, the things you saw weren't real,' said Hermione as if reading his mind.

'Let's not talk about it, OK?' snapped the demigod.

'Well, then are you going to tell us exactly what happened or not?' asked Percy.

It was evening, and Nico was, after many "polite" requests and colourful words thrown at the nurse and the Headmaster, discharged from the hospital. Surprisingly, he was quite energised, even though he had only slept an hour. This he had explained to Percy as him, Nico, finding out more about his powers, but it seemed Nico had other things to explain to the demigod and the ever-curious Hermione.

'I was searching for the two of you,' said Nico, 'when I met Harry and he cast a spell at me which led me to the boggart. That's all.'

'What about the dark energy?' asked Hermione. 'No offense, but I thought for sure all of us were dead.'

'You would have been, if I didn't realise what I was doing in time and directed my attack to two darkest objects in the courtyard,' replied Nico, being quite untruthful. What really happened was that he saw a vision.

_When the dark energy emitting from him was about to wipe out the students standing around him, Nico was brought into a dimly lit room – the same room he had seen in his very first nightmare. Like before, out of the shadows came a boy Nico's age, his face still hooded. A part of the boy's face, though, Nico could see and realised that the boy was smiling._

'_What are you doing, Nico?' The boy was clearly amused. _

'_I...' Nico recalled that he was about to cause the sure death of several people and began looking around frantically, as if expecting to see the Hogwarts courtyard somewhere._

'_Don't worry, time is meaningless here,' said the boy. 'You can stay here for hundreds of years and still when you return to Hogwarts you will find not a second had passed since you had last been there.'_

'_Why did you bring me here?' asked Nico coldly, still wary of the odd boy._

'_To keep you from destroying the wizarding school,' the boy answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world._

'_How will I do that?' _

'_You have wielded too much energy to cease the blast,' said the boy, 'but you can concentrate the energy on the things you want destroyed.'_

'_What do you mean?' asked Nico._

_The boy's grin widened._

'_Figure it out,' said he, and Nico did. He realised now that he could concentrate his energy into two powerful blows and direct them to Harry and the object inside of his pocket. That way he wouldn't hurt the other students, but would he be able to do that?_

'_Of course you will,' answered the boy to Nico's thoughts. 'Look at the things you've learned in the past week. This is nothing compared to what you've learned and what you will learn...'_

In an instant the vision had vanished and Nico was back in the courtyard again. Thankfully, managing to do what he had planned.

Nico decided not to tell about this vision to Percy and Hermione yet and was relieved when they didn't detect the lie in his words. Instead Hermione inquired,

'Harry was a dark object?'

'He is – or was – a Horcrux,' replied Nico, mentally counting to three, after which he witnessed Percy and Hermione's reaction. Three, two, one, Nico counted mentally, and...

'WHAT THE HADES?'

'How is this possible?'

'I didn't figure it out until today,' said Nico, calm despite the obvious agitation of his friends, 'but Harry had a part of Voldemort's soul in his body, which makes him a Horcrux.'

'So, what did you do?' asked Hermione, still shocked.

'I destroyed the piece of Voldemort's soul inside of Harry,' said Nico, 'and in this... thing.'

He took out a golden object from his pocket which turned out to be–

'A crown?' guessed the son of Poseidon.

'No, Percy,' Hermione corrected, 'not a crown, but a diadem... wait.'

She grabbed the diadem from Nico and examined it closely.

'This, this is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw!' she exclaimed. 'But-but _how_ did you find it?' The witch was staring at Nico in amazement.

'Remember the Horcrux's energy I felt in the wall on the seventh floor? I asked some ghosts and they told me it was the entrance to the Room of Requirement,' Hermione's eyes widened, 'and how to get there.'

Telling what the Room of Requirement was to Percy, Nico told him and Hermione how he had asked the Room to take him to where all things are hidden. He told them how easy it was to find the Horcrux, seeing how much dark energy it emitted, and ultimately, its destruction in the courtyard, which surprisingly left the diadem of Ravenclaw unharmed.

'So we have two Horcruxes destroyed,' concluded Percy. 'Excellent. There's only one left, right?'

'Four, Percy, four: Slytherin's locket, a ring, Hufflepuff's cup and Voldemort's snake,' said Hermione, making Percy groan in frustration.

She was about to talk some more to Nico, but the door to the Common Room opened and no other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked in. Nico stood up at once, headed to the nearest shadow and vanished, leaving Percy and Hermione glaring at Harry and Ron.

'Hi, Hermione,' said Ron, smiling nervously.

'Were you in on it?' asked Hermione.

After a silence, Ron nodded.

'Then I'm not talking to you, as well.'

'Hermione, we were just...'

'Just what?' she inquired. 'Stupid, sick bastards who made a thirteen-year-old see his worst fears?'

'We didn't know...'

'And what were thinking when you allied with Malfoy?' Percy joined in.

'I just wanted to find out more about Nico,' said Harry.

'Well did you?'

'Not really,' admitted Harry.

'Well it's your fault,' said Hermione. 'Now I don't think Nico is going to let you two join in on his mission to _kill Voldemort_ after this, but you'd better apologise to him. Both of you. If you don't I'll cast such a jinx at you that you'll regret ever being born, do you understand me?'

Hermione didn't wait for an answer and headed to the girls' dormitories. Percy was about to head to his room, but decided to wander the castle a bit, to give Nico some time alone. Although the son of Hades could hide it well his cousin knew Nico was quite bothered by today's events.

Percy had wandered out of the Common Room into the corridors, his worries for his cousin somehow subsiding. Nico's strong, though Percy, he'll be all right. But the things Nico saw because of the boggart would, no doubt, send Percy into a much worse state were he in Nico's place. I'll have to figure out a way to distract him and cheer him up, thought Percy and the next moment his head was full of countless diabolical plans, which included teasing, joking, pranking, partying and anything else that would make a normal person feel better at once. However, to make Nico happy, Percy would have to think harder.

After half an hour of aimless walking, Percy was about to go back to the Common Room, but suddenly felt someone grab his arm.

'Percy!' a voice whispered. The demigod turned and saw Luna.

'Hi, what are you...'

'No time,' said she. 'I've seen Voldemort and his partner... They're planning something very bad, but we can't talk here. Meet me in three days in the Astronomy tower along with Nico, Hermione and any potential half-blood you can find at Hogwarts, all right?'

She didn't wait for an answer as she turned and was about to go away when Percy shouted the first thing that came to his mind,

'Wait! You're a demigoddess?'

'No.'

'But then...'

Unfortunately, Luna turned round the corner and left.

* * *

><p>The moment Nico appeared in his room, he released a great sigh and dropped in his bed, the events of the day rushing through his head. He remembered the confrontation with Harry, the boggart, Luna, who had cast the spell to drive the monster away from him and tried to comfort him. Then, Nico recalled the outburst of anger he had had, the vision he had seen, how he had destroyed the Horcruxes... but, fo course, the primary thing on his mind was the things the boggart had shown him.<p>

Since a boggart was a creature of darkness, Nico could control it, but only if he hid his fears well from the creature and was concentrated. Today, this wasn't the case, so he had succumbed to the boggart's power and seen what he feared most – turning into a cold-blooded killer. From time to time, Nico would have nightmares where he was, like in the vision with the boggart, standing in the middle of Camp Half-Blood, all of his friends and comrades destroyed by him. All of the gods would be present there, staring at him in disgust and disapproval, including even his father, who would kill him and with that, Nico would wake up. Of course, he knew the nightmares were just that – bad dreams – but still he feared that one day, he will be controlled by his powers and will become a murderer, even murder his best friends...

'_That's not true,' a voice said. 'You can learn to use all your abilities fast and still have free will and sanity. I managed to do it, so can you.'_

_Nico was once again in the room with the strange boy, who was, surprisingly, without a hood this time. If Nico didn't know better, he would say the boy was his clone; he had pale skin, dark eyes and hair, in which there was one pure-white barely visible strand. The boy was sitting on a table, surrounded by different weapons and was sharpening his dark wooden sword, which, Nico noticed was surrounded by a dark aura._

'_Tell me,' said Nico, 'who are you?'_

'_I am your ally and your closest friend.'_

'_What's your name?'_

'_Aedan.'_

_That didn't really mean anything to Nico and he was still confused as to why this Aedan was helping him._

'_We have a common enemy, Nico,' said Aedan in answer to Nico's thoughts, 'common powers and the exact same goal.'_

_Nico's suspicion only grew at Aeron's words._

'_How do you know so much about me?' questioned Nico. _

'_As I said, we have common powers,' answered Aedan. 'I was searching the whole world for someone else like me. Someone who had control over shadows, death, who was comfortable in the Underworld.'_

'_So you're a son of Hades?' asked Nico. _

'_No,' said Aedan, smiling sadly, 'but I wish I was. My mother couldn't care less about me.'_

'_Your mother?'_

_Aedan nodded._

'_She is a goddess. The goddess of death.'_

'_But there is no death goddess in Greek Mythology.' _

'_There are many myths and legends in the world,' said Aedan, quoting Firenze's words. He jumped down on the floor and stared at Nico intently. 'Do some research Nico, and be wary of your friends. In Hogwarts, there is a traitor who is helping Voldemort and his accomplice.'_

'_Accomplice?' asked Nico. 'Is that the enemy I have to face?'_

_Aedan nodded. 'Yes. But I cannot help you right now. Figure out who my god parent is by the end of this week. Then, I will teach you another ability you possess. And don't worry – it won't affect you. You're stronger than the other children of Hades. You're just like me...'_

Nico wasn't sated with information and was about to ask the boy something else, when he awoke awoke, but for the first time felt as if he had had a normal peaceful dream. The feeling changed, however, when he processed all that he learned in the dream. Aedan was the son of a death goddess, but _who_ _was she_? Being quite correct, Nico thought the problem would even puzzle Hermione. Confused and tired, Nico could do nothing but go back to a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, WHAT mythology is the mysterious death goddess from? The answer's in the very first sentence of the next chapter which will be posted on Sunday. Please, review if you have the time.


	13. Revelations of Parentage Part I

**IMPORTANT A/N: **This is the first part of thethirteenth chapter because I was just too busy with exams to complete it. Sorry! Also, there's probably not going to be any updates for another two weeks because I'm going to be in the hospital and sadly, there's no Internet in there. I promise though that after two weeks I'll post the second part of the thirteenth chapter, the fourteenth and the fifteenth chapter. Meanwhile, please read and review and forgive this chapter for being rushed and choppy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or PJO.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Revelations of Parentage Part I**

'Norse Mythology. I'm sure of it,' said Hermione, bent low over a giant book. 'I know I've seen the goddess of death mentioned here somewhere... there! Hel, the goddess of death and the underworld cast down by Odin to Niflheim, ordered to look after all the wicked miserable souls who died of sickness, corruption–'

'I don't think we need THAT much information, Hermione,' Nico interrupted. 'I simply asked for you to tell me if you know any goddesses of death, I didn't ask for a whole encyclopaedia on Norse myths.'

'Well, you should have.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Hermione closed the book and turned to Nico.

'Haven't you figured it out?' asked she. 'This accomplice Voldemort's working with is clearly a demigod or even a god.'

Nico nodded.

'Yeah. Without one, Voldemort wouldn't be able to send those monsters after us.'

After two days of talking and discussing Voldemort and his mysterious ally, Nico, Percy and Hermione came to a conclusion that Voldemort's partner must be a half-blood. Voldemort himself could never command monsters, such as the Scylla, the odd monster wolf, the dragon and the cursed warriors – it could only be someone with godly blood – and the three were sure that it was, indeed, Voldemort and his ally who had sent the monsters. This, Percy managed to get after endlessly nagging Luna, but was sadly the only thing he had got out of her. According to Percy, Luna had said to him yesterday, 'You will find out tomorrow as long as you don't forget to show up at the Astronomy Tower.'

'Exactly,' said Hermione, impatient. 'And he must be the son of a Norse god.'

'Why?'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Read about Norse myths, Nico! What monsters have been sent after you? A Scylla – that's Greek – but the others are all related to Norse Mythology somehow. Fenris the monster wolf is in the Norse myths and _he_ must have come after you during your detention with Umbridge. When we were in the Forbidden Forest, a dragon was there briefly – that could be the Niddhogg, itself! And those warriors that attacked us? They said they were from Scandinavia. It isn't hard to do the math.'

As Nico processed all she'd said, he realised Hermione's words made sense.

'But Voldemort's ally...' said Hermione. 'We don't know anything about him.'

'We'll find out,' said Nico. 'We've destroyed all Horcruxes at Hogwarts so we'll have to leave to look for the others soon.'

Hermione was uncomfortable with the idea to leave the protective halls of the castle, but by no means would she show the demigods that she was afraid. She had the impression that Percy and Nico wanted her to stay, because they never ceased to talk about the dangers of the world outside Hogwarts, most likely in hopes to scare her into staying at school. Well, that's not going to happen, Hermione decided, although truly she would prefer to stay all year long in the library, reading, instead of hunting for the darkest objects known to wizardkind.

'But why did you need to know about death goddesses?' Hermione realised that Nico's inquiry was quite unexpected.

'I... just... had a... er, dream.'

I'm never going to criticise Percy for being a bad liar again, thought Nico, contemplating if he should tell Hermione about his dreams or not. It would sound strange, Nico guessed, if he told Hermione that when he came to Hogwarts, he started having dreams about a boy who claimed to be an ally and wanted to teach Nico his full powers. If anything, it would only make Hermione more worried, but Nico had a feeling he would have to tell her and Percy about his dreams in time. Just not now, thought he, definitely not now.

'A dream?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, a demigod dream. Half-bloods often have dreams that tell them of the past, present, future, give them useful information and so on,' said Nico.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

'Are you sure?'

'Do I look like the person to lie to anyone? Wait, don't answer that. Just ask Percy, he'll tell you.'

Hermione shrugged and then said,

'Where's Percy anyway? What's taking him so long?'

'Dunno, but it's midnight in a few hours, so he'd better be back soon,' said Nico, standing up. 'I'm going for a walk.'

* * *

><p>'He is obviously dangerous, Dumbledore! He has to be expelled.' Dolores Umbridge was looking more like a toad than ever, breathing heavily, making it seem like she was inflating and deflating, her eyes bulging.<p>

'I,' said Cornelius Fudge, 'did not see what exactly had occurred with this... this student, but obviously it isn't normal. The students' parents will surely not stand for this...'

'Minister, I assure you,' said Dumbledore, 'Nico di Angelo is of no danger to us. He merely has powers that differ from most of ours.'

'What kind of powers, Dumbledore?' asked Fudge. 'Destructive, I can see! From what I've heard he almost blew up half the castle. Who _is_ he? _What _is he?'

Dumbledore did not answer. He very well remembered the magical history and what mayhem had taken place when wizards knew about demigods and vice versa. It would by no means be a normal world if it happened again.

'Please, Minister, it is essential that Nico di Angelo stays. He is quite talented, he can learn lots at Hogwarts, help defeat Voldemort...'

'Again, Headmaster, this nonsense about the Dark Lord returning!' Umbridge seemed very annoyed. 'You must let go of your delusions.'

Dumbledore thought for a moment and then said,

'I shall do so, if you let Nico stay at Hogwarts.'

This made Umbridge and the Minister of Magic thoughtful. The old fool, thought Umbridge, is very troublesome, talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Things would be much better if he shut up. But should the di Angelo kid really stay? Fudge seemed to have come to a decision already.

'All right, Dumbledore,' said he, 'but make sure no more incidents like the one with the Boggart happen again.' With that, the Minister hurried to the fireplace and soon disappeared in green flames.

'I hope you won't cause any trouble to Nico, Professor Umbridge?' Dumbledore stared at the toad-like witch who smiled sweetly and said,

'Of course not, Headmaster. The wish of the Minister is one I must abide.' She then marched to the exit and came out into the narrow corridor of Hogwarts and her smile turned into a grimace. 'But not always.' And with that, she went down the corridor, her head obviously full of diabolical plans.

Unknown to her, Nico had heard her and the Minister's whole conversation with the Headmaster. Looks like I'm going to have to leave Hogwarts soon, thought the Son of Hades, amused by the fact that he had barely spent two weeks in the magic school and was already planning to leave. This mission did turn out challenging, he mused, going towards the Astronomy Tower. He'd wait for his friends there – it was only an hour to midnight after all.

* * *

><p>'Why did you have to wake me, Percy?' asked Neville in a weary tone. In his pyjamas, he was in the Common Room with Percy, who had insisted he had something important to talk about.<p>

'Because it's important, Neville,' said Percy. 'Now listen. You know how Nico and I have these odd powers and how we constantly fight monsters?' Neville nodded. 'Well, we think you might be one of us.'

'One of you?'

'Yeah. We're half-bloods.'

Neville shook his head. 'My parents are both wizards.'

Percy rolled his eyes.

Not_ those_ kinds of half-bloods. One of our parents is–' Percy stopped. Was it the right time to tell Neville? Right now, he was searching for other demigods at Hogwarts, so wouldn't it be wise to wait while they were all gathered and then tell them? 'Uhh, you know Neville, you'll find out at midnight, but now I need your help. It's a life and death situation. Literally.'

Neville was far from tired now.

'I'm listening.'

'We need to find people that are hyperactive, inattentive and dyslexic all at once. You know anyone like that?'

Neville furrowed his brows, but before he could even start thinking, something inside of him (much like a strong electric jolt) told him to say the next names,

'Katie Bell, Cho Chang...' and quite a few more, after which a very excited Percy and a completely confused Neville went after the mentioned persons. Some time later, remembering this, Percy would think, That was the largest amount of half-bloods I've ever found in only an hour.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Voldemort was sitting in a large dim room, Hecate's Orb clutched firmly in his hands. The sound of fighting was coming from out of the window and Voldemort was feeling quite nervous.<p>

'Scared, Riddle?' asked his accomplice.

'Of course not! I'm merely worried those Death Eater fools won't be able to handle the monsters.'

'I told you getting Hecate's Orb would mean more trouble,' said Voldemort's accomplice, staring out of the window at a very, very bloody battle. 'Hecate will keep sending her servants to retrieve it.'

'Her servants are dead witches, banshee, and ghostly dogs! And still my servants can't defeat them after hours.'

'Patience, Tom. I see your Death Eaters really are worthless. Let me take a rest and I'll get rid of the attackers.'

'Why not now?' asked Voldemort.

'I'm tired.'

Voldemort scowled. 'I wish I could use Hecate's Orb to drive them away.'

'You know very well that the Orb doesn't work on Hecate's followers. As I said, Tom, patience. I shall get some rest and then I'll take care of this.'

'You'd better...'

'Or what?' Voldemort's accomplice eyed him daringly. 'I'm a thousand times more powerful than you. Literally. So save your threats for someone you can d harm to, all right, Riddle?'

With that, he vanished into shadows.

* * *

><p>'If you're not a half-blood how come you know so much about demigods?' asked Nico, his eyes boring directly into Luna's who, for the first time in days seemed a bit nervous. But that is a normal effect of Nico's glare.<p>

'I told you, I'll explain it when the other come,' said Luna, checking her clock. Two minutes till midnight.

'Well I want to know now,' said Nico, getting quite tired of this argument. When he had come to the Astronomy Tower, it was dark and empty and he stayed there quietly, succumbed in his thoughts. Then Luna came and told him not to be distracted, because there was danger all around him. That, for some reason, annoyed Nico and he began questioning her about who she was to which Luna replied vaguely, only making Nico more frustrated.

'Why don't you just shut up?' Luna's suggestion was said in a loud voice and she was clearly beginning to get just as annoyed as Nico was.

'Why don't you tell me who you are so I could do what you asked?'

'Why don't you tell me how a son of Hades, who should be serious, calm and _patient_, could be so irritating?'

'Why don't you two stop arguing?'

Nico and Luna both turned towards the door where Hermione was standing, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

'Where's Percy?' asked Nico.

'I don't know. I haven't seen him all day,' said Hermione, approaching Nico and Luna. 'What did you want to talk about, Luna?'

'I'm not going to tell you _now_.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Nico was sure an argument similar to his and Luna's would ensue had he not heard a familiar voice shout form the corridor,

'I'M HERE!'

Percy came running into the room, a few students following him. Amongst them were Katie Bell, Cho Chang, very annoyed Weasley twins and Colin Creevey.

'Those are all of the half-bloods?' asked Nico.

'Yes,' Luna answered instead of Percy. 'I can sense they're the only demigods in Hogwarts.'

'Wait, demigods?' asked Cho.

'Yeah,' said Fred. 'What do you mean?'

Nico sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long explanation.


	14. Revelations of Parentage Part II

**A/N:** I'm a bitch, yes, I know and I APOLOGISE for not updating for so long. Please, forgive me, please? I don't know how many of you still read this story but he ones that do, REVIEW! Oh, and I swear I will update this story more often from now on. Meanwhile, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except for a laptop.

**Chapter 13**

**Revelations of Parentage Part 2**

As Percy went on and on telling the wizards all about Greek Myths and half-bloods, Nico thought. And thought. And thought more until his head hurt. How is it that wizards are demigods as well? This was the primary question Nico was desperate to find an answer to. The first wizards, Nico found out from Chiron, were children of Hecate who chose to live in the mortal world. Their descendants became wizards and so started the wizarding world. Some powerful people (like Dumbledore and Voldemort, Nico guessed) were blessed by Hecate with strong magical powers, for some reason. But that was all that wizards were supposed to possess – magical power – not godly power.

Nico had considered that demigod wizards could also be children of a wizard and a god, but then the Weasley twins. They were half-bloods (or so Nico hoped, otherwise he would kill Percy for bringing ordinary wizards here) but Ron, his sister and the rest of his brothers were not. There is also Cole Carving (Nico couldn't remember his name) who claimed, just at this moment, that his parents were Muggles. But who knows, thought Nico, maybe Fred and George were born before their mother got married to their father and maybe Cole's parents adopted him... This made it slightly possible that the twins and Cole possessed both godly and wizard powers, but still, only _slightly _possible. Nico sighed. He would figure this out one way or another.

'So,' Percy said solemnly, trying to look like a wise serious adult, 'you're all demigods.'

'This is impossible,' Cho said. 'I can't be a half-blood. I can... accept that demigods exist, but...'

'It's just temporary denial,' Percy assured her. 'You'll get over it.'

'No, Percy, we have to check,' said Nico. 'Maybe some of them really aren't demigods.'

'And how will we do that?'

'I can determine who their parents are,' Luna said suddenly.

'How?' asked Nico.

'It's a talent of mine. Don't ask questions,' said Luna, walking forward to the group of confused wizards. As she did, though, she found her way blocked by a Stygian sword.

'No.' Nico's voice didn't sound annoyed or tired, just threatening. 'You're going to give me some answers now.'

'Nico, I don't think there's need to be so...'

'Shut up,' said Nico and then fixed his gaze on Luna. 'You're a witch.'

'Obviously.'

'And a half-blood.'

'No.'

'Then explain how you know about demigods.' Nico knew this was probably the wrong way to ask Luna for information, but he didn't want a long discussion consisted of thousands of questions and vague answers, just a straightforward answer.

Luna stared at him, then sighed. She was about to say something when an extremely loud voice of Professor Dumbledore interrupted her.

'Students!' Nico had an urge to shut his ears. He was sure even mortals could hear the Headmaster's words. 'There is an attack on the castle. Nobody is safe. Gather in the Great Hall immediately.'

'Is the attack started?' asked Voldemort's partner.

'Yes,' said Voldemort. 'All of the demigods should be killed by sunrise.'

'All demigods except for Nico.'

'Yes, yes, I know,' said Voldemort. 'I ordered the monsters not to harm the one that reeks of death.'

Voldemort's companion nodded.

'Are you learning to control Hecate's Orb?'

At this Voldemort smiled.

'Oh yes,' said he. 'I have mastered it already. In fact I've mastered it so well that we can start the Rising in a few days.'

'No. Let Nico and the others find some of your Horcruxes first.'

'What? Why? DO you wish for them to kill me?' Voldemort reached for his wand.

'Useless. You're useless against me, remember that,' said Voldemort's partner. 'And no I do not want them to kill you. However, Nico has to find at least two Horcruxes and destroy them. That will weaken him significantly. When he is alone and weak I will send a powerful monster after him. He will be desperate to live, so he will most likely uncover a new power to defeat the beast. The stronger he gets, the more useful he will be in the ritual. And as long as you stay loyal to me, you will be immortal and invincible with no Horcrux to help you.'

Voldemort grinned.

'Fine. When will we start the Rising then?'

'Thirty-first of October.'

'Voldemort's grin widened. Seventeen days left.

In the Hogwarts castle Nico, Percy and the wizards were moving to the Great Hall.

As Nico wondered if the attack was dangerous (dangerous to demigods, of course) he noticed something outside the window. An army was in the castle grounds. A big one. The army was made up fo monsters, large and ugly (and none were Greek as Nico could see), and in front of the force was a dragon – the same dragon that had attacked Nico in the forest. It was burning grass, trees – everything in its way – as it advanced to the castle. And in the midst of the horde Nico noticed a man. Not a man, though, a god, but Nico did not know which. He knew he had seen the picture of this god somewhere not too long ago. He was not Greek, he was... Norse? Yes, it's... Loki, Nico realised with awe.

'This. Is. Bad.'


	15. The Nidhogg's Attack and Loki's Advice

**A/N: **So by now I have mixed a lot of myths and legends in this story and it's really hard to keep track of it all. I hope this chapter makes sense to you. If you spot any really confusing plot-holes, please tell me. Some of them aren't plot-holes at all and will be explained later, but I may have missed something. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and if the grammar and spelling look like the work of a five-year-old kid – I'll be drinking four cups of coffee while writing this chapter and caffeine makes me hyper... :-)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Sad, right?

**Chapter 14**

**The Nidhogg's Attack and Loki's Advice**

He closed his eyes when the fire giants sent a rain of flaming arrows towards the castle. When the arrows made contact there was a large bright explosion which destroyed quite a big part of Hogwarts. Even through his lids he sensed the brightness. He shut his eyes tighter. He wasn't fond of brightness. He had spent years in a cold dark cave. Even though he was a god, his eyes were still quite sensitive to light.

When Loki opened his eyes he found his army – no Hel's army – had charged towards the wizarding school, the giants ramming on doors and windows, resurrected berserkers roaring every time a spell hit them (even though it had no effect). He had many things he wanted and needed to do here but just for a second he stopped and looked over the Norse forces. It has been a long time since he had seen a battle like this. It reminded him of the old days, before Ragnarok, the world's end... Only two other gods have survived it, among them his daughter, Hel, and Freya, goddess of fertility. He had waited through the world's end in his cave. When his wife decided to leave him during Ragnarok, the poison from the snake dripped on him relentlessly, causing him immense pain for centuries after Ragnarok. However, a thousand years ago, a dark creature – a Demonlord – saved Loki what the god guessed to be the spawn of the new world. The Demonlord freed him from the cave and only asked Loki that he return the favour someday. This day was now. And the favour was – destroy Hogwarts castle.

Loki sighed. He had expected this to be a bit more exciting but the wizards proved to be very weak. Judging from the position of the wizards right now, they were already losing the battle. Almost half of the castle was destroyed. The army had penetrated the castle and Loki could hear screams of children and adults alike. Where are the half bloods? he thought. The Demonlord told Loki there were two Greek demigods here. Where were they? Why weren't they using their powers? Guess they are either too weak or they're taking a nap, thought the trickster god.

He sighed again. Loki wanted excitement. This wasn't fun. Again, he was reminded of the old days how he used to trick the gods, cause major trouble and fix it at the last minute. Finally, the gods thought he had gone too far with his mischief but that wasn't true. So, he caused Balder's death indirectly; and got the gods into trouble constantly; and was a little (well, very) irritating – big deal. Loki rolled his eyes. At least there's no one in the new world powerful enough to defeat me again. Well, no one powerful enough to defeat me that I'd be foolish enough to run across.

Loki waited a few minutes. No demigods? he thought. They must be here. Perhaps they're scared. At last, Loki decided to go into the castle and search for the cowards, wherever they were. But then –

He heard an ear-splitting sound of water splashing down on the ground.

Loki smiled. So, the son of Poseidon. He watched the lake, which was now half-empty, the head of a giant squid and small merpeople visible in the murky water. At least a hundred fire giants suffered from the attack and were lying extinguished and unmoving on the field. The ice giants though were empowered by water and began raging around destroying more of the castle's walls. Soon however a small group of skeletons appeared. There were less than a dozen of them. That'd be the son of Hades, Loki thought, but why had he summoned so few? Is he too weak or... The trickster god watched as the skeletons who moved through the shadows, silent and quick, hacked the ice giants into small pieces with shadow-swords. Nope, not too weak – very strong, rather, decided Loki. It's going to be interesting, chatting with him.

Loki blinked and was immediately in the castle on the third floor in an abandoned classroom. That was where he felt the presence of the person he wished to talk to. He was the one who betrayed the wizards – the person who singlehandedly took down the barrier of the castle. Of course, this person would never actually do it willingly. He was possessed by a demon – a servant of the Demonlord who saved Loki.

He was standing in front of him, hooded, just like all demon hosts were.

'My lord,' said the person, bowing slightly. 'Everything was done as you asked.'

'As Belial asked,' corrected Loki. The person in front of him frowned. He was a demon serving Belial – the one who started all this – and did not like people or gods invoking the name so carelessly. 'Anyway, do you know why the wizards are so weak? I'd expected them to do _something_ but it seems the demigods are the only ones protecting the castle.'

The person smiled.

'I made the spell,' he said. 'It has rendered the wizards useless till noon next day. They won't be a problem.'

Loki raised an eyebrow.

'And your host did not prevent you? Are you so strong that you control the wizard fully?'

'Yes, my Lord,' said the person. 'Before dawn the castle will be destroyed.'

Loki glanced at his watch. One o'clock. No, the castle will be destroyed before half past one, decided Loki and whistled.

The Nidhogg, who flew into the clouds awaiting Loki's command when the fighting began, was now outside a window – now nothing but a hole in the wall – looking at the god expectantly. Loki smiled.

'Take care of the castle, little drake.' Of course, the Nidhogg was far from a little drake, but Loki liked calling it that. The dragon obeyed him at once. Such a loyal creature. Loki liked it when his daughter lent him the beast. It was quite useful.

He turned to the person who hadn't moved an inch.

'You... go to the battlefield and pretend that you're doing something. Otherwise the wizards will be suspicious.'

The person laughed.

'Suspicious of my host? I don't think so. But if you insist...' He walked towards the door out of the classroom.

Loki meanwhile looked out of the window. The grounds were empty. His army either broke into the castle or was beaten by the demigods. Of course, the army was weak. He had asked Hel for her weakest subjects especially, since Belial needed to destroy the castle, not kill the wizards. Two demigods would most likely best the army... Loki teleported to a corridor, reducing himself to look like a twelve-year-old and saw a group of undead warriors (summoned by Belial's host, judging by their Norse clothing) battling wizard teachers and a few undead warriors of Hades's kid. When one of the teachers – a stern looking old woman – saw him, she said,

'What are you doing here? Get back to your common room. Now!'

'Hurry,' urged a white haired man with a long beard who appeared suddenly from the corner 'It's dangerous here.' The man pulled him by the arm out of the corridor and began fighting the enemies.

Loki walked through the corridor calmly looking left and right seeing battles, which the wizards were clearly loosing. The number of Hades's undead warriors suddenly increased and Loki's forces were driven back a bit. The Hades kid must be nearby. Good. Loki walked through a large, stopped and looked round. He was in the Great Hall. He was about to get out and find the son of Hades, but hearing footsteps behind him he turned around and saw a little kid come through the Great Hall's door.

Loki grinned. Little kid? I look younger than him in this form. The student that entered was dark-haired and -eyed and seemed to have lost his wand.

'What are you doing here?' asked the student suddenly.

'I got lost,' said Loki. He spoke in an innocent voice – one he hadn't used since he tried – yes, tried – to prank Odin. 'Do you know where the Gryffindor common room is?'

'Yeah,' said the kid. 'Wait – are you a Gryffindor? I've never seen you before.'

'I'm in Hufflepuff,' do not laugh at the name, Loki, don't laugh, don't laugh, 'and my brother's is in Gryffindor.'

'Who is it?' asked the kid. 'He may be hiding somewhere else.'

'Nico,' said Loki, 'Nico di Angelo.'

The student gave him a strange look and before Loki could do anything, the kid pointed his hand at him and an arm made of shadows grasped his throat, pinning him to the far wall of the hall. Ah, thought Loki, so this is Nico. Nico walked up to him and said quietly,

'If I had a brother I think my father would have told me about him.'

Loki grinned.

'Indeed, he would. But I mean you no harm. I just want to talk. Let me go.'

'Fat chance.'

'You won't beat me kid. I'm a god.'

'Loki?' asked Nico. If he was surprised, he was extremely good at hiding it.

'Yep.'

Nico glared at him and in a few moments, the shadows loosened. Loki returned to his original form, relieved. The body of a kid was useful but very uncomfortable to be in.

'If you try anything,' Nico warned, 'I _will_ attack you. It's possible to harm a god if not kill him.'

Loki nodded.

'True, but as I said, I am only here to talk.'

'Talk, then.'

Seeming absent-minded Nico drew out a knife and cut the tip into his hand, which was already cut in several places. Loki felt a dark wave of energy surround the castle and for a moment let his eyes be the Nidhogg's. He was flying above the castle, which was almost completely fallen, and the number of Hades's warriors increased by about a hundred.

'Summoning so many dead men,' said Loki, 'in such a short time.' He tilted his head, scrutinising Nico. 'You're not tired because you sacrifice some blood instead of energy, correct?' After a moment, Nico nodded. 'I wonder, where did you learn that trick?'

'None of your business.'

'From the boy that comes to you in visions?'

Nico tensed.

'How did you know about that?'

'Why the boy is the brother of the one I'm doing this little favour for,' said Loki.

'Who is it? Is he the one who is helping Tom Riddle?'

'Yes,' said Loki.

'And Aedan is his brother?'

'If you talk about Aedan Stone, the son of Hel, then yes, Riddle's helper is indeed his sibling.'

Nico was in thought for a moment but then frowned slightly.

'Why are you telling me this if you're on this person's side?'

'I am on nobody's side, foolish kid,' said Loki. 'I am only doing a favour to the Demonlord.'

'Riddle's accomplice is a demon? What kind of monster is it?' asked Nico, confused.

'Find out yourself. Anyhow the person is only possessed by a Demonlord who wants to...' Loki stopped.

'What?' asked Nico. 'He wants what?'

Loki was silent, staring at Nico.

'Are you going to talk anytime soon?'

'I am deciding if I should tell you of his plans or not,' said Loki. A loud crash sounded outside the castle. Loki felt the last of his forces die. 'Well, I guess it would only benefit him: you'll find out more, you'll locate him and if you do that, you'll help him sooner.'

'I'm not going to help him! What gave you that idea?' protested Nico.

Loki grinned.

'You won't have a choice. You'll be forced to help him if you don't wish to. In fact you're doing it now – helping the Demonlord – unknowingly, of course...'

Nico was about to talk but Loki cut him off,

'Before I say something to insult your sense of righteousness again and you actually attack me, let me answer your question. You asked what the Demonlord is trying to do. He wants to open the Demon Gates.'

Nico fell silent. Loki frowned. He knows what the gates are? Strange... but then –

'Was I supposed to understand what you meant by "demon gates"?' asked Nico. 'Is it some kind of code?'

So he doesn't know, thought Loki

'It's not a code – just what I said. A powerful Demonlord who has possessed Hel's offspring is using the power of said offspring to prepare the ritual of opening gates that release demons. Please don't make me speak so elaborately again or I'll lose my sense of humour.'

Nico sighed.

'That was supposed to be helpful?'

Loki rolled his eyes.

'Yes! Go to the library (if it's not destroyed) or to a mortal shop and find the correct fairy tale to tell you of the Demon Gates. It is quite common.' Loki looked through the Nidhogg's eyes again. 'Ha! It's done. Castle destroyed – and it's only a quarter past one! Oh yeah, I haven't given you my wise advice yet...'

'You know the meaning of "wise"?' asked Nico.

'Do not insult me or I'll prank you till your life ends – and even after that,' said Loki. 'And my advice is indeed wise. _Do not interrupt me._ I have three things to say...

'First, there is a traitor amongst the wizards in this school. He is the person people would never suspect, unnoticeable, a bit mysterious maybe... I won't tell you if he is a student or a teacher but he is powerful and he was the one who took down the barrier and made the wizards useless for the night. He is possessed too. By a demon. That's about all you need to know on this matter.

'Second, those students that have the powers of half-bloods are actually normal wizards. Hecate, before her Orb was stolen... yes, it was stolen... blessed some people with more magical powers than necessary. That fat boy is her son yes – Hecate made him name the wizards who she blessed so they could help you on your quest – but the others will lose their super-powers when (or if) Hecate's Orb is returned to her. Yep, that's it on this subject...

'Third, the most important. Whatever you do, _do not stop learning about your powers_. It is true the more powerful you are the more useful you are to the Demonlord but if you are not strong enough you won't stand a chance against his... methods of... persuasion. So, _do not stop learning._ That's all. That's it. Man I'm tired of talking...'

'What did you mean,' said Nico, 'that the more powerful I am the more useful I am to this Demonlord?'

'Find out yourself, dammit!' said Loki, annoyed. 'I have given more than enough of information for you to start a magnificent game which you and the Demonlord could both play. In fact, the Demonlord started the game already, but now you know the rules as well and the odds are evened. Now, son of Hades, enjoy this game I have given to you because you will win, whatever the outcome. At any rate, your skeletons and that Poseidon kid have defeated my army and I must take my leave. May Odin's valour guide your way... Wait a second, Odin's dead, right, anyway... let whatever still exists from his valour guide your way and do not forget my advice!'

He disappeared, leaving the son of Hades to his thoughts.

Loki appeared on the Nidhogg, which sped away into the sky leaving the Hogwarts castle in ruins. He did not owe any favours to Demonlords anymore. Finally! When the Demonlord came to him and asked for the long awaited favour Loki had feared it would be something hard but no – simply destroy a wizarding castle with the help of a demon. Short and simple. Now – he was free.

Of course, he would stay in England for a while. He did not talk to Nico because he liked the kid simply because he wanted to see the outcome of this game. Everything was a game to Loki – that was always the case (hundreds of years spent with snake venom dripping on his skin being a HUGE exception) and he wanted to see the end of this one. Preferably, fast.

In a few minutes, he was at the base of the Demonlord and his mortal pawn – Tom Riddle. It was some rich wizard's mansion, too dark for Loki's tastes who always did prefer bright colours. He let the Nidhogg rest outside and went into the house only to come face to face with Riddle and Belial's host.

'Is it done?' asked Riddle. He was even more impatient that Belial for the Rising of the Demon Gates. Loki fought hard not to laugh. Didn't Riddle even suspect that Belial was using him? Well, he always thought mortals naive...

'Yes, mortal,' said Loki. 'And it'd do you good to respect me or suffer an eternity of my ruthless tormenting.' Loki's tormenting was indeed ruthless. There were about a hundred thousand ideas of torture in his mind – all of which were actually ways to annoy someone to death. Literally.

'Thank you, Loki,' said Belial. 'And now tell the truth: did you tell Nico of my plans?'

'Yeah,' Loki said.

'Not too much?'

'Not too much.' That was an outright lie but not even a Demonlord would sense the King of deception lying. 'Anyhow, the more Nico knows the better for you, right?'

'Indeed,' said Belial. 'We will begin the Rising soon.'

'But why did Hogwarts have to be destroyed?' asked Riddle suddenly.

'Sentimental, Tom?' asked the Demonlord.

'Of course not.' Loki sensed him lie. 'I simply don't see how it ties to our plan.'

'If the castle is destroyed,' Loki began explaining for Belial, 'Nico will realise the importance of the mission and get on with his quest.'

'Which is to kill me,' said Riddle.

'You won't die,' promised Belial. An even bigger lie, thought Loki. 'The Horcruxes' destruction will just make Nico strong and bold enough to come right to us and help us realise the Rising. Just you wait. Once he is powerful, enough he will be able to track your severed soul and that will lead him right where we want him. As I said, your life is in no danger.'

Riddle was thoughtful. After a few moments, he nodded. Then, without a word, he left.

Belial turned his eyes to Loki and said,

'Did you mention my brother to Nico?'

'Yes.'

'What did he say?'

'He trusts Aedan enough and learns more about his powers as we speak.'

Belial nodded content.

'Does Riddle know Aedan is your brother?' asked Loki.

Belial shook his head.

'I pretend I don't know who sends Nico his dreams in front of him.'

'Huh. You're almost as good at tricking people as I am if you manage to fool Riddle so.'

'Indeed. The idiot doesn't even know what painful end awaits him.'

'I'll enjoy watching this painful end you talk about. Anyhow, do not disturb me again. I owe you no more favours. Though if I get into a dilemma again feel free to rescue me once more. Unless Nico actually succeeds in killing you when this game ends.'

'Don't say such foolish things. He will join me willingly,' said Belial.

'We'll see.'

With that, Loki exited the house. He got up onto the Nidhogg and ordered it to go to his daughter's domain. Sadly, he could not keep the dragon as a pet forever. As he flew, he thought about what Belial said. He was so sure that Nico would succumb... Perhaps I shall help Nico once more in the near future. After all, if Belial wins, where would the interest be in that? Only an angry Hades and a world full of demons. With a powerful Nico whose strength could turn him mad... the world would be a fun place indeed.

**A/N:** Hell, I LOVED writing this chapter. Loki is my FAVOURITE god from Norse Mythology and I have ALWAYS wanted to write something from his point of view. Now my wish has come true! ^_^ Anyhow, I am on caffeine high so ignore my giddiness and REEVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWWW! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Sorry for the long wait by the way.

P.S. I know that when Ragnarok started Loki escaped from the cave he was imprisoned in. Here however there will be a minor twist: Loki never got out of the cave (let's say he was asleep at the time or something, please do not kill me for lazy plotting...) and survived through Judgement Day (I like to call it that ^_^). Anyway, that's it. Next chapter coming soon. (Seriously, I'll update sooner this time! I think. I hope...^_^)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: OK, I don't WANT to discontinue this story. It's been really fun to write, however, the lack of reviews is making me lose interest in the story. Now, I'm not asking for more reviews, I'm just saying that since only a few people still read this story, maybe you will forgive me for ending it? Please? I know writing a story isn't only about reviews, but I, at least, think that fanfiction, unlike original fiction, is written for others, not for yourself. That's my opinion, so... well, I won't be updating this story anymore. Perhaps, if I have some free time in the future I will finish it, since there aren't that many chapters left, but not now. Sorry, to those who still read it.

~FlameDragon12~


	17. Chapter 17

OK, so I saw my old drafts for this story and I just couldn't bear the thought of leaving it unfinished. I've started working on the next chapter, but because I have exams this year, it's going to be slow. I think I'll update before Christmas. Or a few days after. But I'm DEFINITELY finishing this story.

FlameDragon12


	18. The Hunt For Horcruxes Begins

**A/N:** I am very sorry for the length of the chapter, but I planned it to be this short when I began the story. The next chapter is about two times longer so I'll update about a month from now, though I'll try to finish it sooner. My style has probably changed, and the chapter isn't as good as it could have been, but it's hard getting back into this story so... SORRY. I still hope some of you will like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own a lot of things, but sadly I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 16**

**The Hunt for Horcruxes Begins**

The Hogwarts library, along with the Common Rooms and the Astronomy Tower, was the only undamaged chamber in the castle after the attack of the Norse god of mischief. A few hours passed since the incident, and most of the students were sleeping – or trying to sleep – in their dormitories, while others helped heal the injured and reconstruct the school. The library was dark and empty save for three people sitting at a desk in the corner of the room.

Percy and Hermione were silent and deep in thought, while Nico, eyes closed, concentrated on finding out what the remaining of Voldemort's Horcruxes looked like. Since it was obvious Riddle was in league with one, or possibly several gods, it was mutually agreed upon that Voldemort had to die as soon as possible. The three of them had spent almost an hour in the library and all Nico had was a blurry image of a serpent, which wasn't too helpful. Hermione, deciding to break the silence, said,

'So, Percy, what are we going to do?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean when, or if, we kill Voldemort.'

Percy frowned.

'Well, we could do nothing. Or we could celebrate. Or Nico and I could return home while you lot celebrate. There are several more possibilities but you get the idea.'

Hermione smiled slightly, but then her expression was serious again.

'I mean with his... friends. We know his allies are Loki and a _demon,_ and Nico said Loki mentioned something about the Rising to him, whatever that might be. Maybe the problems won't go away when Voldemort's dead. What if we're dealing with something bigger, more serious? I don't believe in Professor Trelawney's gift of prophecy, but what happened to her at the Sorting was a bit ominous, and it might even come true...'

Percy sighed and shrugged.

'I don't know. Still, I think that we should focus on one problem at a time. Let's deal with Voldemort and then with his allies. And that Rising thing... Have you found out what it is?'

Hermione shook her head.

'I've read almost every book with legends and myths in the library over the years. I've read about nothing like it.'

Percy's glanced to his right, to a door that had a sign saying, RESTRICTED.

'Did you check there?'

Hermione looked uncomfortable.

'No... But I will, I just have to get permission from a teacher.'

Percy's look could have been saying, 'Seriously?'

Hermione rolled her eyes and said,

'Fine. I'll check there.'

She was about to stand up when Nico opened his eyes and said,

'Done! I got it.'

'You know what the Horcruxes are?'

Nico smirked.

'Got an image of each one. OK. So there's a cup. A golden cup adorned with jewels and stuff like that. Then there's a ring. It's got an inscription on it, saying Perevell, or something like that. Then there's a locket with an S on it and Voldemort's snake. I also have some idea on where they're located. We won't have to search too long.'

Percy was grinning widely.

'Well, that's great!'

'You mentioned a cup and a locket?' asked Hermione.

Nico nodded.

'I wonder... Could they be Hufflepuff and Slytherin's House artefacts?'

Percy and Nico looked at her, confused.

'You know like the diadem you found? It belonged to Ravenclaw. A golden cup once belonged to Hufflepuff and the locket with the S is clearly Slytherin's and... and...' Hermione's eyes widened as a look of fascination appeared on her face.

'Hermione?' asked Percy. 'Are you all right?'

'I know where it is!' Hermione exclaimed. 'I saw it. We have to go there – now!'

'Wait, where did you see it?' asked Nico.

Hermione was about to say something but then stopped.

'Um... well, it's... We have to discuss it with Dumbledore first.'

Nico and Percy exchanged glances and after questioning Hermione and heatedly arguing with her for a few minutes, the three of them headed to the Headmaster's office.

The gargoyles guarding the office were destroyed so they had no trouble getting in without a password. When they entered the office, they found the Headmaster conversing with a group of people who, to Nico's more than great dismay, were Happy Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Dolores Umbridge. He considered quickly getting out of there, but resolved not to; it would have been childish. Instead, he and Percy tried not to cringe when Professor Umbridge turned to them with her poisonous smile and said,

'Ah, it's good you're all here.'

Dumbledore stood and Nico could swear he felt the waves of anger and annoyance radiating from the old man.

'Dolores, I think it wise to stop our discussion now, I have to talk to my students.'

Nico had watched normal humans transform into monstrous creatures many times and the instant transformation of Umbridge's smiling face into a harpy-like grimace brought back loads of such memories. She turned to the Headmaster and said,

'Listen, Dumbledore, this time you have gone too far. First, a wolf interrupts my detention and ruins my office. Then your school gets attacked by unknown to wizards supernatural creatures and all but destroyed! You don't expect the Ministry to ignore this, do you? My colleagues from the Ministry and I were here when those vile monsters came – we saw what these two,' she pointed at Nico and Percy, 'were doing! They are not wizards, and I will not leave until you tell me what the hell they are!'

That was roughly the speech everybody heard, minus the swearing. Nico was amused, Percy much less so. He walked to Umbridge and said, using the Mist,

'We're exchange students from America, nothing more –'

'Save your tricks, Mr Jackson,' said Umbridge with a wicked smile. 'I am quite good at Occlumency, for your information, so your mind manipulation, or whatever it is you want to do, won't work on me.'

Nico acted fast. He concentrated and summoned a monster – a two headed half-cat, half-ox thing with an axe – from the Underworld. It was a trick Aedan taught him in another one of his dreams, and it achieved the desired effect. Umbridge screamed and jumped away from the monster – literally – knocking down a bunch of Dumbledore's antiquities. Percy looked slightly shocked and so did Dumbledore, while Hermione, Harry and Ron stared at Nico and the monster, wide-eyed and horror-struck.

'Madame Toad,' said Nico, 'you have made it clear that you're not going to submit to our "mind manipulation" so I'll have to use threats. I can summon roughly...' Nico made it seem as if he were deep in thought. 'thirty, forty of these creatures and they can all easily rip you to pieces and eat you for dinner.' The monster gave a sort of snigger at those words. 'You can leave us alone or I'll lock you in a room with a horde of these... whatever they're called. So, what's it gonna be?' asked Nico, giving Umbridge a wide smile.

Umbridge looked disgusted, insulted, furious, and livid and was glaring at Nico as if he was a servant of the Devil, which, in some way, he was. She couldn't match his glare of course and began to look more and more frightened as she tried to stutter a response.

'I – this won't – I won't – I won't let...' Umbridge stood, getting a giant lighter out of her hair and said or, rather, hissed, 'The Minister will hear about this. I'll return shortly with an arrest warrant. And don't you try to leave – I'll hunt you down wherever you try to hide.'

There was a loud pop and Nico's migraine disappeared along with Miss Toad. He sighed in relief. There was a long silence, during which everyone stared at him oddly.

'It's not a real monster,' said Nico, walking to the monster and running a hand through the illusion. 'I wasn't actually going to do what I said; I just needed to scare her.'

Percy shrugged and smiled slightly, Dumbledore took a deep breath and sat down in his chair, while Harry whispered something that sounded a lot like, 'Of course, you weren't.'

Dumbledore said,

'Listen, all of you, we don't have much time. Dolores will return soon, so you must act fast. Nico, did you find out where the Horcruxes are?'

'We have a clear idea of what they look like,' said Nico. 'And Hermione says she knows where one of them is.'

Everybody looked at Hermione and she said,

'Professor, I saw one of them, the locket, at Grimmauld's place when we were cleaning up the rooms. Nobody could open it, and we threw it away, but it might still be there.'

Dumbledore frowned for a few moments before speaking again.

'Then you must got here at once.' He did a quick charm which Nico remembered was called a Patronus and a silver phoenix flew out the window, probably to take a message. 'The spell that prevents apparition at Hogwarts is broken right now, so a member of the Order will apparate you to the house.'

Nico was about to ask what the Order was when Harry said,

'NO!' He was looking at Dumbledore, confused and angered. 'I don't care what he's trying to do – I don't believe him! He's a dark wizard – or whatever he is – but he's evil, Professor you can't let him get into Grimmauld Place.'

'Harry–' Hermione started, but Dumbledore cut her off,

'Harry, you have no need to worry. I know you find Nico suspicious, but he means well. He wants to _help_ kill Voldemort. For that only a few more Horcruxes have to be destroyed – the locket, the ring, the snake, the cup. And then Voldemort is finished. We can't waste time now; you have to put aside your differences and work together.'

'Together?' Harry and Nico asked in unison, both of them displeased at the idea.

'Indeed. You have to find all the Horcruxes as soon as possible. Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger and has a powerful weapon – the Orb of Hecate. You can't let him go through with his plan.'

Something about what Dumbledore said seemed strange to Nico, but he couldn't spot what. No one else seemed bothered and before Nico could say anything, a woman with ultramarine hair appeared in the office.

'Hiya, everyone,' she said with a smile.

'Nico, Percy – this is Nympha–'

'Tonks,' the woman cut Dumbledore off. 'Call me Tonks.'

Dumbledore sighed.

'Yes, Tonks. Please, take the students to Grimmauld Place, they have a sort of... mission.' He walked towards one of his shelves then and took the Sorting Hat, giving it to Harry. 'Use it if you have to,' he said. 'Gryffindor's sword has the power to destroy Horcruxes.'

Harry nodded and Tonks prepared to apparate all of them. As his surroundings began to blur, Nico noticed a toad-like figure and a man in a bowler hat appearing in Dumbledore's office.

As the sun began to rise on the ruined castle, a group of students snuck into the Restricted section of the Hogwarts library. The librarian wasn't the one the students were sneaking by, though; it was Dementors sent by the Minister after his row with Dumbledore an hour ago. With Dementors on every corner, it was hard for Neville, Luna, Cho and Fred to get into the library. When they did, they wasted no time and began doing what Nico and Percy told them to: find out what the Rising was.

It took them three hours to find the correct book with a horrifying story that, unfortunately, wasn't a myth. As they read it, none of them could stop the fear from showing on their faces.

'We have to warn Nico and Percy,' said Luna. 'Come on, let's find them.'

They exited the library, avoiding the Dementors and didn't notice the tall shadow following them very, very closely.

**Next Chapter: Never Let a Son of Hades Play with the Sword of Gryffindor**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **A lot of things happen in this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems confusing and if my writing sucks. Please bear with me; I'll work longer on the next chapter. The twentieth chapter is the last one, but it'll be split into two parts. I'll post the first one in the next few days and the second… definitely before June. I hope the chapter is worth the wait. If not, please don't be too rude while reviewing…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Never Let a Son of Hades Play with the Sword of Gryffindor**

_Excerpt from the Book of Myths and Legends of the Ancient World_

[…ruled by demons. Demons were vicious creatures that had the ability to possess people. Initially powerless, demons learned magic by possessing wizards, the art of combat by possessing warriors… When an Archdemon would get out of his prison in Limbo, he would possess a human and proceed to attempt the Rising – a special demonic ritual. The Rising requires two children of a god or goddess of death and takes place at any temple dedicated to a god. The ritual opens a gate to Tartarus, for that is where all demons dwell, and Limbo, where all Archdemons were imprisoned by Thor…]

* * *

><p>Nico and Percy were surprised, to say the least.<p>

They had teleported out of Dumbledore's office and found themselves standing in front of a grand house with silver patterns decorating the walls.

'_This_ is Grimmauld Place?' Percy asked.

'Tonks,' said Harry, 'this isn't-'

'The hell?' Tonks said. 'I didn't aim here, did I? What's this place?' She closed her eyes for a few seconds. 'There's an apparition block here. Wands out!'

The wizards did as they were told. Nico's and Percy's swords appeared in their hands. They were surrounded by an empty garden, and nothing happened for a while.

Then the chaos came.

Out of nowhere a fierce hurricane appeared and everybody was in the air. Nico couldn't see anybody and almost dropped his sword. He tried to shadow travel to the ground and failed. Suddenly, a large black figure with horns shot at him. Not without effort, he slashed at the monster with his weapon. He heard an ear-slamming roar as the monster disappeared. Then followed the loud, clear words: 'Avada Kedavra!' and Nico slammed hard into the ground into a bush of roses.

Roses. He cursed.

Ignoring the thorns imbedded in his skin and the dizziness from the fall, Nico sat up and looked around. With a fleeting sense of horror he noticed Tonks lying dead on the ground. Percy was up, his arms held tight by two ugly creatures Nico had never seen before. Harry and Hermione were unconscious, swinging by hoods of their cloaks on the large sharp teeth of an abnormally large tiger. Ron stood surrounded by large black spiders; he was shaking and seemed to be on the verge of crying. Voldemort and a hooded person stood in front of Nico, who was suddenly very aware of a moist, hot breath against the back of his neck.

Voldemort was smiling, which didn't look pretty.

'Powerful thing,' said he, fingering a purple glowing sphere in his hand. He looked straight into Nico's eyes and said, 'You, boy, are coming with me.'

* * *

><p>Fred turned out to be quite good at apparition.<p>

As he, Luna, Neville and Cho left the library, Cho volunteered to go speak to the Headmaster about what they'd discovered. In a few seconds, they received a Patronus in the form of a phoenix, and Dumbledore's voice told them: 'Nico, Percy, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all at Grimmauld Place. Find the Horcrux in the house. A locket with an S on it. Destroy it.' The message left them more than a little confused. They waited for Cho but she didn't return.

'She's probably going to stay here,' said Neville.

Luna nodded, but she was frowning.

'Let's get out of here quickly. I don't feel safe in the castle anymore.'

Neville suggested they find McGonnagal, so she could apparate them to Grimmauld Place, but Fred was quite sure of his abilities. He prepared to apparate them, despite Neville and Luna's vigorous protests. He tried to remember all he'd learnt about it and –

'See!' said Fred. The three of them were standing right in front of the door to number 12. 'Nobody got splinted. Why do I get such distrust?'

'Er, you're missing an eyebrow, Fred,' said Neville, making sure his own eyebrows were intact.

'Oh,' said Fred. 'Small incident. Doesn't matter.'

Fred made house number 12 appear, and Neville watched in awe as the large grey building appeared in front of them. _Great protecting charms_, he thought to himself. Luna didn't react.

They entered the house, moving slowly and quietly through the corridor.

'Don't want to wake the paintings,' said Fred.

'Who's there?!'

Mad-Eye moody, along with Remus Lupin and (to Neville's shock) Sirius Black were suddenly blocking their way.

'It's all right,' said Fred. 'It's all right. They're safe. We have something important to say.'

'What's your youngest brother most scared of?' asked Moody, walking up to Fred and pointing his wand at his throat.

'Spiders,' said Fred, rolling his eyes.

Moody relaxed and motioned to the open door beside him. They walked into a living room, where Fred was ambushed by a strong hug from his mother.

'Fred! What are you doing here? How are you? Are you hurt? Who attacked you? What happened at the school? My Goodness… I was so worried.'

She broke down into tears all of a sudden; Fred and Remus proceeded to calm her.

Moody looked at Neville and Luna (glared, rather) and asked,

'What is this important thing you wanted to say?'

'We need to talk to Nico,' said Luna. 'Professor Dumbledore said he was here.'

Lupin and Moody exchanged glances. Sirius's frown deepened.

'Tonks went to get them a few minutes ago,' he said. 'Still not here. We've tried contacting Tonks to no avail.'

'Where are they then?' said Mrs Weasley suddenly. 'My God, has… has something happened to them?' She was on the verge of hysterics.

Luna came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'It's all right,' said she, 'calm down. We'd know if they were dead. We'll find them, don't worry.'

Mrs Weasley stopped crying. There was something quite peaceful in Luna's grey eyes.

'Well, how _do_ we find them?' said Remus, running a hand through his hair.

'We've tried a locating spell just before you arrived,' said Moody, 'but it didn't work.'

'You just need stronger magic,' said Luna. 'It's hard to explain, but try to understand and don't ask questions. Neville and Fred aren't quite human. Neville is a son of a goddess of magic.' She turned to him. 'I'll tell you how to do an advanced tracking spell. Even if Voldemort is using Hecate's Orb to keep Nico and the others prisoner, your magic should be able to break whatever spells he's cast.'

'I'll – I'll try,' said Neville, nervous.

Fred stood.

'Dumbledore told us that there's a Horcrux here, in Grimmauld place.' Everybody, even Mad Eye winced. 'It's in the form of a locket. With an S on it. Remember we saw it when we were cleaning the house? Did you throw it away?'

Moody cursed, Lupin froze, and only Sirius remained unaffected. He said,

'I think it might still be here. Come,' he said to Lupin. 'Kreacher!'

'I'll come with you,' said Fred. 'I'm seventeen, an adult and I am right now officially leaving Hogwarts. I want to help the Order; don't try to stop me.'

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stood over the cold dead bodies of Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. A student, Cho Chang lay on the floor, unconscious; the ancient laws forbade demons to kill children. This particular demon that had long possessed Dumbledore was Grihwandlar, but preferred to be called Lar. That's how he presented himself to Severus Snape, who had come into the old wizard's office, just when he was casting a Patronus.<p>

'My name is Lar,' said "Dumbledore". 'I need this wizard's body for a while. If you go away and keep your mouth shut, I might leave you alive after all this.'

Severus didn't move. His mind was working furiously. He used his Occlumency skills to warn the other teachers; help would come soon. He needed to stay alive.

'So you're Voldemort's new friend?' he asked.

'You could say that. No, you couldn't say that.' The demon laughed manically, making Dumbledore look like a madman. 'His new friend that you are thinking about is my master. Right about now, they should be rising the Gates.' Another crazy laugh.

Then the demon lunged at Snape.

'Avada Kedavra!' Snape shouted and jumped out of the way. All the spell seemed to do was give the demon a small cut.

Another lung at him, and Snape thought, for sure, he was going to die. Then Dumbledore froze and fell on the floor, as if all of his strength had left him.

'What the?..'

Snape looked around and noticed a red-haired man through the window dressed all in green, sitting on the air, cross-legged. He smiled and appeared in the room.

'Loki.' He raised his hand as if in greeting. Snape was too shocked to move. 'You probably don't want people to blame you for all this. So…' He waved his hand right in front of Snape's eyes and the latter lost consciousness.

Loki's smile widened.

'The real show should begin soon, indeed,' he said wistfully and teleported away.

* * *

><p>'You, boy, are coming with me.'<p>

After Voldemort's words, as if on cue, a group of people appeared in the garden. Ron recognised Mad Eye, Kingston, Neville and Luna. Using the distraction of the enemies he grabbed his wand from the ground claws and shot several spells towards the spiders. Nico and Percy didn't waste time, as well. In a few seconds, thanks to their effort and Mad-Eye's help, most of the monster's were dazed; Ron, meanwhile, used a spell to return Hermione and Harry to consciousness.

Voldemort shouted and raised the Orb high. A storm appeared and lightning shot from the sky.

'Dammit!' Nico summoned his sword and began to battle a monster. 'Where's Thalia when we need her?'

However, Zeus was, obviously in a good mood today; the lightning stroke neither the demigods, nor the wizards. All of Voldemort's monsters were shocked by the lightning. The hooded figure behind Voldemort disappeared; much to the latter's shock. The Dark Wizard didn't panic, however. Although he was one on one with seven wizards and two demigods, he cast another spell with the Orb and everybody was thrown away from him by about a mile.

With difficulty, they stood up and watched Voldemort's silhouette (which now resembled a Dementor with red eyes) charge towards them through the air. Nico, his sword in his hand, was preparing an attack, which his father himself had once taught him. Then…

He was in a completely other place.

There was no Voldemort, no Harry, and no Percy. He was in abandoned village, it seemed to him. It was dark, but his eyes were used to it.

'Hi,' a voice said behind him.

Nico recognised it. He turned around calmly and saw Aeron standing in front of him with a scythe in his hand.

'Did you bring me here?' asked Nico.

Aeron nodded.

'Dammit, why?! I need to help my friends!'

'Don't worry about them. They'll be fine.' He pointed to a ruined house. 'There's a Horcrux there. We have to go destroy it. I'd do it myself, but I'm drained right now. And Voldemort, along with his accomplice are planning to start the Rising quite soon. We need to kill Voldemort before he does this.'

Nico asked,

'How do you know this?'

Aeron shook his head.

'Later. Just trust me. Come on.'

They entered the house. Nico lit a fire and they moved through the ruined corridors. Aeron stopped and looked around, his eyes turned a little red.

'There it is, I think,' said he. 'The ring.'

Nico nodded.

'That's it. I saw it back in Hogwarts. But… I'm tired as well. We need to find another way to destroy it.'

'Can't the Styx sword do it?' asked Aeron.

'My father's could. Mine will break if I use it this way. Return me to that place, Aeron. I need to help them.'

'You don't need to,' said Aeron, his eyes widening. 'They're here already.'

An explosion could be heard outside. Aeron out of the house and Nico followed close after, feeling exhausted from what was happening. He was sure there was much less excitement in Tartarus right now.

* * *

><p>'Kreacher, <em>please<em>!'

It was the last straw. After chasing the house-elf through the whole house, casting spells and cursing, Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

'Please, Kreacher! We need that locket. Regulus wanted you to destroy it. You failed. _We won't._'

Kreacher stopped running and looked straight at Sirius.

'Never, ever-ever had the master said… please before…'

Fred took the chance to grab the locket out of the house-elf's hand. Kreacher didn't notice.

'Destroy it,' he said. 'DESTROY IT. Master Sirius must promise to destroy, destroy, destroy it!'

Remus kneeled down and tried to calm the house elf.

'How will we destroy it?' asked Fred.

Sirius said,

'My parents kept a lot of Dark Artefacts. Amongst them was a phial full of a special type of Hellfire. That can destroy the Horcrux.'

'Hellfire?' Fred asked. 'Do you… know where it is?'

'No. We'll have to ask dearest mother.'

* * *

><p>Nico saw only four people: Voldemort, Harry, Percy and Neville. Neville was holding a large sword in his hand.<p>

'Gryffindor's sword,' muttered Aeron, looking at Neville.

Voldemort glanced at the son of Hel and his eyes widened,

'YOU?!'

Meanwhile, Voldemort's snake struck at Nico, aiming for the ring he held in his hand. Nico bound the snake with its shadow, but the binds broke not long after. Something was happening to him. Nico felt angry. Very angry. Why was this happening? What the hell was going on? Why were things so confusing? He needed to rest. He needed to sleep. In a quiet, peaceful place. When could he go to the Underworld again? He couldn't see his surroundings anymore. He saw his father's throne room. Hades stood alongside Persephone and they both were looking straight at Nico, their eyes filled with worry.

'Nico,' said his father. 'Nico, don't. Careful…'

A wave of dark energy surrounded Nico's body. Nico could see Voldemort and the others again. He glimpsed Aeron smiling and then he disappeared. Voldemort focused his attention on Nico and shot a ray of red flames from the Orb towards the son of Hades. Nico raised his sword and, by the gods, it broke. Nico felt indifferent. Only when Voldemort's snake shot at him again, he instinctively jumped out of the way and shot a wave of dark energy towards the snake. His attack was pitiful. Why was he suddenly so weak? What had happened to him?

'Nico!' shouted Neville. He threw Gryffindor's sword to Nico. Voldemort kept Harry and Percy busy now, with more attacks from the Orb. Nico caught the sword of Gryffindor and suddenly felt energetic, as if he'd just drank a whole can of Coke.

He closed his eyes and felt two fangs bite into his ankle. He didn't move, reciting the Ancient Greek words. Then he opened his eyes, which were glowing red, raised Gryffindor's sword, which had turned black, and cut off the serpent's head. Voldemort screamed. Nico did the same to the ring. Everybody froze.

A few seconds passed and Voldemort disappeared.

Nico had thought it was over, at least for a while. Well, he was wrong. Gryffindor's sword had begun to twitch in his hands and then broke in half.

'What are you doing, Nico?' asked Percy.

'I don't know! Be careful, something-'

Before he could finish the ground beneath Nico and the others shattered and everyone fell down into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Voldemort appeared in the Malfoy manor, feeling weak. He moaned quietly when he felt another one of his Horcruxes being destroyed. The locket. The locket. How the hell had they found the locket?!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Rising<strong>


End file.
